Honesty is the best Policy
by Queen of darkness.xo
Summary: Three years after Sasuke left. :SasuSaku: He knew he would regret this moment. But now, right now none of that mattered. It just felt so right. This was right, she was right.He loved her.
1. Chapter 1: Another boring day in Konoha?

**A/N: OKAY. this is my very first fan fic.. soo go easy on me, haha. Umm. Some of the characters may or may not be OOC during this fic? I will try my best to keep them all in character, but if it slips some times..oh well? Ha.. well.. REVIEW. plz and thanks. :)**

**Summary:****Its been a couple of years since Sasuke left. They finally all meet, lies exposed,secrets revealed,new powers shown,death,drama, love...SakuSasu,NejiTen,ShikaTem,NaruHina,TsunJira,KakaRin. I suck at summaries. hehh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of its characters. (Although if I did I'd be one rich son of a )**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The birds chirping, the sun shining the villagers peacefully making their way through town waving and smiling to each other as they passed. The silence was suddenly broken, " Naruto! Get back here!" Sakura yelled as she kicked open the doors of the Konoha hospital.

" Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled as he left the hospital premises.

"Grr." Sakura said as she chased after him "Naruto you need to take the shot!" She yelled after him.

"Never!" he yelled back running through the city streets as he turned down an allyway and skidded to a stop. He was in a dead end.

"Naruto." Sakura said as she stood at the end of the allyway blocking his path. "You have no where to go." A grin spread across Sakura's face. " You made me chase after you through the whole city. You're taking the shot!!" Sakura yelled waving her fist as she pulled out a needle and held it at shoulder height. She began walking forward. Naruto looked around as he was waving his hands.

"Sakura-chan wait!" Naruto said nervously. Sakura raised her free arm as she hit Naruto casuing him to fall to the ground. She bent down beside him as she placed the needle in his behind. "AIEEEE!" Naruto yelled as she put the needle in.

"There, that wasn't so bad." Sakura said with a smile tossing away the needle. Naruto lay there. Sakura grabbed Naruto by the back of his hood as she began dragging him to his house. She stopped and left him at his doorstop. "See you later Nartuo!" Sakura said with a smile as she waved and walked off.

Naruto stood as he held his behind and began walking up the stairs.He flung open his door as he walked into his messy room. He walked over to his bed as he sat down slowly "Ah..ah..ahhh." he said in pain as he behind was throbbing from the needle earlier. He sat as he looked out the window at the sun set. He sighed as he layed back and stared up at his cieling. Naruto slowly began drifting off to sleep.

**DREAM**

_"Baka!" Sakura cried as she hit Naruto over the back of the head. "You're doing it wrong. It's like this, watch me." she said as she turned towards a tree and focused her chakra. She ran forward and up the tree with ease. Naruto looked over at Kakashi and Sasuke. "Uhh..you can go first Sasuke." Naruto said with a small smile nervously. Sasuke waved his hand and shook his head. _

_"No way.I can already do it." Sasuke said crossing his arms._

_"Prove it!" Naruto yelled making his hand into a fist. _

_"I don't need to prove anything to you!" Sasuke argued. Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of each other their faces directly in front of each other as Naruto bit back on his lip. "Enough!" Kakashi yelled. " Naruto, it is your turn. Go." _

_" Wahh!" Naruto said facing Kakashi "But Kakashi-sensai.."_

_ "Now Naruto." Kakashi said in finality as Sasuke smirked. _

_"Fine.." Naruto said as he turned and faced the tree muttering to himself._

Suddenly, the dream had changed...

_Naruto was running through the tree's chasing after someone. He was his present age, 18, as he was in pursuit. He stopped as he jumped down from the tree and looked around. He quickly ducked as three kunai flew above his head and stuck into the tree beside him. He looked around as he saw Sakura. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled taking a step forward. _

_"Naruto, look out!" Sakura yelled as Naruto turned and saw a sword come down upon him. He quickly moved out of the way as he turned and saw the person bearing the sword was Sasuke. Sakura threw three kunai as she dove to the side. Sasuke used his sword to deflect the kunai and charged after Sakura. _

_"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sakura out of the way. _

_"Naruto!!" he heard Sakura yell as he looked down and saw a blade through his chest, he looked up and saw Sasuke standing there holding the sword he had just penetrated Naruto with. No emotion or regret shown, Sasuke just looked at Naruto, an evil grin spread across his face as his eyes began swirrling and he opened his mouth as black light shone out and.."_

Naruto sat up in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. He looked around his room, he looked over to his balcony where the door was left open. He got out of bed as he walked over, he outstretched his arms to each door as he looked outside. It was night, everything was quiet. He sighed as he shut the doors and climbed back into bed. Little did he know, there was someone watching him from outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto awoke to the sound of birds chirpping happily. He sat up in his bed as he stretched his arms and yawned. He shifted his body to the side as he placed his feet inside of his slippers. He adjusted his night cap as he stood stretching his arms once more. He walked over to his bathroom as he opened the door. He walked over to the bathtub as he turned on the water. He took of his clothes as he sat inside the warm water. "Ahh.." he said in relief as he laid back against the side of the bathtub.

The door suddenly flung open as Naruto was startled. "Naruto are you in he--" Sakura stopped as she saw Naruto in the tub.

"AIEEE!" Naruto yelled as he ducked underwater only his eyes and the top of his head visible above water.

Sakura blushed. "Uhh..sorry Naruto." she said as she scratched the back of her hed with an embarassed look on her face.

"SAKURA-CHAN! GET OUT!!" Naruto yelled standing up and waving his fist. Finally realizing that he was standing and completely exposed his face turned bright red as he sunk back down under the water.

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind her. She put her hand to her mouth as she began to giggle.

Dying of embaressment, Naruto managed to drag himself out of the tub and get dressed. He put his metal ninja band on as he slowly walked out of the bathroom and peered around his room. The coast was clear Sakura wasn't there any longer. When suddenly she jumped out from the side.

"Naruto! I made you some breakfast!" she said with a wide smile across her face.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed frightened as he fell then stood up. "Uh..thanks Sakura-chan." he said with a smile as he took the bowel and sat down and began eating.

"It was nothing!" she said with a smile as she walked over to his balcony and looked out.

"So, what are you doing here so early..soo.._unexpected._" Naruto asked as he began eating more mouthfulls.

"Tsunade-sama sent me over,we have a mission to do today and she told me to get you right away!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Great." Naruto said rolling his eyes as he lifted the bowel and slurped the rest of his breakfast. He wiped his mouth as he stood up."Let's go Sakura-chan." he said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Sakura nodded as she walked over, she noticed he was holding the door opened as she smiled and began to walk through when the door slammed shut on her face. Naruto had walked on through without leaving the door open for her. "Grrr." she growled as she swung the door open and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat in his office as he sighed placing a piece of paper down ontop a pile of neatly stacked paper. He sat back in her chair as he gently pushed against the floor with his foot as the chair swivled around and he was now facing the window. He held his hands in front of him, his elbows resting on the arms of the chair as his hands in front of him the tips of his fingers touching. His jade eyes looking out upon the sun that stared back at him. He let out a small sigh as he slowly stood up and walked to the window, his hands hanging by his side as he looked out over Suna. He exited his office as he turned left and headed for the stairs that led to the roof. He ascended up the stairs as he walked through the open door out onto the roof. He continued until he was at the edge as he rested his arms against the railings. He closed his eyes as a wind passed by, he lifted his hands as he brushed a piece of his red har out of his eyes. He heard swift footsteps approach him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kazekage-sama. It's time for the meeting." Baki called standing a few feet away from the open door leading into the Kazakage's building. Gaara let out a sigh as he turned and simply nodded his head as he began walking towards Baki, his footsteps quiet and gentle as he walked past Baki and dissapeared into the darkness of the building.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha as the neared the Hokage building. " I wonder what Granny has planned for us today." Naruto asked, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

Sakura shrugged."I don't know. She never told me." she said as they entered the Hokage building. They made their way up the stairs and entered the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Naruto, Sakura." Tsunade said as she looked up from her desk. She placed her pen down as she placed her hands together and her elbows on the desk. "Good to see you two bright and early." she said with a grin. Naruto glared at her as he shook his head. She chuckled a bit. Shizune then stepped in placing a pile of unevenly stacked papers on her desk. Tsunade's eyes widend at the work lay ahead of her as she sighed and looked up at the two young Jounin who stood before her. "Seeing as though I have a lot of work to attend to, I'll get straight to the point. There have been reports of disturbances in the sand village. They request that we send some ninja over there to help investigate." Tsunade stated.

"Why are they requesting outsiders to investigate if they have their own ninja?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because, they believe there is a mole within them and it would be easier for an outsider to spot." Tsunade informed Sakura.

"Kakashi, Neji and Tenten will be accompanying you on this misson." Tsuande said as they entered the room. "You are to report back here in two days." Tsunade said as she picked up her pen and began her paper work again.

"Alright! Let's go team!" Naruto asid thrusting his fist in the air.

"By the way, Sakura is team leader of this mission." Tsunade said with a small smirk.

"Wha..me?" Sakura said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yah, her!" Naruto protested crossing his arms.

"HEY!" Sakura said hitting Naruto over the back of the head. "What's that supposed to mean!" she said shaking her fist.

"Enough you two! Sakura, I think it's time you take on more responsibility and get more involved. You can handle this." Tsuande said reassuringly.

"Yes sensai." Sakura said with a bow. This was her chance to show them that she could be strong and responsible like them. "Let's go team." Sakura said as she exited the office, the others following behind her.  
Shizune turned to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama, are you sure it was a good idea putting Sakura in charge? This could be something way bigger than.."  
Tsunade cut her off, "Sakura is ready. She needs this, this will help her." Tsunade said as she stamped a paper and placed it on top of an already stacked pile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The five ninja all left Konoha and headed to the sand village unaware of the events that were to unfold..

"This must be really important if they've called for outside help, especially five ninja." Tenten said as she ran alongside them.

Kakashi nodded his head. " Yes, I have a feeling it's something bigger than just a mole.." he said as he ran behind Sakura.

"What do you think it could be Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked looking over to Kakshi.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know, we'll find out when we get there."

Naruto nodded as he faced forward and they all continued running from tree to tree in the direction of the sand village. Sakura remained quiet as she led the team.

Night fell upon them as Sakura stopped, they did so as well. "We'll rest here for the night then head out tomorrow morning. " Sakura said turning and facing her team.

They all nodded in agreement as Neji, Tenten and Naruto began putting up the tent. Sakura stood on a rock by the cliffs edge as she let out a sigh. Kakashi came up and stood beside her.

"Quite the view." Kakashi said as he looked out over the cliff at the valley that lay below them.

"Huh?" Sakura said almost being awoken from a trance. "Yes, it is." she said as she nodded.

"AIIIEE!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground tangled in rope and tent material. "Neji! Tenten! Don't just stand there help me!!" Naruto yelled struggling to free himself. Tenten giggled as she walked over to Naruto and began pulling the rope. Sakura glanced over to the situation as she sighed.

"Baka." she said under her breath. She stepped off the rock as she headed over and helped Tenten free Naruto. Once he was free he sat off to the side as Sakura, Tenten and Neji put up the tent properly. Neji and Tenten headed inside as they got ready for bed. Kakshi jumped down beside Sakura. "I'll keep watch tonight." He told her.

Sakura nodded. "Okay." she said as Kakashi dissapeared and headed into a tree that overlooked their campsite. She opend the tent as she turned to Naruto, "Naruto, are you comming?" She asked holding the tent flap open. Naruto turned back to look at her.

"I'll be there in a minute Sakura-chan!" he said with a smile.

"Okay." she said as she dissapeard inside the tent and layed down beside Neji, leaving an open space on the other side of her for Naruto.

Naruto walked to the edge of the cliff as he held Sasuke's forehead protector in his hand. The ends blowing in the wind. "Sasuke.." he said as he looked up from the forehead protector to the moon. He sighed as he put it back into his pocket and went inside of the tent, laying down beside Sakura as he fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurried footsteps and hard breathing were heard heading down the hallway.

Gaara sat at the head of the table as the Suna council sat around him. Murmer and chatter were heard amongst them as Gaara rested his head against his hand. He let out a small sigh as he remembered how boring these meetings could be. He drew his attention towards the door as a breathless jounin busted through.

"Kaze..Kaze..Kazekage-sama!" He yelled in between breaths.

Gaara lifted his head from his hand as he looked at the man emotionless. The mans eyes rolled back into his head as he suddenly fell forward a kunai sticking out of his back, with blood comming out of the wound. Gaara stood from his chair as he looked around at all the shocked faces around the room. He then looked over at Baki who nodded at Gaara and picked up the Jounin and exited the room. Gaara turned his attention to the council members as they all looked at him with worried eyes as they knew that Gaara knew something they didn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slept a bit restlessly. She began having a dream that she didn't have for a while now, it was almost like a flashback...

_"Sasuke! Please, stay behind and I can help you with your revenge. And if you can't stay..take me with you! I love you more than anything Sasuke!" Sakura held her hands to her chest as tears streamed down her face._

_Sasuke turned his head and looked over his shoulder at her. "You're still annoying." he said with a smirk._

_Sakura looked up as Sasuke turned and started walking away._

_"Don't go! If you go I'll scream really loud and.." Sasuke dissapeard from in front of her and appeared behind her. Sakura stood there motionless. _

_"Sakura." Sasuke said softly from behind her. "Thank you." A moments silence passed as Sasuke then knocked Sakura out. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura managed to say before she collapsed to the floor..._

Sakura opened her eyes as tears were streaming down her face but she showed no emotion. "Sasuke-kun." she whispered quietly as she held her hand by her chest. She sighed as she layed back down and fell asleep.

The sun rose as Sakura, Tenten and Neji all stepped out of the tent stretching and yawning. Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was in holding his book in one hand and rubbing the back of his head with the other. "Good morning." he said with a smile. Neji sat by a fire he had made as he made them all breakfast. They all sat and ate their breakfast discussing what was the actual disturbance at the sand village.

"Well then, is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked looking at them.

"Everyone but one." Tenten said pointing to the tent. Sakura turned her head as she sighed. "I'll get him, you guys just make sure you're ready to go. " She got up and walked over to the tent. She slowly opened the tent flap as she poked her head in. " NARUTO!! WAKE UP NARUTO!!" Sakura yelled.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he immeadiatly sat up. "I'M UP I'M UP!!" he said shaking his fist.

"Good. We're leaving." Sakura said with a smile as she walked away and the tent collapsed on Naruto. Naruto struggled as he finally got out. He packed up the tent and headed to the rest of the team.

They began running down the side of the cliff and through the valley below. They jumped from tree to tree when finally they stopped.

They entered a small village that lay between Konoha and Suna. They walked through the empty streets as a passing wind blew a door open as it swing back and forth on its hinges. The swinging door was the only noise heard as they passed through the, what seemed like, abandoned village. "Hn." Kakashi said as he glanced around the village. "This is a normal trading route between Konoha and Suna. It normally isn't this quiet.." Kakshi said as he stopped abruptly almost bumping into Sakura. He looked at her. She had her head turned to the side a bit as she stared at one building in particular.

"Neji." She said quietly not looking back. Neji nodded his head as he turned to face the building Sakura was focused on.

"Byakugan!" Neji said as veins protruded around his eyes and his vision became enhanced. He could see through the walls as he saw a chakra ciculatory system, enhancing his vision further he began to see the actual appearance of a person. He then spotted three more chakra ciculatory system. As he moved his eyes upward he could see four more uptop. His eyes turned back to their pearl colour as he looked over at Sakura. "There's eight people, four on the ground floor, and four on the roof." Neji stated.

Sakura nodded as she was just about to give instructing when a kunai headed straght towards her, she looked up without anytime to dodge or deflect it she stood staring at it as she suddenly blinked when she heard the sound of another kunai deflecting it. She looked over to see that Kakashi had deflected the on comming kunai with one of his own.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded as she pulled out a kunai. "Yeah, just caught off guard is all." she said as she looked over at the building and she spotted one of the ninja's on the roof.

_Way too go Sakura, you're the leader and you couldn't even dodge one kunai!_

She yelled to herself inside her head. She took out a few shurikan as she threw it at the ninja on the roof. The ninja stood deflecting the shurikan with his kunai. Three other ninja walked up and stood beside him. Sakura, and the rest of the team, raised a hand to shield their eyes from the sun as they spotted the forehead protector on the ninja's head. It beared a very identifiable and unforgettable insignia..a music note.

GAH. DONE; i will start writing the next chapter right away. haha. reviews would be GREEAT :) thanks. 3


	2. Chapter 2:Konoha's green beast

**A/N: Okay. I know this story doesn't comply with the whole Naruto story, but who cares. My story, my rules. ) Anywho, I know the past chapter was boring, but it was just to get it started soo hang in there. It will get more interesting, I promise. )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own any of the characters, unfortunatly. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The whole teams eyes widened at the sight of the insignia. "The sound, what are they doing here!" Naruto yelled stepping forward. He gripped a kunai tightly in the other hand. His blue eyes staring furiously at teh sound ninja that stood unconcerned ontop the roof. Naruto gritted his teeth as he began thinking of Sasuke and how he had left to join forces with Orochimaru who was the leader of the sound.

"We know there are four others with you." Kakashi said in a non concerned tone as he looked up at the ninja, his hands in both pockets. Kakashi wondered what the sound was doing all the way near Suna. The sound ninja simply laughed at Kakashi's remark as he waved his hand and the other four ninja appeared beside him.

"I see. Having that Hyuga prodigy benefits you quite well in locating your enemy." he said as he crossed his arms. "No matter, whoever he is and whatever he can do will not be enough to help you. You die here." with that, several kunai headed towards the group with immense speed and precision. They all jumped out of the way dodging the kunai's as Tenten looked over her shoulder and spotted something attatched to the end of them. "An exploding note!" she yelled as her and the rest of the team jumped out of the way just avoiding it.

After the dust cleared Sakura looked around for the ninja as she saw someone comming her way, fast. He was holding a kunai as the sound of another kunai hitting it could be heard. Sakura looked up to see Naruto standing there holding his kunai against that of the sound ninja's. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura with a smile on his face. "I got this one." He said turning back to the sound ninja as they fought to overpower each other. Sakura nodded as she quickly ran to the side looking around as she spotted two sound ninja after Kakashi, two after Neji, one on Tenten and not to mention the one Naruto had occupied. Sakura calculated only six, there were two missing.

She looked down as she saw a shadow in front of her, she immeadiatly looked up seeing a ninja come down upon her holding out a kunai. She quickly moved to the side dodging the attack as the sound ninja landed on his feet staring at her with a grin. "I'm going to have fun with you my pink haired pretty." he said licking his lips as he approached her slowly. He suddenly dissapeared stabbing a kunai into her side. She let out a scream of pain as she began feeling the blood trickle down.

------

Kakashi did a round house kick to the side of one of the sound ninja's face as he was sent back flying into a building. The building then collapsed in on him. He turned his attention to the other ninja charging at him with a kunai in hand. Kakashi brought his kunai up to stop the other. They stood there fighting to overpower the other, when, undoubtedly, Kakashi over powerd him and knocked his kunai away bringing his kunai to meet with the sound ninja's abdomen. Kakashi snapped his head to the side when he heard Sakura's scream.

-------

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made hand signs and four Naruto clones appeared around him. "Let's show them how it's done!" Naruto yelled raising his fist into the air. One clone dove forward yelling "Uz-" the next clone did the same this time yelling "A-" the next doing the smae yelling "Ma-" finally the last clone momiking them yelling "Ki-" Naruto came down upon the sound ninja finishing it off with, "Naruto Renden!" As he kicked the head of the sound Ninja and sent him flying into the ground headfirst. Naruto landed with a smile and thumbs up as he snapped his head to the side when he heard Sakura scream. The four Naruto clones dissapearing.

----

Tenten pulled out a scroll along her waist as she bit her thumb and ran it along the scrool. A long wooden stick appeared as she held it in a battle stance. The sound ninja charged at her with a kunai as Tenten quickly disarmed him of his kunai and swiftly brought the stick up hitting him under his chin as he was send flying upwards and then back down. She swung it above her head then stopped as she charged forward executing a number of combos with her staff as the sound ninja finally dropped to the ground with out any movement. She smirked as she held the staff by her side. She was called the master of weapons for nothing. She quickly turned her head at the sound of Sakura's voice.

---

Neji stood in his battle position, one hand palm facing out in front of him, and one behind him. His byakagun activated he watched and anticipated the sound ninja's every move as they both charged at him. Neji moved his hand so tehy were both in front of him as he held the apart. As soon as the ninja raised their arms to attack him Neji took this oppurtunity and thursted his hands forward using only two fingers as he hit places all around their chest when he stopped and returned to his fighting stance. The sound ninja stood unable to move, their eyes wide as the kunai's fell from their hands and they slowly fell back to the ground. Neji turned his head as he heard Sakura scream.

---

The ninja held the kunai tightly as he dug it deeper into Sakura's side. Sakura let out another scream of pain as Tenten,Kakashi, Neji and a furious Naruto all stood in front of her. "Take another step closer and I'll kill her." The sound ninja said pulling the kunai out of her side and holding it at her throat. Threatening a little blood to drip down as he pushed it harder against his skin. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist as he stared at the sound ninja and took a step closer preparing an attack when the sound ninja moved his hand quickly to slash Sakura's throat. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled when suddenly a flash of green was all that could be seen as a grunt of pain was all that was heard and the sound ninja dropped to the ground. Sakura began to fall back from the wounds she suffered...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming and running civilians were all that could be heard as Gaara stood on the roof of the Kazekage building watching the horror that occurred. "Kazekage-sama! What do we do!" A worried council member shouted from behind him. Gaara closed his eyes as he held his chest. "Nothing." he said in his calm monotone voice. The councilor was shocked at what Gaara had said as he stood up straight still holding his wounded side. "You..you YOU MONSTER! We never should've entrusted you in being the Kazekage! We were right all along! You are nothing but a monster and threat to this village! You're going to stand around and watch as your village falls without doing anything to protect it! You are nothing like your father was! You are a disgrace to him and to this village!" The councilor yelled as he turned and limped back into the building. Gaara closed his eyes as he sighed. He tilted his head back as the wind brushed against his face. A pool of blood was already forming at his feet. He had done what he could to save the village. He knew he had done his best, or at least tried. He opened his eyes as he held out his hand before him and in it held a jade necklace. He sighed clenching his fist tightly as he began walking away, a trail of blood following him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura began falling to the ground as Naruto started forward when he stopped. Sakura was caught by someone. Naruto looked up to see someone in green spandex with a green jounin vest and a wide grin on his face. He stood up holding Sakura bridal style. "Lee!" Naruto yelled his mouth dropping. "What are you doing here!" He yelled shaking his fist. "Saving my one true love!" Lee said looking down at Sakura with a wide smile and eyes made of hearts. Sakura looked up at him kind of scared.

"Uhh, Lee..you can put me down now.." Sakura said with a forced smile. Lee nodded as he layed her gently on the ground and the others approached her. "Did Old Lady Tsunade send you?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. Lee nodded, " As soon as I got back from a mission with Gai-sensai, she told me all about this and thought you guys would need some help!" he said with his nice guy pose. Naruto scoffed at what he said. "We don't need any help." He said under his breath.

Sakura leaned back on her elbows as she pushed herself up. Kakashi kneeled down behind her as he allowed her to use him to rest on. Sakura looked up at him with thankful eyes as Kakashi responded with an unseen smile and a happy eye. Sakura made some hand signs as a green chakra began to glow around her hands and she held it over her wounded side as it instantanously began to heal. When she was finished Kakashi helped her stand as she brushed her self off and looked around at her teammates.

"Alright, well that was enough of a set back let's get going. We've almost reached Suna." Sakura said as the rest nodded and they turned to head down the path to Suna. "Wait a second." Tenten said as they stopped to look at her. She stood examining the corpses only counting seven. "Weren't there eight?" She asked turning to look at the team. "That's right!" Naruto yelled snapping his fingers as he searched around frantically for the missing sound ninja. "Byakugan!" Neji said as the veins once again protruded around his eyes and his vision enhanced. He searced the immeadiate area as there was no sign of the ninja. His eyes returned to normal as he looked at Sakura shaking his head. "He's not here. " he said as Naruto stopped searching and returned to the group. "Alright then. Let's go." Sakura said turning and running off towards Suna, the rest following.

----------

The missing sound ninja was nearby watching however. The leader of the small gatherd sound ninja smirked as he turned and ran off. "Orochimaru will be pleased. " he said with an evil grin as he dissapeared.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes : GAHH. Short chapter, I know ! Well, this chapter may have seemed pointless and kind of confusing? But don't worry. It will all make sense in the near future. hahh. i promise they will get more interesting. ) Well.. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please and thank you :) i ll love you forever ! haha. 3**

_Princess Of Darkness ; 3_


	3. Chapter 3: Impostors!

**Authors notes: REVIEW PLEASE; i dont want to be writing this story for nothing! At least let me know it's being read! GAHH :)**

**Disclaimer: soo. ive checked the mail, and apparently i still do not own naruto? Oh well. perhaps in another life?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara felt the darkness closing in on him. He leaned against a wall as he slowly began to slide down leaving a blood trail on the wall behind him. He sat against the wall his head facing upwards and his eyes closed.

_**"What are you doing boy!" **_Gaara could hear a voice speak from within him.

_"This is it Shukaku." _Gaara answered.

_**"So that's it. You're just going to sit there and give up. You're not going to fight for your country." **_Shukaku said now growling.

_"What do you suppose I do?" Gaara asked weakly._

_He could hear Shukaku growl with laughter inside of him. __**"Take them out. Take them all out. Show them who is the strongest, make them fear you again. Make them pay. Make them all pay, especially the konoha shinobi, they did this to you. They destroyed your village. Make them pay..MAKE THEM PAY!" **_Shukaku yelled within him as Gaara brought his hands to his head and dug his fingers into his scalp due to the pain Shukaku was causing. Gaara opened his eyes as he lowered his hands.

_"I..I can't." _He said lowering his head.

_**"Why not? Is is because you love her?" **_Shukaku said followed by a laugh.

_"Shut up, shut up.. SHUT UP!" _Gaara finally yelled grasping his head again as the jade necklace he once held fell to the ground beside him and he looked at it gritting his teeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stopped as they arrived at Suna. They slowly approached the front gates, you could call it, Sakura slowly pulled out the pass as she looked around. There were no guards in sight as she glanced back at Kakashi who nodded to her. Naruto just marched on through without noticing while the rest of them were cautious. "Naruto." Neji said in his demanding voice. Naruto stopped and looked over to Neji. "Nani, Neji?" he asked confused. Neji looked over at Sakura who was looking up at the sky. She shook it off as they continued through and into Suna. Usually, there would be a small gathering awaiting them, especially since they requested them for an urgent mission.

They slowly walked through the lonely streets of Suna, where vendors would usually be convincing people to buy their things, or dancers wouuld sing and dance happily through the street. A wind passed by blowing some sand in small circles. Kakashi glanced up at a building rooftop as he thought he saw someone. "Hn." he said as he got closer to Sakura and said in low tone, almost a whisper. "Something's not right. We're being followed." Sakura simply replied by nodding her head.

The continued as they arrived at the Kazekage building. Sakura turned to face her teammates. "Tenten,Neji and Lee , you stand guard out here. Kakashi and Naruto you come intside with me. " They all nodded without objection as Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto turned and entred as they could hear Neji behind them telling Tenten and Lee what to do and where to go and what formation to make.

The three ninja slowly walked through the dark and empty hallways of the building as they stopped when they reached the room where the meetings were held. Kakashi slowly opened the door with Naruto and Sakura behind him peeking over his shoulders. Kakashi immeadiatly upon entering, the smell of stale blood and death filled his nostrels. The scent soon filling the halls and Sakura and Narutos's nostrels as well.

Sakura quickly ran in examining the corpses. She checked all their pulses as all but one were dead. She ran over to Baki's body as she check his pulse and breathing. His breaths were slow, and life was slowly fading from him. She turned him onto his back as she pulled out a kunai and cut open his shirt. She stared at the huge gash on his abdomen and side as he had suffered sever wounds. She made a few hand signs as she held her hands over his abdomen and a glow of green surrounded her hands as she began healing him. He slowly began to cough of blood as regained conciousness.

Kakashi and Naruto made their way over to him as Naruto crouched beside him and Kakashi stood, his arms crossed looking down at him. Baki began opening his eyes as he looked at the three faces all looking down at him. Shock and fear suddenly took him over as he turned over on his stomache and frantically began crawling away. Confused, Sakura reached over and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped as he slowly turned and looked at her. "F..finish me off." he said slowly closing his eyes.

"What..what are you talking about!?" Sakura said as she pulled her hand away looking up at Kakashi, almost assuming he would know, but he simply shrugged to Sakura and turned his attention back to Baki. "What happend here?" Naruto asked impatiently. Baki spit in Naruto's direction as it landed by his feet. His spit was red, mostly blood. "How dare you mock me. You know what happend!" Baki yelled angrily as he turned leaning up against a nearby wall. Naruto looked dazed and confused as he simply stared at Baki shaking his head.

"The leaf shinobi, allies of the sand." he scoffed spitting once more. "You disgust me. Although, we probably deserve it for attacking you that one time. But you shamless cowards got close so we wouldn't suspect it. I should've known..I should've known!" he said banging his fists against the ground.

Naruto, insulted and annoyed, stood and picked Baki up by his collar holding him in the air. "Now listen here! Nobody insults the leaf shinobi, nobody!" Naruto growled furiously. "Now, tell us what happend!" Naruto said shaking him a bit and staring into his eyes.

"Alright," Baki said grabbing Naruto's arm. "I'll humour you. " he said glancing over at Kakashi and Sakura before returning his gaze upon Naruto.

**Flashback.**

"Kazekage-sama. The meeting is about to begin." Baki said standning in the doorway of the balcony. Gaara sighed as he simply nodded and turned walking past Baki and into the building.

Gaara and Baki both entered the room where the meetings were held, where the four tall statue's of the former Kazekage's stood proud. One of them being Gaara's father. Gaara walked over and took a seat at the head of the table as Baki stood at the door. The meeting commenced as a ninja soon burst through the door and soon after fell dead, a kunai in his back. Baki picked up the fallen ninja and exited the room. Gaara turned to the elders sitting at the table as he simply bowed and left after Baki.

He walked onto the balcony and over to where Baki was standing. "What happend?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice. Baki simply shook his head. "We don't know. But, we've recieved word the Konoha ninja are here on a mission we requested from them." Baki turned questiongly to Gaara as Gaara simply nodded his head. "Yes, I was aware of the mission sent to them regarding their help with that whol situation of the mole we had. An elder had requested it and I approved." Gaara said turning as he saw what seemed to be Sakura and Naruto enter the balcony. Naruto waving frantically and Sakura with a big smile on her face.

Baki bowed as he exited the balcony and headed to the meeting room to talk with the elders. Upon entering the meeting room he was shocked to find bloody corpses scattered throughout the room. One elder managed to escape, he saw the bloody trail lead out into the halway as Baki was about to turn to leave as he was knocked into the room and the door slammed shut. He looked up to saw a figure towering over him. That figure, was Kakashi. Baki scrambled to his feet as he rubbed his eyes to amke sure what he was seeing was real. "Kakashi!" he yelled standing firm. "What are you doing blocking the door! There's trouble, we're glad you've arrived we need your help and -- " he was cut off. " I know." Kakashi simply replied in a cold tone as he had an evil glare and he slowly lifted up his forehead protector revealing his sharingan eye. Baki stood both surprised and scared as he stared into the eyes of what was supposed to be his ally. He took out a kunai and readied himself for a battle of a lifetime.

Naruto and Sakura walked up to Gaara as Naruto patted him on the back and Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "We heard you needed our help with something." Naruto stated looking at Gaara. Gaara slightly nodded as he turned and looked out over Suna. "Yes, it appears that--" Gaara stopped as he felt a sudden pain wash over him. He turned to see Sakura and Naruto both holding their kunai's as it was lodged into Gaara's side. He looked up and saw an evil grin on both their faces as they flipped backwards pulling the kunai out. An evil laugh escaped Naruto as he dissapeard leaving Sakura. Shocked at what had happend, Gaara never expected these two people of any to be the ones to attack him. His wound, which should've healed by now, didn't. He looked down to see a green sticky substance around his wound as he noticed it was some sort of poison preventing his skin to heal and rebuild itself. He looked up to Sakura as she smiled and blew him a kiss as she then dissapeard. Gaara turned as he looked down upon Suna and watched as Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Sakura ran around terrorizing the citizens. Gaara held out his hand as a mountain of sand was created slowly as he then stopped thriving in pain as the posion had taken effect. He motioned for the citizens to follow his sand into a nearby building that could support them all. They all ran to the building as he held out his hand once more, mustering up his remaining chakra as he double plated the building with sound keeping the citizens in and the attackers out. The sand could not be broken through. Gaara heard an elder yelling behind him as he grabbed his side and walked off.

**End of Flashback**

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all stood horrified at the information they had just recieved. Naruto let go of Baki as he stood up slowly.

"I..I don't believe it." Sakura finally said, shaking a bit. "But, we just got here." Baki started to laugh as stared daggers at Sakura. "Save your antics, I know what you did. I saw it with my two eyes." he shot back. "Baki-san. You have to believe us, we didn't do this." Sakura said stepping forward.

Kakashi remained quiet as he thought to himself. "We have to get to Gaara and make sure he's okay. " Sakura said immeadiatly heading for the door. "Naruto, go to Neji, Tenten and Lee and let them know what's happening. Baki and I will search for these impostors and get to the bottom of this. " Nauruto nodded his head. "Hai." he said as he dissapeard. Sakura was already gone, in search of Gaara.

_Please be okay.._

_-----------------------------------_-------------

Lee sighed as he stared off into the distance then looked down at Neji and Tenten who were standing guard at the door while he was on watch duty atop this building. "This is boring." he said to himself as he suddenly pirked up. "No! I cannot sustain to this being boring. The spiringtime of yo uth must be patient. " He said smiling and giving a thumbs up to seemingly no one.

"Naruto." Tenten said surprised as Naruto appeared from no where looking at them without saying a word. A few moments of silence passed as Neji finally spoke up. "Well?" he asked, Naruto didn't answer. " What's happening? Did you find Gaara? Where's Sakura and Kakashi-sensai?" Tenten asked impatiently. Suddenly Kakashi and Sakura appeared beside him as Tenten let out a sigh of relief. "There you guys are, I was getting nervous. " Tenten said walking up to Sakura with a smile. Suddenly Tenten felt something cold around her neck as it became hard for her to breathe. She looked down and saw a hand around her neck. surprised she looked up to see who it had belonged to. "Sa..Sakura." she managed to say as she grabbed onto Sakura's wrist. "What..What are you doing!" she said in a panic as she tried to pry her hand off of her neck.

Neji stepped forward almost yelling." Sakura! What are you doing you baka! Let her go!" he said approaching them as he was suddenly thrown back against the wall of the Kazekage's building. He stood up to see that Naruto had just forcefully kicked him against the wall. Neji slowly got up as he noticed three new figures standing with them. Neji's eyes widened as he saw who they were. It was Tenten, Lee...and Neji. He glanced over to see that Sakura was still holding Tenten. "What the hell is going on.." Neji said in his cool monotone voice.

----------------------------------------

Sakura ran through the halls of the dark building as she made her way to the balcony. She ran to the edge as she looked around but saw no one. She was about to turn and leave when she felt she had stepped in something sticky. She looked down to see a pile of blood. She looked to the side as she saw dragged footprints.

_Gaara.._

She began following the footprints as it led to a small door. She stopped as she looked at the open door, only darkness awaited her as she took a breath and slowly entered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stood examining all the faces that stood staring at him. He looked over as he saw Tenten in Sakura's grasp as she began fighting for air. He sighed as he looked over at the other Tenten who stared viciously at him.

_What do I do..._

He though to himself when suddenly a vivid flash of green ran by grabbing Tenten from Sakura's gras as it stopped beside Neji. He looked over to see that Lee was there holding Tenten with a huge smile on his face. Tenten slowly regained conciousness as she began coughing. Lee set her on her feet as she was hunched over still coughing. She finally stood up as she looked over at Neji and Lee and then back at the others standing in front of her.

Neji got into a fighting stance. "Byakugan!" he yelled as veins protruded around his eyes and his vision was enhanced. He studied their chakra circulatory systems as his eyes returned to normal and he looked over at Lee and Tenten standing beside him. "It's unmistakable that these chakra circulatory systems are theirs. I don't sense anything different. But, it's not them." Neji said turning back to the impostors that stood before them.

"What do we do Neji?" Tenten asked eyeing herself that stood in front of her. Neji shook his head. "We have no choice but to fight. " he said as he turned his attention to the Neji that stood before him. Lee got low into a fighting stance as he grinned widely at the Lee in front of him. "But we're out numberd." Tenten stated with a worried look as she examined her team that stood before her. Neji sighed as he shook his head. " Be careful." Those were his last words as the impostor Neji started too attack.

--------------------------------

Kakashi and Baki ran through the hallways of the Kazekage building. Baki trailing a bit behind Kakashi due to the fact he was still injured, and that he did not trust him. "How do I know you're the real you." Baki said, finally breaking the silence. Kakashi didn't turn around as he continued running and his simply replied. "You don't." This didn't scare Baki any, but he knew it was true. Even if he had said he was the real Kakashi, Baki still wouldn't believe him. A sigh escaped his lips as they headed for the entrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entered the small room as she walked in, it got colder and colder with each step she took. The room seemed to be getting smaller. She stopped as she looked around. Her eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness. "Gaara..." she finally managed to say softly. No reply. She continued through the room as she stopped when she heard subtle breathing. She looked around as she could sense a strong presence of chakra. She began making her way towards that presence as she suddenly stopped when somethign wrapped around her foot and started making its way up her body slowly covering her mouth and lifting her in the air.

Her eyes widened as she was retricted to move. She stared in front of her as she sensed the chakra getting closer when finally she saw a pair of eyes glowing in front of her. Eyes filled with no emotion. Jade eyes,much like her own.

_Gaara._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was slammed against a nearby building as a part of it chipped off and fell on his head. Tenten and Neji were also slammed against the building. "They have the exact same moves." Lee said wiping away some blood from his mouth. Neji and Tenten nodded as their eyes widened when they saw multiple kunai fly their way. They then heard the sound of the kunai's falling to the ground as they looked up to see Naruto standing in front of them holding a kunai. He glanced over his shoulder. "I guess you guys found out already." he said with a grin as he extended his hand to help Neji up. Neji accepted and stood, while Lee did the same to Tenten.

"They fight exactly as we do. And even with you here, we are still out numbered." Neji informed Naruto. Naruto nodded as he glared at the Naruto in front of him. They engaged in combat again as they were once again thrown against the building.

Breathing hard Lee let out a small laugh. "Wow, I never knew I was this hard to beat." he said wiping some more blood off of his mouth. "What are you talking about, I could easily whoop your butt!" Naruto said pushing some fallen rubble off of him. "What! No you couldn't! I could beat you!" Lee snapped back. "Wanna bet! I'll kick your butt right here!" Naruto said glaring at lee.

Neji sighed as it suddenly hit him. "That's it." he said looking over at Lee and Naruto who now stopped arguing. "What's it?" Naruto asked confused. "We can't beat ourselves, we'll fight each other." He said standing and offering his hand to Tenten. Tenten accepted as she stood beside him. "Tenten, you will fight Naruto. Lee, you fight Tenten, I'll fight Lee and Naruto, you will fight me. " He said pointing to the Neji impostor. Naruto nodded as they all repositioned themselves in front of their new opponents.

Neji had picked these oponents for them purposely. Naruto was a close combat fighter, with Tenten fighting as a long range she could keep him at bay and damage him enough without him touching her. He had placed Lee against Tenten, because being teammates all these years, he had known her weakness'. He had put himself against Lee, because with all the power and chakra he had within him, he could easily stop it with his abilities by getting only one hit, and knowing Lee's weakness' as well. And finally, he had placed Naruto against his impostor simply because Naruto was the only one who had even beaten Neji before, and he was positive he could do it again.

"Neji," Naruto said looking over at him. "What about Sakura and Kakashi?" Naruto asked glancing at them quickly. When suddenly he shileded his eyes as a high wind picked up and Kakashi and Sakura were blown back and slammed against a building as they turned to look at two figures that stood atop a building.

"We'll take care of them." A female voice spoke out, as Naruto and the other shielded their eyes from the sun and saw Tamari and Kankuro smiling back at them. They dissapeared and reappeared beside them. Tamari facing Kakashi and Kankuro in front of Sakura.

Neji simply smirked at their arrival as he turned his focus back to the Lee impostor in front of them.

------------------------------------------------

"Gaara.." she spoe softly again as she stared into his eyes. The sand squeezed tighter around her. She struggled to break free and gasp for air as the sand tightened.

_**"Yes boy. That's it. Squeeze her, squeeze the life out of her."**_ Shukaku's laugh started over again as Gaara winced in pain from the strain in his eyes.

"Gaara..wh..what are you doing." she said gasping for breath as her eyes studied his.

"You destoryed my village, attacked me and now you will beg for you life. Something I will not give you." Gaara said emotionless staring back at her as the sands grip toghtened. Sakura could feel a rib or two crack, as a few other bones began to break.

"Gaara please." she said looking at him with pleading eyes. "I..I know what happened." she said with her few gasps for air. "Please, let me explain..it..wasn't..me.." she said as she began to lose conciousness from the lack of oxygen. "..please.." she managed to say right as the world around her became blurry and she could feel her eyes get heavy.

Gaara commanded the sand to release its grip as it slowly brought Sakura down to the ground. Gaara stood towering over her, crossing his arms. His Kazekage robes were thickly stained with blood as refrained from wincing from the pain that had begun to subside.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open as she looked up at Gaara. "Gaara.." she said as she began breathing normally again. She slowly sat up as she winced in pain from the broken bones. Gaara crouched down next to her as he glared daggers at her.

"I, I know what happend. Those people, they were impostors.." Sakura said still coughing from the lack of air from before. Gaara's sand carried and object over to Sakura as it dropped it in front of her. Sakura looked down and picked up the object. It was a jade necklace. The necklace she had given him last time he was in Konoha.

**Flashback**

Gaara stood and bowed to Tsunade as he made his way out of the Hokage's building. He walked down the street of Konoha as he made his way towards the gates when he stopped. He saw someone standing on the bridge. He made his was over to this person as he noticed the pink hair and emerald eyes.

_Sakura_

Sakura leaned on the railing as she stared down into the glistening water as she saw the cherry blossom petals fall gracefully from the Sakura tree and land innocently ontop of the water. She let out a sigh as she leaned on her hand and watched the water.

Gaara hesitantly made his way over to her. What was he doing, why was he going to her? And most importantly what was this feeling he was having. He stopped about half a foot from her as he looked at her with curious eyes. "Sakura." he said in his monotone voice.

Startled she looked up at him as she smiled. "Good evening Kazekage-sama." Sakura said with a bow. Gaara scoffed at what she said as he turned and faced the water. "Call me Gaara." he said glancing over at her as she nodded then returned her gaze back to the water.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself." Gaara subconciously asked. He stopped as he wondered why he was asking, why he had cared.

Sakura shrugged as a sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know..everyone else is busy I guess." she said with another shrug. Gaara watched as he examined her. She had grown quite a bit in these past few years. He only came her on occasion to meet with Tsunade. He would usually see her, due to the fact that she was afterall, Tsunade's apprentice. But he hadn't taken much notice about her, and about how she grew and improved. He rememberd the helpless little girl who was always crying and getting in the way, he rememberd how she would always fan over that Uchiha boy. The day he really took notice to her was when she had stood up to him, stood up to him to protect that Uchiha. She risked her life to protect his. It was that day, that fight with Naruto that he finally learned what it was to feel, to care for someone and want to protect them and not hurt them. What it was like to have friends, and be cared for. She had definatly grown, he was now of course taller than her. She was much stronger than before. She was a well respectecd kunoichi in Konoha, one of the strongest and best medical nin around. There has been rumours that she may one day pass Tsunade. Not only was she strong and powerful, but she was beautiful. He didn't understand why she didnt' have a special someone yet, or maybe she did and was unwilling to let go of him.

Gaara let out a sigh as he continued to look at the water, it began getting darker as the sun was beginning to set. "You're thinking about that Uchiha boy, arn't you." Gaara more so stated, than asked. Sakura let out another sigh as she looked over at him. "Why. Why do you dwell on the past instead of looking to your future. Why do you continue to love someone who will not return the same feelings." Gaara said to her as he glanced over at her. He saw a tear roll down her face as he let out a sigh. He hated seeing people cry, it rather annoyed him. He moved closer to her as he was surprised at his own action. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder. "He should be the one crying, because whether he wants to recognize it or not, he lost the best thing he ever had, the best thing anyone could ever have, " with that he turned to look out over the water again. "love."

Sakura looked up at him as she wiped the tear away from her face trying to hold back more as she luncged forward and hugged Gaara. Gaara stood wide-eyed at the action she had took. He didn't know what to do. His sand slowly pryed her off of him as he looked into her glossy eyes. He could see the hurt and betrayal in them as she quickly turned away. "S..sorry." she managed to say before bowing and turning to leave.

Gaara sighed, "Wait." he called after her. She immeadiatly stopped. He walked closer to her as he reached out his arms and forcefully pulled her close to him holding her. It was then she burst out crying and she wrapped her arms around his back. He could feel the tears sink through his robes and he felt them on his chest. Several minutes passed as she finally stopped crying and she slowly browk the embrace. She looked up at Gaara as she bowed, her short pink hair falling forward. "Thank you." she said as he returned with a bow.

"I have to leave for Suna now." Gaara started. " I understand." Sakura said as she began to walk away. "I'd like it if you walked me to the gate." he stated staring at her. She stopped and turned as she nodded with a smile. They soon approached the gates as Sakura sighed. "Well, this is as far as I go. " she said with a frown. Gaara nodded as he began to walk off. "Wait!" Sakura called running up to him. She reached her hands to the back of her neck as she undid the necklace she was wearing. "Hold out your hand." she instructed him, he obeidently held out his ahdn as she placed a jade necklace in the center of his palm. "I hope you will visit soon." she said as she smiled and gave him one last hug before walking back into Konoha.

Gaara turned and headed back to Suna, escorted by a few ANBU as he began thinking of the past events and he held the necklace to his chest. What was this feeling, was this what they called _love._

**End of flashback.**

Sakura looked at the jade necklace she held in her hand as she could feel her eyes beginning to water. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him. He simply turned and began heading for the exit as he glanced over his shoulder as in telling her to follow. She rose to her feet as she followed him and they soon made their way to the edge of the balcony hearing the sound of battle below them.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes : DONE; a long chapter to make up for the two short ones before it. DONT WORRY; this is still a Sasu/Saku fic i just needed to add some fluff between Gaara and her. He loves her, but she only loves him as a friend. HAHH. i told you it would get more exciting? Dont worry. it gets better. Sasuke will come annd there will be MORE FLUFF;MORE FIGHTS; MORE DEATH !! haha. but more fluff. lol. REVIE PLEASE D : **


	4. Chapter 4: A new avenger rises

**Authors notes : hmm. not much to say really? This chapter is based on fights? Some fluff...and DEATH. BWHAHA ) REVIEW? yah..you should )**

**Disclaimer: Nope..not yet. Still don't own Naruto.. sigh**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he charged forward at the Neji clone as he thrusted his hand full of chakra into his chest and it was thrown backwards and slammed into a building, the top of the building collapsing down on him. Naruto stood breathing heavily as the Neji clone didn't get up. Naruto was suddenly knocked back. He was sent flying into the Kazekage building as he stopped in mid-air. Naruto looked up to see Kakashi holding him. Kakashi put him on his feet as he examined the situation. Baki not to far behind, walked out and saw the leaf shinobi doubled. His eyes widened as he looked at the real Naruto and Kakashi and bowed his head. He now believed them and that was his way of apologizing.

Lee let out a battle cry as he finished off the Tenten clone with a hard kick to the abdomen that sent her flying across their makeshift battle field. The clone struggled to get up but finally fell in defeat. Lee turned to face Naruto and Kakashi as he held out his thumbs up and a wide grin spread across his face.

Tenten let out a scream as she was forcefully knocked out of the air and flew back heading towards a bent and broken wodden post with a sharp edge. Her eyes widened as she spotted the spike ready to penetrate her body as she closed her eyes. She waited for the pain to rush over her body as the stake penetrated her but she soon opened her eyes and looked up to see Neji. Neji had dove from where he was fighting and caught Tenten before she was caught on the wooden spike. Tenten smiled as Neji just looked at her with his pearl eyes before setting her on the ground.

Neji and Tenten made thier way over to Kakashi, Naruto and Lee. Kakashi sighed as he examined the clones that were left. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and Lee. At least the Neji and Tenten clones were out of the way. They wouldn't have to worry about major projectile attacks or their chakra circulatory systems closing. "Alright," Kakashi finally spoke. " Neji, Lee, you fight Naruto. Tenten and Tamari do your best to keep Sakura occupied. Naruto, Kankuro you will help take me down. " "Hai!" They all answered as they all got in position to their new opponent. "What about the Lee clone Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked anxious. Kakashi shook his head. "We have to ignore him for now and hope that he doesn't get involved." They all looked at Kakashi wide-eyed as they nodded and turned their attention back to their opponents.

"Naruto, how much chakra do you have left?" Kakashi asked quickly glancing over his shoulder at Naruto. "Just enough left for one more Rasengan." Naruto said breathing heavily. "Good." Kakashi responded. "Kankuro, keep my clone occupied." Kankuro nodded as he jumped in front of Naruto and Kakashi holding crow in front of him with his chakra strings.

---------------------

The sakura clone charged forward with a chakra fist aimed for Tenten. A sudeen wind blew the Sakura clone away. Tenten looked over at Temari as she nodded in saying thanks. She took out her last scroll as she bit her finger and ran it across. Smoke surrounded her as she once again held her staff. The Sakura clone got to her feet as she took out a kunai and threw it at Tenten. Tenten spun her staff as the kunai got caught in the staff. Tenten smirked as she pulled the kunai out and spun it around her finger. She looked over at Temari as Temari nodded almost reading her thoughts and knowing what she wanted. Tenten jumped into the air taking out a small scroll. She dropped her staff as she ran her already bitten finager around the scroll and smoke appeared. From teh smoke appeared about a dozen kunai and a dozen more shurikan all heading towards Sakura. Temari appeared beside Tenten as she gave one final wave to her fan that helped the kunai and shurikan to travel at an amazing speed almost impossible to dodge. The Sakura stood still, like a deer in the headlights as she blocked her face and the kunai and shurikan made contact with her body. Once the dust settled, Tenten landed on the ground kneeling on one knee breathing heavily as her and Temari looked over at the bloody mess left over from the Sakura clone that now lay dead on the ground. A smile spread across their faces.

------------------

Lee was thrown back as Neji caught him. Lee stood as he used his thumb to wipe the blood dripping from his smirk. " I guess he didn't lie when he said he could whoop my butt." Lee said with a small laugh. Neji got into a fighting position. " Stay back Lee." he said in his demanding tone. "But.." Neji simply looked over his shoulder as Lee nodded holding his side. "Watch for the opening." Neji said to Lee as he turned back to the Naruto clone. Lee ran forward. As his hands started moving extremly fast on the Naruto clone's chest making his hands seem a blur. "Sixty-four palms!" he yelled hitting the Naruto clone sixty-four times with his hands. Neji suddenly grasped his chest as he looked down to see that the Naruto clone had got him with a kunai. Neji stumbled to the side as he looked over at Lee who was already in motion. With a final battle cry he slammed his foot into the Naruto clone's chest sending him flying backward. The Naruto clone tried to stand but only grabbed his chest where his heart would've been and collapsed to the ground.

------------------

Crows mouth opened as several kunai shot out at the Kakashi clone. He easily dodged it. Naruto appeared behind the Kakashi clone taking him out from behind the knee's, the real Kakashi appeared above it with a kunai in his hand. This was it, they had the Kakashi clone. Suddenly Kakashi was stopped. The Lee clone stood holding a kunai to Kakashi's. Kakashi back flipped, "Kuso!" he said under his breath as he looked at the Lee and Kakashi clones. Kunai's flew out towards the Lee clone as he deflected them all. Kakashi looked around to see where the kunai's had come from when he saw Baki standing over to the side a little with a wide grin on his face. "Baki-sensai!" Kankuro yelled. "Go Kakashi, I'll take care of this one." Kakashi nodded his head. "But, Baki-sensai, you're injured!" Temari yelled. Baki shook his head. "Don't worry about me, get yourself looked at." He said as he ran forward and the kunai's clashed once again as Baki drew the Lee clone away from the Kakashi clone.

Naruto appeared beside Kakashi as did Kankuro. "Naruto, follow my lead." Kakashi said as he looked over at Kankuro. "Kankuro." Kankuro nodded as he dissapeared reappearing in front of the Kakashi clone using crow once more. Blades were now a part of this puppet as he viciously swung at the clone but theclone dodged and countered the attacks with ease. The puppet stood still as a blue light surrounded him when suddenly he was blown into pieces when the real Kakashi and Naruto were comming towards the clone each with a powerful attack. Naruto pulled his hand back and Kakashi slightly lifted his. "Chidori!" "Rasengan!" They both yelled as they thrusted their hands forward into the Kakashi clone. A flash of light appeared as everyone had to shield their eyes from it.

When the light dissapeared everyone looked over to see that the Kakashi clone had been taken care of. The real Kakashi was bent down on one knee and Naruto was laying on the ground both breathing heavily. "We..did it." Naruto said in between breaths.

A scream of pain was heard as everyone turned their attention to the voice of the scream. "Baki-sensai!!" Temari yelled as she took a step forward. The Lee clone had him pinned to the wall with a Kunai in his stomache and several more on various places of his body. Shaking, he slowly lifted both his arms, each holding a kunai as he bruoght them up, letting out a final yell he stabbed them into each side of the clone's neck. The clone let go of the kunai as he took a few steps back slowly falling to the ground. Baki began falling to the ground as Temari ran and caught him. "Baki-sensai." she said as she could fell her eyes watering. Knakuro appeared by his side crouching down. Baki looked up at them both with a smile. "I couldn't have asked for better students..." he said beginning to cough up blood. "Sensai.." Temari said in a low whisper. "T..take care of your brother..and look after yourselves.." he said coughing up more blood. "It..was..an...honour.." and with that his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. "Sensai!!!" Temari yelled as her voice echoed through the empty streets of Suna.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara peered over the side of the building as he saw his sensai speak his final words. His hand was clutched into a fist as it felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart. Sakura stood a few feet behind him, not knowing what to say. "Gaara.." she said slowly taking a step beside him. She looked down as she saw the pool of blood underneathe him. She figured he had lost about half of his bodies blood already and was amazed that he was still standing. "Gaara, let me look at that or- " she stopped as he turned to look at her with his emotionless jade eyes. He shook his head as he brushed by her slowly limping heading towards the door that led into the building. After a few steps he stopped and collapsed. "Gaara!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him. She knelt down beside him as she reached to undo his clothes so she could see the extent of the damage. He slapped her hand away. She looked at him for a moment wanting to hit him, to yell and scream but she didn't. She simply reached out her hands again as she trued to undo his clothing again. He slapped her hand away once more as she now glared at him and moved closer to his face. "Gaara, you have to trust me." she said placing a hand on his face. He moved his head away as he looked in the other direction. She sighed as she moved back and pulled out a kunai cutting open his Kazekage robes. She pushed them off as her eyes widened at the sight of the damage. "Oh Gaara.." she said looking at the two deep gashes on his side. She spotted the green sticky substance as she leaned closer and examined it. "Posion." she said to no one in particular. She made a few hand signs green chakra surrounded her hand once more. She held it over the wound as she began to close it up. She could feel it fighting back against her treatment as the poison was meant to not allow this wound to be healed. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she put more chakra into it and the skin began to repair itself. She opened her eyes as she traced her fingers where the wound once was. She looked as she saw Gaara beginning to sweat and wince in pain. "The posion's beginning to take effect." she said to herself as she slowly stood. She bent over and picked up Gaara putting him on her back, piggy-back style. Due to her monsterous strength, this was nothing. She then jumped over the side of the building landing beside all of her injured comrades as she let out a sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well then Hiroshi, are you going to co-operate?" the sound nin said holding a kunai in his hand. Hiroshi simply turned his head to the side. "I will not give you what you want." he said sternly crossing his arms. "Oh?" said the sound nin with a grin. "Well then, looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." screams could be heard as another sound nin came into the room holding a kunai at a womans throat. "Ayame!" Hiroshi yelled uncrossing his arms. "Now then," said the leader as he stepped closer to the woman taking her from the other sound nin. "tell us where they are, or she dies." he said pressing a kunai to the womans throat tightly causing some blood to trickle down. "Don't tell him..Hiroshi." the woman said. The sound nin pushed harder against her throat as more blood trickled down. Hiroshi stood frim as he watched his wife struggle. The sound nin let out a laugh as he handed the woman over to another ninja. He began walking around the room looking at the pictures displayed on a shelf. He stopped as he picked up a picture. "I haven't seen her in years." he said tracing his finger over the picture. "Sakura." he said with a smirk as he placed the picture down. He raised his hand as he pulled down the scarf covering his face. "Come now uncle, I don't like playing games." he said with an evil grin as he turned and faced Hiroshi. "Takashi!" He said in surprise. "I'll give you one more chance, where are they uncle." he said twirling a kunai around his finger. "You see, if you don't tell me, first I'll kill your wife over there, then I'll kill you. And after I will find my cute cousin and end her life. But she will have the most painful death and maybe she'll tell me." He said with a grun. "Leave Sakura out of this! She doesn't know anything about the scrolls!" Hiroshi said with fury. "Oh well, looks like I'll torture her anyway." he said turning and facing the other sound ninja holding Ayame. "Kill her." he said as the sou d ninja obiediently slashed the woman's throat. "Ayame!" Hiroshi yelled as he drew his katana and slashed at teh ninja who killed her. Takashi quickly turned throwing several kunai into Hiroshi. Hiroshi dropped his katana as he staggered back and fell collapsed beside Ayame. "Hiroshi?" he heard someone yell his name as Asuma and Kurenai ran in. "Well, it's time to go boys." Takashi signaled to the other sound nin as they nodded and dissapeared. Kurenai and Asuma ran in throwin shurikan and kunai at the dissapearing figure of Takashi only knicking his arm. "Hiroshi!" Kurenai yelled kneeling beside him. "Asuma, go get Hokage-sama!" She yelled as Asuma soon dissapeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happend to Gaara?! Is he alright!?" Naruto yelled quickly getting to his feet. Sakura nodded. "He'll be fine for now, but we have to get him to the Konoha hospital right away. Is everyone okay to travel." she said looking around. "Yeah, we'll be fine, just minor injuries. " Neji answered supporting Tenten. "Good," Sakura said adjusting Gaara on her back. "Let's go." she said as Kakashi stopped her. "I'll carry Gaara." he said holding his injured side. Sakura simply shook her head. "No, it's okay. Besides, I have the most strength right now and you're injured." she said with a smirk as she dissapeared with everyone else following except for Kakashi. He walked over to Temari and Kankuro. He placed his hand on Kankuro's shoulder. "C'mon, you guys should come with us so we can tend to your wounds." Temari shook her head. "No, I won't leave Baki-sensai!" she said holding him closer. Kakashi looked at Kankuro as he nodded. Kakashi hit Temari in a sensitive place at the back of her neck as she passed out. "Are you okay to carry her?" Kakashi asked Kankuro who replied with a nod. He stood picking up Temari as they soon dissapeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slowly opened as Asuma and Kurenai slowly rose. Tsuande closed the door behind her as she approached them. "Well?" Kurenai asked anxiously. Tsunade shook his head. "He's not going to make it." she said slowly. Asuma wrapped his arm around Kurenai slowly for comfort. "How much longer does he have?" Asuma asked calmly. Tsunade shook her head. "There's no telling how long. His heart could fail at any minute. He has suffered severe blood loss and damage to his inner organs. There isn't anything even I can do." she said lowering her head. "What about Sakura, does she know?" Kurenai asked. Tsunade shook her head. "She hasn't returned from her mission yet." Tsunade said as she turned and made her way back to the Hokage building. "Watch him until..." Tsunade stopped as she let out a sigh. Kurenai shook her head in understanding as she made her way into the room Hiroshi was in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally arrived in Konoha two days later. All out of breath and injured they slowly made their way to the hospital. Sakura brought Gaara to a room as she layed him on the bed and informed the nurses to tend to him immeadiatly as she needed to go to see Tsunade. She left the hospital making her way towards the Hokage building using the rooftops to get there as fast as she could. She finally arrived as she made her way up the stairs passing several ninjas. They all bowed their heads to her and murmerd "I'm sorry." Sakura paused for a minute confused as she brushed it off and arrived at Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door as she could hear Tsunade call from inside telling her to enter.

Sakura entered the room which was dark, and only somewhat lit up by the moonlight. She saw Shizune standing near the desk her head lowered and her hands together. Tsuande slowly turned and faced Sakura as she began making her way towards her. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, "Why is everyone acting so weird around me.." she said taking a step closer to Tsunade. "Sakura." Tsunade said quietly. "Something happend while you were gone.." she said looking up at Sakura placing her hands on her shoulders. "What? What happend." Sakura asked anxiously. "It's your parents Sakura." Tsunade said gripping Sakura's shoulders tightly. 'My..my parents? What's wrong, what happend! Are they sick..what.." Sakura said worried. "They.." Tsunade sighed. "They were killed." Sakura shook her head. "No...no.." she said as she could feel her eyes starting to water. "Sakura, there was nothing we could do." Tsunade said moving closer to hug and comfort her. Sakura pushed Tsunade off of her as she ran out of the office. Tsunade sighed as she looked over at Shizune who was returning her sad glare.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha, tears streaming down her face. The streets were empty due to the fact that it was about eleven at night. Sakura made her way to the bridge as she tripped over a rock and fell on her face. She didn't try to get up as she just layed there. Her tears soaking the sand as she cried.

_They're gone! I could've saved them! That stupid mission, if I wasn't on that stupid mission I would've been here to help them! No, even if I was here I couldn't have saved them, I'm too weak! Weak! I let everyone I cared for, everyone I loved slip through my fingers! They all left me, first Sasuke and now my parents!_

She yelled out in her head. She suddenly stopped when she heard someone. "Sakura-chan?" She slowly lifted her head and wiped her eyes to see who it was.

_Naruto._

"Sakura-chan." He said holding out his hand to help her up. She accepted and rose to her feet. She stood there for a moment as she threw herself at Naruto. Naruto accepted her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. She cried into his clothing as it seeped through and he could feel her tears against his skin. He held her tighter. "It's all my fault!" She yelled. " I could've saved them! If I wasn't so weak I could've stopped this!" She said beating against his chest with her fists. "Sakura. It wasn't your fault. You weren't here." Naruto said. "Yes it is! Even if I was here I couldn't have stopped it!" she said yelling. "I'm too weak! I'm too weak!" she said repeatedly banging her fitsts against him, crying. "No you're not Sakura." he whispered in her ear. They stood there for several minutes finally moving over to a tree where Naruto sat against it and Sakura layed in his lap crying. She finally fell asleep as Naruto noticed this. He picked her up and silently made his way back to his house with her in his arms.

He pushed open the door to his apartment as he walked into his bedroom setting her down on his bed. He slid the covers over her as he brushed away piece of hair that had stuck to her face from her tears. He closed the door as he grabbed a blanket and pillow from a nearby closet. He walked into his living room and undid his couch that opened up to a pull-out bed. He made himself comfortable as he soon fell asleep.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she looked around. She sat up examining the room. She knew where she was. She didn't see Naruto anywhere as she slowly stood and opened the door. She walked out into the living room where she spotted Naruto sleeping on the pull-out bed. She slowly made her way over to him pulling back the covers as she slid in beside him. She lifted his arm and placed it around her as she snuggled up close. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he looked over and saw Sakura laying beside him. He pulled her closer as she layed her head on his chest. He smiled as he closed his eyes falling asleep once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the funeral as they all gatherd in the cemetary. Pictures of Hiroshi and Ayame Haruno were placed beside the tombs. Almost all the villagers and ninjas were present. With the exception of the injured in the hospital. Sakura stood her head bowed as she fought back the tears. She knew, as a shinobi, they were not allowed to express their emotions. Naruto placed his arm around her as she leaned her head against his chest. She could hear Tsunade talking about her parents and that they were a blessing and it was a great honour to have them in the village. It was true, the Haruno family had done much for the village. Her father, Hiroshi, was a legendary samurai who saved the village on more than one occasion. And her mother, a close friend of Tsunade, was a great medic nin. One by one, they all moved slowly to place flowers outside the tombs. Everyone left as Sakura was the only one who stayed. She knelt before the tomb where her parents were layed to rest.

"I promise. I will no longer be weak. I will protect everyone I love, even if it means risking my own life. I will avenge your deaths. I will kill the ones who did this!" she said slamming her fist against the ground as she lowered her head and she dig her hands into the ground. What was this feeling.

_Revenge._

The tears had dried up. Her smile replaced with an emotionless glare.

_Hate._

Now she knew. This is what Sasuke felt. This is what Sasuke left for. To avenge his parents.

_Power._

She now wanted the same. She wasn't foolish enough to leave the village and she still had her sanity. She would train. Yes, train. To become more powerful, stronger. She wouldn't be the weak Sakura who always got in the way. Who always needed someone to protect her. She would avenge her parents death, she, like Sasuke, was now an avenger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed as Sakura was always out training. From sunrise to sunset. She would be sent on the odd B rank mission. Her friends were all worried about her. She wouldn't hag out with them anymore. She wouldn't be around to hit Naruto when he was being foolish, or there to point out his stupid mistakes. She had finally gained the courage to move back into her house. She would never open the door to those who came to visit, or return people's calls. She would stay locked up in her house, or out training when others weren't around.

Tsunade had finally requested to see Sakura. Sakura knocked on the office door as she entred. She entred to see Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji waiting inside. She walked in and stood between Naruto and Neji. "Sakura." Tsunade said standing up. "We have very important information to share with you. The night your parents were killed. " Tsunade said as Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji all looked at Sakura for a reaction but she stood listening attentivly. "They were killed by sound nin in search of something. Important scrolls to be more specific. The leader of these sound nin, Takashi Haruno." Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji all wide-eyed looked at Tsunade then back at Sakura who still made no reaction. She smiply clutched her hand into a fist. " These scrolls he was after holds the secret to the Haruno clan. An unimaginable power that can only be used by a member of the Haruno clan. If obtained by that of evil, it could be devestating. That's why we're sending you four to find it before Takashi does. It is of the utmost importance that you do not allow Takashi to obtain these scrolls!" Tsunade said slamming her fist against the desk as it cracked. She let out a sigh. "As jounin, I'm certain you can accomplish this mission. I won't lie to you, it will be a dangerous mission one that should not be taken lightly. You will be travelling to the mist country where one of you descendants are believed to have the scrolls Sakura." Tsunade said turning and looking out the window. "This mist country! But they're our enemy!" Naruto protested. Tsunade sighed. " I know. That's why I said this was a dangerous mission. Many of our other jounin are injured or on another mission you four are the only ones available. As soon as I can I will send more as backup. Neji, you will be the leader of this mission. You have been briefed. You leave in an hour." Tsunade said in finality as they all bowed and left the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met at the gates of Konoha as Sakura was the last to arrive. Neji gave them final instructions as they all checked their gear and set out to the mist country. They were all worried about Sakura. It was, afterall, her cousin they might have to end up killing. Neji lead the group, followed by Shikamaru, then Sakura then Naruto at the back. They had all expressed their concerns before leaving and they knew that Sakura was their number one priority.

**Flashback**

" I am sending you on an A-rank mission. I will give you further details once your fourth member arrives. But know this, Sakura is your number one priority throughout this mission. Watch over her and make sure she does not get harmed. We need her to get to those scrolls safly so she can obtain the power before her cousin. She is the key to this mission, and to the survival of this village. I will give you further details once she arrives. Protect Sakura at all costs. Do I make myself clear?" "Hai Hokage-sama." They all replied in unicen.

**End flashback.**

Neji had his Byakugan activated as he glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and let out a sigh as they continued towards the Mist. Even though they had been told of the dangers of this mission, they were not prepared to for what was about to happen...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: bWHAHA. cliffhanger MUCH? ha. oh man. well that was indeed fun. so much drama ! D : haha. hm well. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.please? annd i will write the next chapter ASAP. ) YAY. DONT WORRY SASU/SAKU FANS. the fluff is soon approaching. lmaoo. )**


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura's discovery

**Author's notes: WELL. the last chappy was interesting. this one shall be even better. ahha. i hope you like it :) annd please review? .. you better. BWHAHA. )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His lonely footsteps echoed through the hallway. He neared the room as he could hear voices from within. His katana hitting silently against his leg with each step he took. The light from the few torches in the hallway made his raven coloured hair even more darker.

---------------------------------------------

He turned to face a figure sitting in a chair covered by darkness. Only the bandanged head and the snake-like eyes were visible. He smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose lifting his head. "Are you sure she's the one?" He asked looking at the dark figure sitting in the center of the room. "Are you questioning me Kabuto?" The man simply shook his head. "Of course not master, it's just..I've seen what she's capabale of and it doesn't seem as though she could fit the description. " he said walking over to a small table pushed up against a wall with lit candles, the wax almost all gone and a few scattered scrolls. He picked up a brush as he dipped it in ink and began writing on the scroll. " If we send_ him_, you're certain he'll get the job done." he asked glancing over at the dark figure as he simply began to laugh. "I have no doubts in my new found apprentice."

The door suddenly opened slowly as a figure walked in. Masked by the darkness the figure slowly walked in. The figure in the chair turned his head as he smirked licking his lips. "We have a very important mission for you. " he said eyeing the figure. " I told you I don't run your errands." the dark figure replied coldly. "Errand? Why boy, this is important to me and your training." he said with a smirk. "Kabuto, give him the scroll with the details." Kabuto nodded as he turned and slowly made his way over to the dark figure handing him the scroll. The figure in the shadows took the scroll as he turned to exit. "Don't let me down, Sasuke-kun." the figure from the chair called out as he began to laugh maniacaly. Sasuke then dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji held up his hand as his signaled for them to stop.They all stopped on a nearby branch and watched Neji a bit confused. He motioned for them to wait as he dissapeared reappearing on a branch a few trees ahead of them. He let out a sigh as he motioned for them to come closer. They all appeared near him as they awaited further instructions.

Sakura fiddled with her ANBU mask. She didn't know why they had insisted she wear one anyway.

**Flashback.**

"Sakura. " Tsunade called out as she saw Sakura leaving her apartment heading for the front gate. "Here," she said handing Sakura and ANBU outfit equipped with the mask. "You will need to wear this outfit for the mission?" Tsunade said turning to leave. "Why Tsuande-sensai?" Sakura asked puzzled. She was only a jounin and didn't understand why she had to wear the ANBU outfit. Tsunade stopped as she sighed. "It's for your own protection, just trust me." and with that Tsunade dissapeared out of sight.

**End of flashback.**

Sakura sighed as she turned her attention to Neji.

" The village is past those gates. Using my Byakugan, I've searched the inside of the village and it seems to be abandoned. There is a temple in the middle." Neji explained. "No doubt where the scrolls would be hidden." Shikamaru added. "Exactly." Neji said with a nod. "We'll move in, in two man teams. Naruto, Shikamaru, you two will go in together using the entrance on the side. Sakura and I will enter through the front. Something is not right and this place should be busy with people. That means two things: either Takashi has already been here and slain everyone in sight, or, they've abandoned the city. Avoid engaging in combat if at all possible." Neji said turning to leave. " We will all meet at the temple." "Hai." they all responded as they dissapeared.

-----------------------------------

Soonafter, Sakura and Neji arrived at the front gates. One of the gates to the small city was already opened. Cautiously, Neji and Sakura entered the city. Neji's byakugan activated he searched the area making sure there was no one following them. He didn't find anyone. They slowly walked down the mainstreet of the town . They soon approached the temple as they spotted Naruto and Shikamaru appraoching as well.

All four leaf shinobi stood in front of the temple looking at it. "Naruto, take Sakura inside and retreive the scrolls. Shikamaru and I will stand guard out here." Naruto and Sakura nodded as they dissapeared and soon reappeared in front of the temple doors. "You ready?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura. Sakura let out a sigh as she nodded. They reached their arms out to open the doors when they stopped at the sound of laughter. They turned around to see someone standing on a nearby building.

"Well well little cousin, you've done well in leading me here." the figure said with a smirk as it jumped down and landed but a few feet from Neji and Shikamaru. Multiple figures appeared behind him, on rooftops and beside him. "Takashi!" Sakura said clenching her hand into a fist. "You see, we were thinking of ambushing you a while back, but decided to let you lead us to the scrolls and we'd simply kill you there, after thanking you of course." he said with a wide grin. "You son of a ! " Sakura said as she ran forward. " Sakura!" Neji called stepping front of her holding her back.

"Oh little cousin, don't worry, you'll get your chance to die. Then you can join your parents." he said with an evil grin. "I'm going to kill you !" Sakura yelled as she struggled from Neji's grip. "We'll see." Takashi responded as he lifted his hand. "Well, this was nice but I have some other buisness to attend to." he dissapeared then reappeared beside Naruto kicking him off of the Temple steps as he gave a final wave than dissapeared into the temple several elite sound nin guarding the door.

"Kuso!" Naruto said standing to his feet. He brushed himself off as he looked around and his eyes widened. There were about 50 elite sound nin that had them surrounded. "This can't be good." Naruto said backing up into Neji.

Neji released Sakura as he stood in front of her, Shikamaru and Naruto standing on the other sides of her protecting her. "Sakura," Neji said still looking ahead. "You have to get into that temple and get the scrolls before Takashi does." Neji said as he brought up his hand and deflected a few kunai.

"But Neji, there are too many of them, you need my help!" Sakura protested. " Sakura, don't argue, just go!" Neji demanded looking over his shoulder at him. "But Neji-" "Now Sakura! GO!" He finally yelled raising his voice. Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru stood shocked, that was the first time they ever heard Neji yell at someone. Sakura nodded as she jumped back and dissapeared reappearing in front of the temple doors and the elite ninja that were guarding it.

"Shikamaru!" Neji yelled deflecting more kunai. Shikamaru nodded as he reappeared beside Sakura, his hands placed together as the elite ninja were about to attack Sakura when they stopped. Sakura looked down to see the dark shadows stretched out frmo Shikamaru around their ankles. "Sakura, go!" Shikamaru yelled. Sakura nodded as she jumped over the ninja and stood in front of the doors turning and looking at her comrades in battle, severly outnumberd.

"I..I can't leave you!" Sakura yelled clenching her hand into a fist. "Sakura, go!" Shikamaru yelled holding the shadow possestion jutsu as a few kunai caught his leg and he winced in pain. "Shikarmaru!" Sakura yelled as she turned from the open door and headed towards her injured comrade as she was forcefully knocked back. She flew through the door and hit the ground. She rose to her feet as she saw Naruto who had just kicked her inside of the temple. "Sakura, we're depending on you." he said as he began closing the doors and she saw several kunai hit him in the back. She quickly ran to the door that slammed shut. "Naruto!!" she yelled as she banged against the door. She lowered her head,she could easily break down the door with her strength, but she understood what she had to do.

"She turned and looked at the entrance of the temple, she slowly made her way through. There were torches dimly lit that helped her see a little better. She walked down a narrow hallway that opened up to a large room. The room was filled with burning candles as she quickly shot into the shadows as she saw a figure standing in the middle of the room in front of an altar.

"Give me the scrolls old man." Takashi said lifting an elderly man, who looked to be the keeper of the temple and Haruno scrolls, into the air. The elderly man sighed as he lifted a talisman out of his pocked and gave it to Takashi. "And what am I supposed to do with this?!" Takashi growled as he clutched the talisman in his hand. "You place it on the altar..and it..it reveals the scrolls." the elderly man said weakly pointing at the altar. A wide grin crossed Takashi's face, "Excellent." he said as he took out a kunai and stabbed the elderly man in the abdomen with it. "You're of no further use to me." and with that he threw him to the side.

He walked up to the altar as he placed the talisman in the middle and the altar began to shake. He stepped back as it lowered down and split apart revealing a glass case which held scrolls. He opened the top of the case as he reached out and pulled out the two scrolls encased inside. He tucked them into his robes as he turned to leave but stopped. "Ah, Sakura." he said with a smirk.

"Give me the scrolls Takashi." she said sternly, her hand clenched into a fist. Takashi simply laughed as he took a few steps forward. "Who's going to stop me, you?" he said laughing once more. "Please, I'd rather not waste my time." He said as he began walking away. She pulled out a kunai and threw it towards him with perfect speed and precision as it knicked his arm. He stopped as he looked at the blood dripping from his arm and he slowly turned to face Sakura. "Alright then, if you're so anxious to die." he said as he pulled out a kunai. He threw the kunai as Sakura deflected it easily and he dissapeared reappearing in front of her. His head beside hers as he had stuck her with a kunai.

She could feel the blood beginning to trickle down her abdomen, she , however, had caught his wrist so the kunai wasn't pushed in all the way. "I'm going to kill you like I killed your father," he spoke into her ear as he leaned closer, "right after he begged for his life." he whispered in her ear. "Bastard!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed his wrist tighter and forced the kunai out of her abdomen and she punched him right in the stomache sending him flying across the room into the wall as a piece of the wall chipped off.

He slowly stood clenching his stomache as he began spitting up blood. "Not bad. You're strong" he said straightening up. He reached into the sleeves of his robe as he backflipped flicking his hands out as several kunai flew towards Sakura. Sakura backflipped out of the way, however one kunai caught her and scratched the side of her ANBU mask. She smirked.

_This thing came in handy afterall._

She thought to herself as she looked up at her cousin. "Why do you wear that silly thing. Take it off." he demanded. "No." she replied as she charged towards his, her fist pulled back when suddenly she stopped as she coughed up some blood. She looked down as she saw a katana in her stomache. She quickly felt her back as it didn't go all the way through her. She looked up at Takashi who was wearing a wide grin as he looked down upon her. "Beg for you life, Sakura." he said pushing the katana in further as she let out a cry in pain and spit blood into his face. "Never!" She said as she lifted her feet and kicked off his chest causing the katana to slide out of her stomache. She was bent down on one knee as she held her stomache which was now bleeding severly. She looked up and saw that he was knocked off balance. She looked to her side as she spotted a hallway. She quickly rose to her feet and headed for the hallway.

She ran down the narrow hallway as her footsteps echoed. She could hear him behind her calling out her name and laughing. She stopped as she reached the end of the hallway, there was a door. She turned the knob and ran in as she did her best to barracade the door with a desk and a few chairs. She walked to the other side of the room as she leaned against the wall beside the fireplace. She was breathing heavily as she looked down at her wound once more and winced in pain. She began feeling light headed as she reached up and held onto a torch attactched to the wall as it was slowly brought down and she heard something move. She turned her attention to the fireplace as it slowly began to shift to the side. Sakura glanced back from the door to the fireplace as she could hear him banging agains the door to gain entry. The chairs were knocked down and the desk was being pushed out of the way. With limited options she walked through the small opening beside the fireplace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" puffs of smoke were seen everywhere as a bunch of Naruto clones appeared to help fight off the multiple numbers of elite sound ninja. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji were forced up against the temple doors as they fought to fend off the ninja.

"We've managed to take out some of them, but we're still greatly outnumberd." Shikarmaru informed them holding a wound on his side. Breathing heavy Neji nodded as he looked around at the remaining sound nin. "Watch out!" Naruto yelled as several sound nin charged at them. They suddenly stopped and dropped to the ground. Pools of blood began to form beneathe them.

"What the?" Naruto asked looking around. He spotted two figures standing on top of a narby building. They two figures were wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all stared wide-eyed.

"The Akatsuki! What are they doing here! Are they working with the sound?!" Naruto asked surprised. Shikamaru shook his head. "No, the sound and Akatsuki hate each other." "They're after the scrolls no doubt." Neji said breathing heavily.

A few ninja attacked the two members of the Akatsuki as they killed the ninja with ease. "Are they going to help us kill them?" Naruto asked witnessing the ninja's being killed. "They're not killing the sound ninja to help us, they're killing them to help themselves." Neji said in his cool monotone voice. "As soon as they're done with the sound ninja, they'll come after us and there's no way we're strong enough to take even one of them out with just the three of us." Neji said as he backed up against the doors even more. "So what do we do?" Naruto asked worried as he threw kunai at some of the elite ninja. "Stay alive." Neji responded standing straight and getting into a fighting position again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked through the dimly lit room. She grabbed a torch off the wall as she used it to see better. Her foot caught something as she tripped and fell forward, the torch fell out of her hands as it landed a few feet in front of her, but not on the ground. Suddenly the whole room lit up. Sakura slowly stood as the torch fell into a firepit in the middle of the room.

_How convienient._

Sakura had a better look at the walls as she could see all the markings and writings on it. There was a symbol for each element on one wall. Sakura placed her hand on the wall as she used it for support. Blood from her hands were smeared on the wall from her touching it. She walked over to a wall as she wiped away the cobwebs smearing her blood once more as she saw her family name.

_Haruno._

Beneathe the name was the family symbol. A simple white circle. She began reading the wall aloud.

"Fire, Water, Earth, and Air.

The four essential elements that

create everything. Bestowed upon

the Haruno clan many decades ago,

they were to protect the secret of the

one who could control all elements until

the one chosen one would be able to

fulfil the phrophecy and control all elements

and use them at their will. Only the chosen one

could use these powers at their fullest and

control the elements."

Sakura looked below the writing as their was a symbol for her name. Beneathe the symbol was a tiny opening in the shape of an oval. Sakura took off the necklace she wore as it beared the same symbol and shape. She took a deep breath as she placed it in the small opening. The writing began to glow white as she backed up. The fire symbol began glowing red, the water symbolbegan glowing blue, the earth symbol began glowing green and the air symbol was glowing white. The symbols cam off the walls as they surrounded Sakura. They collided with her body as she rose into the air with the writing swirrling around her. She opened her eyes as they began to glow white and it was almost like her body was being taken over. She finally fell to the ground and didn't get up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you?" he called out to the dark room as he broke through the door. He searched the room as he didn't see her. "Come out, come out wherever you are cousin." he said with a widegrin as he neared the fireplace. He extended his hand to the candle holder as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around swinging his katana only to have it deflected by another.

"S..Sasuke!?" He yelled staring into Sasuke's obsidean eyes. "What are you doing here." he said narrowing his eyes as he pushed harder against his katana. "That doesn't concern you. " Sasuke said in his cold tone as he pushed harder against the katana's. "Do you have the scrolls?" he asked as he stared into the jade eyes of Takashi. "Yes but-" Sasuke cut him off. "Then you are done, return to Orochimaru." Sasuke said pulling back his katana and sheathing it. "I'm not finished her, I have to get the girl and-" Sasuke turned as he lifted Takashi off of the ground by his collar. "You're mission is done, return to Orochimaru." He said in a more harsh tone as he dropped Takashi. "Takashi stood sheathing his sword as he soon dissapeard.

Sasuke approached the candle holder as he pulled down on it and the fireplace once more shifted to the side. He entered the small opening as he walked into the now lit up room. He saw someone laying on the ground, blood surrounding them as he slowly approached them. He bent down examining the body as he sighed and slung her over his shoulder. He didn't bother taking off the mask for he didn't care much who this person was. He exited the room as he dissapeared into the darkness, unaware that he was now carrying Sakura. _His _Sakura.

------------------------------------------------

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he ripped through a few sound nin.

"Naruto!" Neji called from the temple doors. "In here, quickly!" Naruto nodded as he ran inside of the temple, Shikamaru and Neji closing the doors behind them. They were all breathing heavily as they made their way through the narrow hallway into the bigger room. They saw the altar in the middle of the room with a dead man beside it. Neji examined the altar as he sighed. "There's no doubt the scrolls were once contained inside this glass box. They have been removed. Either by Sakura or Takashi." Neji said turning to face Naruto and Shikamaru.

Naruto turned and headed down the small dark narrow hallway that led to the room with the fireplace. Shikamaru and Neji slowly followed. Naruto walked into the dark room as he looked around. He followed the blood trail on the ground as he saw a hand print on the candle holder as he reached up and pulled down on it. The fireplace shifted once more as Shikamaru and Neji entered followed by Naruto. They examined the room as the fire still burned strongly in the middle of the room.

They spotted the blood smears on the wall and made their way over to the wall that beared Sakura's family name. Shikamaru crouched down as he saw the pool of blood. Neji examined the remaining markings on the wall as Naruto noticed something sticking out of the wall. He pulled it out as he recognized it as Sakura's necklace. He clutched it tight in his hand as he felt something hit his neck. He began feeling drowsy as he looked over to see Neji and Shikamaru already passed out on the ground. He glanced up at the figures approaching him wearing black cloaks with read clouds. Naruto slowly hit the ground as his eyes closed.

_Sakura..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: TAA-DAA. there's Sasuke. annd Orochimaru, annd the akatsuki. woah. i really brough out a lot of people in this chappy. haha. oh man. WELL. hmm. as promised there will be fluff soo please just be patient. i wont rush it. ) anyways. REVIEW PLEASSEE and ill bring out the next one soooon. ASAP. )**


	6. Chapter 6: Sakura's wrath

**Author's Notes: SOOO. Here's another chapter ) ENJOY ; and review..please.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as looked around.He saw white walls and a window to his right. He slowly lifted himself to get a better view. There was a small table beside his bed with a vase with flowers in it. He drew his attention to the bed next to him as he could see someone laying down in it connected to a whole bunch of machines. He spotted the red hair.

_Gaara_

He sniffed the air as he looked down beside the vase and spotted a hot bowl of Ramen. He licked his lips as he reached for the bowl but fell back down on the bed wincing in pain.

He looked up as he heard the door open. "Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked as he watched the beautiful blonde woman approach him.

"Ah, Naruto. You're awake. how are you feeling?" she asked as her hands began to glow green and she examined his body.

"I feel alright, just in some pain." Naruto answered trying to once again sit up. "Where's Sakura? What happend?" Naruto yelled leaning up against the back of the bed he was in.

Tsunade sighed. "We sent reinforcements, a little too late it seems. Temari, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi and Shino were sent to help you along with a few ANBU. When they arrived, everone was reportedly dead." Tsuande stopped as she heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder and watched Kakashi and Temari walked in.

Temari walked over to Gaara's side as she took a seat beside the bed. Kakashi made his way over to Naruto and Tsunade.

"Well Naruto, you're looking better." Kakashi said as his eyes was arched upwards and he was smiling beneathe his mask. Naruto slowly nodded as he turned back to Tsunade. "Well, what exactly happend?" He asked shifting in his bed.

Tsunade sighed. "I wasn't there, maybe Kakashi should take over in explaining the story." she said as she turned to Kakashi who nodded.

"Well, when we arrived it was seemingly quiet. We slowly approached the already opened gates as we walked through the abandoned streets.."

**Flashback**

"Everybody keep your guard up and follow me." Kakashi said as they walked through the streets. He watched as some bugs flew towards them. "Shino." Kakashi said stopping.

Shino held out his hand as the busgs landed on him. Shino was quiet for a few moments as he lifted his head and looked up at Kakashi. "There's an exact count of fourty-one sound nin corpses up ahead littered around the temple in the middle of the city. No sign of Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji or Shikamaru." Shino said as the bugs dissapeared into his sleeves.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, let's go. They must be in the temple." Kakashi said as he began moving forward again. The path soon opened up to the center of the city where the temple was in plain view. The stepped over corpses and avoided the pools of blood. They stopped at the stairs of the temple as they looked around once more before slowly advancing up the steps. Kakashi stopped as he turned and gave the ANBU orders with his hands as they nodded and dissapeared.

"Where did they go?" Lee asked as he watched them dissapear. "They're going to keep a perimeter to make sure no one enters or leaves." Kakashi responded walking up the steps once more. Kakashi stopped as he took out a kunai and threw it into a nearby building as a noise was heard and a sound nin fell to the ground.

The remaining eight elite sound ninja appeared from the hiding places surrounding the five shinobi. They all got into fighting positions as they awaited orders. "There's eight of them, that means we each get two. Is everyone okay with handling two?  
Kakashi asked glancing over his shoulders at the others. They all nodded.

Temari took out her giant fan as she waved it. "Wind style: Wind scythe jutsu!" She yelled as the wind formed into blades and the two ninjs in front of her were blown a great distance away whilst being cut in half.

"Konoha senpu!" Lee yelled as he spun with his leg outstretched and bunch of leaves surrounding him and the two ninja as he executed a number of tai jutsu moves. They fell on the ground and didn't get up.

Shino flipped backwards throwing several kunai as the ninja dodged them. He held out his hands as a swarm of bigs headed towards teh ninja covering them completely draining all their chakra. The bugs returned to Shino as the ninja fell to the ground dead.

Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back as he bent down on all fours. There was a puff of smoke as there was now two Kiba's. They jumped in the air and began spinning in a spiral, "Gatsuuga!" They yelled as both spirals headed for an individual sound ninja. They stopped as the second Kiba turned back into Akamaru and the sound ninja's were dead.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as he finished off the last two sound ninja with ease. He stood up straight as he let go of his arm and turned to the other shinobi. "Is everyone okay?" he asked looking at each one of them. They all nodded as the appeared behind him and they stoo in front of the temple gates. They pushed them open and enterd.

They walked through the entrane hallway and the to room where the altar was. Kakashi stepped forward and examined the altar where the scrolls once were. Temari bent down beside the now dead elderly man as she let out a sigh and stood. Kiba, using his keen senses, began walking down the narrow hallway that led to the room with the fireplace. Kakashi,Shino and Temari followed him.

They entered the room as they looked around. "Someone fought to get in here." Shino said pointing to the chair's and table pushed away from the door. Akamaru began barking at the small opening beside the fireplace as they all made their way to the opening. Kakashi peered inside as he saw Neji laying on the ground. "They're in there." Kakashi said as he stood facing the others. "Shino, wait out here." Kakashi instructed as he entered the room with Temari and Kiba.

Kakashi walked over to Neji as Temari ran over to Shikamaru and Kiba bent down beside Naruto. Kakashi pulled a needle out of Neji's neck as he examined the end where there was a sticky substance. Kakashi stood. "They've been knocked out. They're not dead, but they will be if we don't get them back to Konoha." Kakashi said picking up Neji. Temari and Kiba nodded as Temari picked up Shikamaru and Kiba picked up Naruto.

They exited the room as they made their way back to the entrance of the temple. Temari handed Shikamaru over to Shino as he was too heavy for her to carry.

They exited the temple as the four ANBU that were with them appeared in front of them. "You go on ahead." Kakashi instructed them as the ran off. Kakashi gave the ANBU instructions to gather as much information from that room they found the leaf shinobi and then head back to Konoha. One he gave them instructions he ran to catch up with the rest of them as they made their way back to Konoha.

**End of Flashback.**

Naruto sighed. "What about Sakura?" he asked looking at Kakashi anxiously. Kakashi shook his head. "She wasn't there. They must've taken her." he said as he was now looking out the window at Konoha. "What would the Akatsuki want with Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi stopped and slowly turned to Naruto as he glanced over at Tsunade who was just as shocked as he was.

"The Akatsuki? What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked confused. Naruto looked over at him. "The Akatsuki were there. Neji said they too were searching for the scrolls. I saw one of them right before I passed out." Naruto said to Tsunade then looking up at Kakashi.

"Was Sakura there before you were knocked out?" Tsunade asked hiding her worry. Naruto shook his head. "No, when we got into the room we only found blood smears on the wall and a small pool of blood." he explained a little confused. "The Akatsuki then entered afterwards hitting us with those needles. Why, what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked looking back from Tsunade to Kakashi.

"That means the Akatsuki don't have Sakura." Kakshi said walking towards the door looking back at Tsunade who was gripping the heets on Naruto's hospital bed tightly between her fingers. "Orochimaru." Tsunade said gritting her teeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Orochimaru-sama. Takashi is back, as is Sasuke with the girl." Kabuto informed him as he entered the room.

"Excellent. Bring them to me. " He commanded as he began laughing maniacly. Kabuto bowed as he exited the room and headed towards where Sasuke and Takashi were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entered his room as he placed the unconcious woman on the bed. He sighed as he examined the wounds. Still not removing the mask he walked over to his desk where there were a few scattered scrolls, some brushes and a small jar of ink. He heard a knock on the door as he walked over and opened it. He emotionless obsidean eyes where looking at the figure in front of him. "What do you want." he said coldly. The figure smirked back at him. "Orochimaru-sama would like to see you. " Kabuto answered " And bring the girl." he said with a wicked smile. Sasuke shut the door on Kabuto's face as he could hear him begin to laugh.

Sasuke walked over and looked at the unconcious woman on his bed. He examined the mask as he was contiplating on taking it off but shook his head as he picked the girl up and swung her over his shoulders carelessly. He exited his room as he headed down the hall to the room Orochimaru was in.

He heard Sakura becomming restless on his back as he figured she was gaining conciousness again. He opened the door as he entered the room. He saw Orochimaru sitting in the middle on a chair with Kabuto beside him and Takashi bowing in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru called out with a smirk. "I see you have the girl." he said as his smirk grew wider. "Hn." Sasuke replied as he stepped closer.

"Do me a favour and put her in that." he said as Kabuto walked over to a wall where there were shakles hanging. Four of them, two up high and two more a little more down from the ones higher up. They were there for torturing no doubt.

Sasuke sighed as he walked over to the shakles. "What purpose does she serve." he said turning towards Orochimaru.

"She contains valuable information that will help me, us be stronger Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said with a wicked grin.

Sasuke sensed something weird about this, but he simply shrugged it off as he brought the girl forward and strapped her wrists into the top shakles and her ankles into the bottom. He stood looking up at her once more as she began to move.

"Kabuto, tend the the girls wounds and make sure she's at 100 before we start questioning her." he said with a smirk as Kabuto nodded and stood in front of Sakura.Kabuto's hands began glowing blue as he healed Sakura's wounds.

Sasuke sighed as he turned and began to leave. He stopped as he caught a familiar scent invading his nostrels. He glanced back at the woman as he turned and walked off once more.

"I see you didn't remove the mask Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said glancing over to Sakura, then back at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped as he shrugged. "I didn't remove the mask simply becasue I don't care who it is." he said as he moved closer to the door.

Orochimaru began to laugh viciously as he turned his attention back to Kabuto."Kabuto, remove the mask." he said as Sasuke stopped, his hand on the doorknob. Kabuto nodded as he reached up and removed the ANBU mask throwing it over to Sasuke.

Sakura's pink hair fell forward due to the fact that he head was hanging down. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings as her vision began to come back clearly. She saw Kabuto in front of her as her eyes widened. She then moved her gaze to Takashi then to the dark figure sitting in the chair. She turned her head as she noticed a figure standing by the door.

Sasuke sighed as he turned the knob and exited the room. He was tempted to turn around and see who it was that they had kidnapped and were about to torture. He headed back to his room as he couldn't take his mind off of that familiar smell. He stopped as he entered his room.

-----------------------------

"Well we can't just sit here! We have to go find her!" Naruto said shifting in the bed and moving to swing his feet over the side, he windced in pain as Tsunade then pushed him to lay back down.

"Naruto, you're in no shape to do anything.You need to rest until your wounds are fully healed. Kakashi has already sent Pakkun and the others to track Sakura. Don't worry, we'll find her." Tsunade said with a smile as she turned and exited with Kakashi.

Temari stood up after a while as she sighed. She walked over to Naruto as she smiled. "Don't worry Naruto. Sakura will be okay." she said with an unsure smile as she turned to leave.

"Temari-chan?" Naruto said sitting up a bit as he glanced over at Gaara who was in the bed beside him. "Hmm?" Temari said turning and facing Naruto. "How's Gaara?" Naruto asked leaning against the back board of the bed. Temari sighed as she glanced over to Gaara. "He's doing much better. It's a slow recovery for him. He would've died if it wasn't for Sakura." Temari said with a smile as she left.

Naruto sighed as he slumped back down into his bed. He turned his head to look out the window.

"Naruto." Gaara said weakly as he slowly turned his head to look at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to look at Gaara as he was surprised he was concious. He had been unconsious ever since the attack on Suna a month ago. "Gaara?" Naruto said watching as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Sakura, will survive." Gaara said slowly as he opened his eyes fully and looked at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. "It's my fault! I should've protected her like I promised I would! I should've made sure no harm came to her!" He said slamming his fist against the bed.

"Naruto, don't blame yourself, there was nothing you could do, you were greatly unumberd and Sakura knew her mission was to retrieve those scrolls." Gaara said as he slowly moved his head back looking up at the ceiling.

Naruto looked at him. "You heard?" he said surprised finguring out that Gaara had been unconcious for a while now.

Gaara slowly shook his head. "It pains me that I am restrained to this bed instead of helping to get Sakura back." Gaara said calmly, no emotion expressed in his voice.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling as well. "You have no idea how much I feel the same way." he said clutching the bed sheets tightly. " I will save Sakura, and bring her back. I promise I will."

"Much like the promise you made to bring back that Uchiha boy." Gaara stated as he continued his gaze at the ceiling as though there was something interesting happening up there.

Naruto quickly looked at Gaara then looked away as he clenched his fists even tighter.

_Sasuke.._

He shook his head. "This promise, I will follow through on." he said his fists turning white. "I promise." he said as he finally released his grip.

"It's a good thing you didn't follow through on returning that Uchiha boy." Gaara said glancing over at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head. "Why?" he asked puzzled.

"He's no good. And there's no doubt that if he would've returned Sakura would've gotten closer to him and still loved him while he always ignored her feelings and pushed her away. She deserves better than to be with that scum." Gaara said, still no emotion in his voice.

Naruto widened his eyes. He had never heard Gaara talk openly about how he felt towards someone. And even though he didn't directly say it, Naruto knew. "You love her, don't you." Naruto said waiting for a response.

Gaara's eyes widened as he turned his head and looked at Naruto without saying a word then he simply turned his body and faced the wall. He didn't know what to say? _Did _he love her? He knew he wanted to always protect her and make sure she was alright. He thought about her a lot and cared about her. Gaara had never _loved_ anyone before. It could possibly be true that he did love her. But he would never admit it.

Gaara didn't have to admit that he loved Sakura, Naruto already knew he did. Naruto sighed as he turned his head and looked out the window at the full moon high in the sky. He opened his hand as he still had Sakura's necklace clutched between his fingers.

_Please be okay, Sakura-chan._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stepped out of his shower as he wrapped a towel around himself. He walked into his room and changed into black pants, he threw on a white shirt that did up at the front. Sasuke had always chose to leave it undone. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha symbol. He turned his head to look at the door as he heard a loud scream echo through the building. He sighed as he wanted to know who it was. Who it was they were torturing, who it was held that scent that was so familiar to him but he just couldn't place it.

He sighed as he grabbed his katana and decided to go train, that would certainly take his mind off things.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura was breathing heavily as er head hung low. She watched as her blood dripped onto the ground. She slowly raised her head as she spit on Kabuto. Kabuto smirked as he removed his glasses and wiped them clean. He took out another kunai as he threw it into her going straight through her arm.

"Now now my precious little cherry blossom, I'm going to ask again. Where are the Haruno scrolls?" Orochimaru asked with a wicked smile as he glanced over at Takashi who was holding out a kunai ready to strike her.

"I told you. He has them!" She said motioning towards Takashi. Orochimaru nodded his head as both Takashi and Kabuto hit Sakura with a kunai. She let out another scream in pain. "Don't play games with me young one. Those scrolls were empty. There was nothing on them whatsoever." Orochimaru said annoyed as Kabuto cut her once more and she let out another scream as Orochimaru began laughing even more wickedly.

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke flinched as he heard another scream. He passed by the door to the room they were in as he stopped. He reached his hand out to open the door as he pulled back upon hearing another scream.

_What am I doing? Why do I feel like I need to go inside..._

He thought to himself. He sighed as he turned the knob and entered the room. He took a few steps in as the chair Orochimaru was in was blocking his view of Sakura. He slowly moved to the side as he watched Takashi throw another kunai at her. He looked closly as the woman came into better view. She lifted her head as she let out another scream of pain. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw her clearly now.

_Sakura?_

"Glad you could join us, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru called out from his chair. Sasuke wasn't surprised that he knew he was there. He took a few steps out of the shadows as his gaze returned to normal.

Sakura lifted her head as she heard his name. She looked at the figure slowly approaching Orochimaru. Her eyes widened as she recognized him ."Sasuke.." she said in almost a whisper as she coughed up more blood.

"What do you need from her." Sasuke said as he glared at Orochimaru. He could see Takashi out of the corner of his eyes twirrling a kunai around his finger waiting to throw it at Sakura.

"My dear Sasuke-kun, she holds the key to the very center of your powers. She can help make us stronger. Unfortunatly, " he said with a sigh. " She will not cooperate." he said with a smirk as Takashi threw another kunai at her and Sakura let out another yelp in pain, but they were getting quieter as she was slowly losing her energy.

"Stop it." Sasuke said glaring at Orochimaru with his dark eyes that held no emotion.

"Why Sasuke-kun? Don't tell me you care about this pathetic excuse for a shinobi. She can't even protect herself. Come now Sasuke, it appears I was wrong about her holding the key to our strength. I can tell that she really doesn't know where the scrolls are." he said with a grin.

"So then let her go." Sasuke said in his cool monotone voice as he glanced over at her.

"Why? I think we'll have some more fun with her first." Orochimaru said with a wicked grin as he waved his hand and Takashi now threw several kunai at her.

The kunai all dropped to the ground in front of her. Sasuke now stood, his sword unsheathed, as he deflected the kunai. "I said stop."

"Sasuke! You dare defy me!" Orochimaru said rising to his feet.

"I don't need you anymore." Sasuke said as he glared at Orochimaru who was now standing.

"Sasuke, what do you think you're doing? Are you going to save her and then leave? You can't leave me. You can't leave all this power behind. How will you kill your brother? You belong to me now Sasuke. You're not going anywhere!" Orochimaru said with a grin as Takashi and Kabuto stepped forward blocking Sasuke. "I own you."

Sasuke felt the mark on his shoulder beginning to burn as he refused to wince in pain. Takashi and Kabuto threw several kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke brought up his katana as he deflected the kunai in an odd way. They all bounced off the blade and went around him cutting each shakle as Sakura was released.

She fell off the wall as Sasuke caught her. He then turned throwing kunai with perfect speed and precision, each with a tag on the end.

Takashi and Kabuto's eyes widened as they jumped out of the way. Sasuke dissapeared into the darkness with Sakura.

"SASUKE!!!" Orochimaru yelled as Sasuke could hear it echoing through the building.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran through the forest. He was now very far away from the building he was in. He left the country of the sound as he was now in the fire country. He stopped as he saw a cottage in the middle of the forest with a stream running around it. He slowly stepped out of the bushes as he made his way up the path of the cottage.

He passed over the bridge that went over the stream as he climbed the few steps and stood at the entrance of the cottage. He set Sakura down on the porch as he unsheathed his katana and slowly opened the door. He entered the cottage. There was a bed to his left against a wall, a fireplace on his right. He made his way through the cottage. There was a bathroom up ahead and an eating area. There was a backdoor as he slowly opened it.

He heard the sound of buzzing flys as the smell of death invaded his nostrels. He glanced over as he saw a dead couple piled on each other. No doubt the previous owners of the cottage.

Sasuke sighed as he sheathed his sword and made his way back through the cottage and out the front door. He picked up Sakura as he re-entered the cottage laying he down on the bed.

He took out a kunai as he cut the black ANBU clothes off of her leaving her only in her undergarments. He threw the bloody torn clothes to the side as he examined her wounds. He sighed as he ignored the fact that she was only in her bra and underwear. He stood up and walked over to the eating area as he rummaged through things. He finally pulled out a pot as he walked outside to the stream and filled the pot with water. He walked back in and headed over to the fireplace. He grabbed a two rocks as he banged them together finally creating a spark as the fire was lit. He placed the pot of water over the fire and warmed it up.

Once the water was warm he made his way back to Sakura as he sat on the bed beside her. He took off his shirt as he ripped it and dipped it into the warm water. He began washing the blood off of her body. He moved the hair out of her face as he slowly wiped her face. He ripped his shirt again wrapping it around her wounds and pulling tight. He could see her wince in pain as he pulled the cloth tight.

He sighed as he was finally finished. He looked up at her, resting peacefully. He looked at her and how much she'd grown. He never really noticed how beautiful she was. He would just always see her as some annoying girl who was obsessed with him. He looked down at her body. He sighed at the damage they had caused. He stopped the bleeding for now.

He felt her shiver as he looked down at her bare body. He rose to his feet as he pulled the blankets up and covered her. He walked over to a dresser beside the bed as he picked out some clothes. He layed them at the foot of her bed as he turned and walked to the door. He stopped as he turned and looked at her one last time. They were in the fire country and Konoha was two day travel. He knew that they would be out searching for her and there was no doubt they would come across the cottage and find her. He left her once, and he could do it again. He sighed as he turned and exited the cottage, leaving Sakura..once more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's jade eyes slowly began to flutter open as her vision was kind of blurry. She opened her eyes completely when the feeling of pain washed over her body. She closed her eyes tight as she could feel the pain growing stronger. She opened her eyes and lifted her head slowly pulling back the covers. She saw that her body had been bandaged up and that she was only in her undergarments.

She looked around the room as she glanced over to the door that was slightly ajar.

_Sasuke.._

She let out a sigh as she slowly unwrapped her bandages. She winced as she had to pull it off, some of it was attatched to the wound because the blood had dried. She did a few hand signs as her hands began to glow green and she held it over her wounds as the tissue began reparing itself and her wounds were healing.

When her wounds were healed she swung her legs over the side of the bed as she rose to her feet. She felt chilly as she rememberd she was only in her bra and underwear. She looked down the bed as she saw clothes sitting in a neat pile. She grabbed them as she slowly put them on. She walked over to the fire as she spotted the pot and bloody rags beside it. She saw what was left of Sasuke's shirt thrown to the side. She slowly picked it up as she examined it. It was ripped and torn but the Uchiha symbol was untouched.

_What am I doing. I'm over Sasuke. I can't do this. I can't get attatched again._

She sighed as she threw the shirt into the fire and watched it burn. She turned as she headed for the door. She stopped taking one last look at the cabin as she left, planning on never returning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want you to find her and bring her to me, alive." he said as he moved to sit down.

"But won't he be there?" Takashi argued.

Orochimaru smirked. "No, Sasuke would've already left. She's alone. Find her." he said looking up at Takashi with a wicked smile. "I want her alive.I don't care if she's beaten up a bit, but dead bait won't do any good." he said waving his hand as Takashi nodded and dissapeared followed by ten elite sound nin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke travelled through the forest by the treetops as he stopped. He sighed as he looked below him at the ground. He jumped down. He leaned against a tree as he looked up at the sky. It was mid-day now and he had no idea where he was going. All he could think about now was her. He wondered if she had been discovered yet? He sighed. Maybe he would go back to see if she was okay. No, he couldn't, he didn't want to get wrapped up in that. He had been just fine all these years without her.

He was lying to himself. He had always missed her, always missed being loved and appreciated. She had loved him for who he truly was. She wasn't just another fangirl that loved him because of his looks and the clan he belonged to. Her love was sincere, and all he did was ignore her and throw it all back in her face. She probably hated him now. He had lost the only woman who would ever love him and accept him for who he was.

He shook his head.

_What am I saying?_

_I don't care about her._

_That's all in the past._

_I left her behind along with everyone else._

_I've been fine without them, and I still will be._

_I have to kill my brother. _

_I have to forget about them._

_Forget about her._

He sighed as he began to walk away, going no where in specific. Just, away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed as Tsunade ran another examination on him. She smiled as she pulled her hands away. "You're doing much better. You're body is fully healed and you should be able to continue your training by early next week."

"Next week!" Naruto yelled. "That's so far away!" he said crossing his arms as he sat up in his bed.

Tsunade sighed."Nothing is ever good enough for you." she said as she turned and open the door to exit when a smile spread across her face. "Hello Hinata." she said with a nod of her head.

"G..good morning Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a bow.

Tsunade smiled as she exited the room. Hinata walked in as she saw the two boys laying in their beds. Gaara was asleep, Naruto was anxiously looking out the window when he turned his head and saw Hinata.

"Hinata!" he said waving his hands.

"G.g..good morning Naruto-kun." she said with a blush as she made her way over to him. "I made you some ramen." she said with a smike presenting the bowl of hot ramen.

"Wow! That looks great Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile as he licked his lips. Hinata handed him the bowl. "Careful, it's hot." she said with a smile.

Naruto nodded his head as he took apart the chopsticks and began to eat the ramen. A few moments later he was done as he layed back against the headboard. "Wow Hinata, that was really good! The best ramen I've ever had. You made that yourself?" He asked rubbing his stomache in satisfaction.

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Yes." she said quietly as she blushed a bit.

"Thanks. I really needed that." he said as he looked at her and noticed her blushing. "Tsunade-sama says I will be able to train by next week." he said with a wide grin.

"That's great news Naruto-kun." Hinata said returning his smile.

"So Hinata what have you been up to lately?" Naruto said placing the bowl on the small table beside his bed as he shifted his position.

"Um, nothing much. I've been training with Neji-kun lately and improving on my skills." she said with a smile.

"Training." he said with a sigh. "I miss training. As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to train real hard so I can save Sakura-chan!" he said with a smile.

Hinata smiled. "I know you'll bring her back Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she placed her hands on the side of the bed.

"You know Hinata, I would watch you train with Neji. You're really good." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"You really think so?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I'd be scared to fight you." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata blushed a bit more as she turned her head away. "That is the best compliment I have ever gotten Naruto-kun. Thank you." she said with a smile.

"I'm serious. " Naruto said with a smile and a small laugh. Hinata began to laugh a bit as well. Naruto gazed at Hinata for a minute or so. He had been told that she had a crush on him. She had really grown since he was gone for those few years. Her hair was longer now and she had become a beautiful woman. Naruto never really noticed Hinata in that kind of way before.

It was then he realized his feelings for Hinata were more of that then what he felt for a mere friend.

He shifted in the bed once more trying to get comfortable when he heard something fall to the ground. Hinata bent over and picked up a necklace. "Is this yours Naruto-kun?" Hinata said handing him the necklace. Naruto took it and looked at it as he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No, it's Sakura's necklace." he said as he clutched the necklace tightly in his hand and held it to his chest.

Hinata placed her hands on the side of the bed once more, a bit closer to his body as she sighed. "You still love her, don't you?" Hinata asked looking down at her hands.

Naruto looked up at her as he smiled. "I love Sakura, yes, but only in a way a brother loves a sister. My heart belongs to someone else." Naruto said as he reached his hand over and placed it on top of Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked down at Naruto's hand on hers then up at him. She began to blush again as she smiled. Naruto returned the smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura made her way through the forest. She recognized her surroundings as she figured she was drawing close to Konoha. She was only a day away. A kunai suddenly whizzed past her head and stuck into a tree near her. She saw a tag attatched to the end of it as she quickly jumped out of the way. The tag exploded as the tree fell over.

Sakura quickly got to her feet as she looked around. She looked up as she saw Takashi staninding on a treebranch in front of her. There were the other ten sound ninja scattered around the branches on the trees surrounding her.

"Well cousin, we meet again." Takashi said jumping to the ground as the other sound ninja did as well. "This will be our last and final meeting." he said as he raised his hand and the ninja attacked her.

Sakura took out a kunai as she deflected the ones that were thrown at her. She managed to keep the ninja away from her as she threw a few kunai that caught some of them and they fell to the ground. Sakura raised her fist as she brought it down to the ground. The ground around them shook as it opened up engulfing the remaining sound nin. Sakura and Takashi jumped up onto the tree branches as the ground below them was torn up.

Takashi's eyes widened for a moment as he witnessed what just happend.

_One hit from her, and I'm finished._

He smirked as he threw several kunai and shurikan at her. She dodged them all easily as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch heading towards him. She lunged at him executing a number of tai jutsu moves as he dodged and blocked them all. She managed to hit him in his stomache as he flew backwards and fell to the ground. She jumped down in front of him as he stood up.

He took out ten kunai's as he threw them all. He made a few hand signs. "Shadow Kunai Minipulation Jutsu!" He yelled as the kunai's were doubled and tripled. Soon there were a thousand kunai's heading towards Sakura. Her eyes widned as she didn't have time to dodge or deflect all of them. She raised her hands in front of her face as she closed her eyes.

She heard the sound of kunai's dropping to the ground. She opened her eyes as she saw someone standing in front of her.

_Sasuke_

He deflected some of the kunai's with his katana but there were too many and over thirty penetrated his body. Sasuke stood strong glaring at Takashi,

"Kuso!" Takashi swore under his breath.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! He wasn't supposed to show up!_

"Sasuke, glad you could join the party." Takashi said with a wicked grin.

Blood dripped down Sasuke's body as it formed a pool of blood beneathe him. Sakura looked down at the blood as her eyes widened. She rose to her feet and stood beside Sasuke.

"Why did you come back." she said not sparing a glance at him as she stared at Takashi.

"This isn't the time Sakura." Sasuke said in his cool monotone voice as he pulled out the kunai.

"Oh no? So what I'm supposed to wait until this battle is over so you can leave again?" she snapped as she took out a kunai.

Sasuke glared at her as he held his chest and winced in pain as Takashi used the opening. He lunged forward with his katana ready to penetrate Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened as she jumped in the way taking the blow. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what Sakura had did. He felt blood on his face, it didn't belong to him. He looked down as he saw the other end of the Katana through Sakura's back.

"Why did you do that.." Sasuke said quietly. "Why did you do that!" Sasuke finally yelled at Sakura as he grabbed his chest.

Sakrua coughed up blood as she looked down at the Katana through her stomache.

Takashi smirked as he jumped back leaving the katana through Sakura.

Sasuke slowly fell to the ground. "Why did you do that." he said once more, this time quieter.

Sakura grabbed the end of the katana as she slowly pulled it out of her stomache. She winced and let out a cry of pain as she pulled it out. She threw it to the side as she leaned over holding her stomache.

Takashi began laughing. "Two for one, not a bad deal." he said with a smirk. "This reminds me of when I killed your family."

"You bastard." Sakura said as she lifted her head.

"First, I killed your mother. Slit her throat and watched the blood pour out. Oh how a chill ran up my spine when she screamed."

"Stop it." she said glaring at him.

"And then, after your father watched your mother die helplessly, he begged for his life. He begged that I wouldn't kill him."

"Stop it.." Sakura repeated.

"He begged and he begged." he smirked. "He was nothing but a weak, miserable fool. Much like yourself dear cousin."

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." she said louder.

"Your family died protecting you. Then you're little boyfriend over there died protecting you as well. Everyone is dying and it's all your fault Sakura.."

Marks began to appear on Sakura's body as she began glowing slightly.

"You're weak. You've always been weak and you will always be weak. You always need someone to protect you. It's your fault they're dead. You're fault they're all dead!" he said as he began to laugh.

"STOP IT!" she finally yelled as her eyes were now glowing pure white as different coloured chakra began to surround her.

Takashi stopped laughing as his eyes widened. "No, it can't be." he said as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura held out her hand as red chakra, green chakra, blue chakra and white chakra began forming in it.

"The power of the Haruno clan..but how. How did you get the scrolls, how did you obtain the power!" he yelled as he took a few steps back, backing right up into a tree.

"I will avenge my family!" Sakura yelled as she charged forward and pushed the ball of coloured chakra into Takashi's chest.

"NOO!" he yelled as the charka ripped through him.

Sakura stood back breathing heavily as the wounds she had suffered were now healed. Her eyes returned to normal as the marks on her body disappeared. She looked down at the bloody mess that remained of Takashi.

She leaned against a tree as she was weak. Her bodys energy had been drained. Thunder roared through the sky as she looked up and felt a drop of rain on her face followed by many more. It began raining mercilessly. She slowly made her way over to Sasuke as she knelt beside him and checked his pulse. She let out a sigh of relief. He was still alive.

She picked him up as she put one arm around his shoulder and supported them."Sasuke, hang in there." she said as he looked at her weakly with no response.

They made their way through the forest falling several times before they came upon a familiar sight.

The cabin.

Sakura made her way up the pathway that led to the cabin using all her strength to support Sasuke. She finally made it to the door as she pushed it open with her free hand. She walked inside and made her way over to the bed as she layed Sasuke down on it. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. She looked over at Sasuke as she made her way over to him. She took off her shirt as she ripped it. The blood had all been washed away thanks to the rain.

She began to wrap his wounds with ripped pieces from her shirt. She knew she didn't have enough energy or chakra left to heal him and she would have to wait until she was fully rested. She pulled the blankets up over him as she saw that he was pale and sweating. She placed a cold wet rag on his forehead to help with the fever. She watched as he winced in pain. She sighed as she stood and grabbed a shirt from the dresser.

She made her way over to the fireplace as she began banging the two rocks together to create a spark. She was breathing heavily.

"C'mon. C'mon." she repeated over and over until finally a spark hit the wood and a fire was created. She poked at it until it became bigger. She curled up beside the fireplace as she leaned her head against the wall and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes : DONNE. phew. that was a long one. haha. so. they've met ! and there was some fluff with Hinata and Naruto finally. haa. DONT WORRY. as i promised, there will be fluff with Sasuke and Sakura. the next chapter will mostly be dedicated to them and all their fluffiness XD REVIEW. i love you guys. )**


	7. Chapter 7: Rekindled love

**Author's notes: OKAY WELL. BRING ON THE FLUFF. MWHAHA. annd reviews. :)**

**Side note: While i was listening to this chapter i kept listening to the two songs : never too late by three days grace ANND**

**My december by linkin. iii thought it fit perfectly with this chapter. :D**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling for a moment. He slowly propped himself on his elbows as he winced in pain. He examined the cabin as he spotted Sakura sitting beside the fireplace curled up in a ball. He sighed as he tried to get up. He moved his legs over the side of the bed as he winced in pain.

He stood slowly making his way over to Sakura as he picked her up ignoring the pain and his body screaming at him to rest. He carried her over to the bed as he layed her down. The touch of her skin was ice cold. He pulled the blankets up over her as looked at her before walking away.

---------------

Sakura didn't open her eyes upon waking up. She layed still for a moment. She felt warm and comfortable as she rememberd falling asleep beside the fireplace on the cold hard floor. Her eyes shot opon as she quickly sat up. She looked around and saw Sasuke sitting against a nearby wall as she let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't left again.

He sat, his back against the wall. One leg was bent, his arm was resting on it, and the other leg was stretched out. Sakura got out of bed as she made her way over to him. She bent down beside him as she saw that the colour had returned to his skin. She saw the beads of sweat rolling down his cheek as his eyes were slightly sqeezed, because with each breath he took, it caused him pain from his wounds. Sakura sighed as she slowly picked him up, it was nothing considering she was fully rested and at her full strength now.

She set him down on the bed as she slowly began removing the bandages. She placed them to the side as she made a few hand sighs and her hands began glowing green. She held her hands to his wounds as they began healing. She healed the first few wounds as she placed her hand on the place where they once existed.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt her cold finger tips brush his skin. He looked over at her as she quickly pulled her hands away. He looked at her for a few moments then looked away.

Sakura sighed as she held his hands over his other wounds and continued to heal them. She felt his gaze fall back upon her. She had always wanted him to stare at her, to take notice of her. But not anymore, not now. She had spent all those years trying to forget about him, to move on.

"Why did you come back." she said braking the silence, but she continued to look at the wound she was healing and avoiding his gaze.

Sasuke didn't answer. He simply kept looking at her. He didn't know what to say.

_Why did I go back?_

Sakura sighed as he didn't answer. "You came to protect me, but you just ended up getting hurt in the end." she said as if answering his question. She kept her gaze on that of his healing wounds.

Sasuke looked at her then looked away. "Why are you doing this." Sasuke said with no hint of emotion in his voice as he looked back at her. "Why are you helping me."

Sakura looked at him with a surprise look. Then she looked back at his wound. "You helped me once when I was wounded, I'm just returning the favour." she said coldly.

Sasuke looked at her, showing no change in his emotion but he was surprised. This wasn't like the Sakura he knew. He understood now. She was just simply doing her job as a medic nin to tend to any injured shinobi.It was, afterall, an oath they had to take. So that was it, she wasn't doing it because she wanted to, it was because she had to. "I don't need your help." Sasuke said coldly as he pushed her hand away.

Sakura looked up at him. "No, that's right, you don't. You never need anyone's help Sasuke. You can do everything on your own, you never let anyone in to help or- " Sasuke cut in.

"I never asked for your help. I told you not to care about me and that it's none of your buisness!" he snapped.

Sakura looked at him fighting back the tears.

"You think you know everything Sakura. You want to try to understand me, try understand what I feel so you can help. No matter how many people I let in. No one can understand what I've felt, the revenge I seek the pain of losing my parents, my whole clan. Not even you." he said coldly looking into her jade eyes with his black emotionless ones.

Sakura lowered her head as her pink locks hung in front of her face. She fought hard to keep back the tears, she refused to cry in front of him again, to show that she was weak. "You see Sasuke, because of all those reasons that's why I'm probably the _only _one who would understand how you feel, understand the hate, the pain, the loss of your whole clan," Sakura lifted her head. "The loss of my whole clan." Sakura turned back and continued healing his wounds as she once again avoided his gaze.

Sasuke sat there as he understood.

_Her family was killed too.._

"It's different." he finally said with his monotone voice.

Sakura stopped healing his wounds as she looked up at him. "Different? How is it different. Because it wasn't your clan? Because you watched your parents get killed by your brother?" she shook her head "It's all about you Sasuke. How about me? I was on a mission. This was only a month ago. And my clan was killed by my cousin. Do you know how helpless I felt? I felt as though I abandoned my clan, as though I left them to die!" she said as she could feel the tears comming. She sighed.

Sasuke looked at her as he could see all the pain and hurt in her eyes. He now understood, he know finally knew that she _was_ the only one who could understand him.

"But I have friends who love me and care for me, they were there for me. Why won't you let us be there for you, let us...love you." she said looking at him as her hands were subconciously resting on his chest.

"Love me? How can any of you love an S-class criminal. You shouldn't even be here Sakura. No one loves an crimal like me." Sasuke said looking back at her as he could tell that she was about to cry any minute but was simply holding back the tears.

"You see Sasuke," she said as she removed her hands from his chest and held them to hers. "That's where you're wrong.."

Sasuke looked at her. Had she still loved him. Even after all these years. She held on to him and didn't move on. After he left her, after he ignored her and threw everything back in her face.

_She loved him_.

There was a few moments of silence as Sakura sighed and placed her hands back over his remaining wounds. She continued to heal them as Sasuke just stared at her, he didn't know what to say. Whenever she used to tell him she loved him, he would just roll his eyes or call her annoying, but this time, this time it was different. He knew she wasn't the same fan girl that would always stare at him and smile. But now she wouldn't even look at him, and there was no evidence of a smile. She had changed.

Sakura finished healing him as she stood and walked over to the fireplace. She sat down in front of it as she brought her knee's close to her chest and stared at the dancing flames.

Sasuke sat up in the bed as he just watched her. Part of him wanted to go over and sit with her and tell her how sorry he was and just hold her. Another part of him wanted to leave and just go away leaving everything behind, as he did once before. He looked out at the window. "Once the rain stops you should head back to Konoha." Sasuke said in his monotone voice.

Sakura looked over her shoulder as she nodded. She turned back as she sighed and poked at the fire. She heard footsteps as she didn't bother looking. She heard the door open and the room fell silent again. The thunder roared outside as she just stared at the fire.

Sasuke walked out as the rain poured mercilessly down claiming him as their victim. He walked down the path and stood on the bridge that went over the small stream. Although, the small stream had become more of a small lake due to the rain. He sighed.

_What am I doing? _

_She's the only one who really cares and loves me for who I am._

_She's the only one who understands the pain and hurt and I went through._

_For the hate I experience._

_She loves me._

_And I,_

_I lo.._

Sasuke looked down as he felt pain comming from his right shoulder. There was a kunai sitcking out as blood was trickling down being washed away by the rain. He looked around. He heard laughter as he immeadiatly recognized it.

"Sasuke." a voice called out.

Sasuke didn't bother turning his head as he stared down at the water in front of him as he watched the rain drops hit the water. "What do you want Kabuto." he said coldly.

"You know what I want Sasuke." he said appeared behind him.

"I'm not going back." Sasuke replied in his monotone voice.

Kabuto began to laugh. "Who said we wanted _you_?" Kabuto said with a smirk.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned and faced Kabuto. "You leave her alone." Sasuke said staring into Kabuto's eyes with his blank expresionless ones.

"Why? Do you care for the girl. Do you _love _her?" Kabuto said with a wicked grin.

Sasuke didn't answer him, he just continued to glare at him.

"What, you don't think she loves you do you?" Kabuto burst out laughing. "Who could love you. Who could love a criminal like you. No one wants you Sasuke. Not even her. Well, there is one person." Kabuto said with a smirk. "So, why don't you just let me take her off of your hands, maybe I'll even get her to love me. Don't worry Sasuke, I won't harm her..much." his smirk widened then quickly faded as he looked down.

Sasuke grabbed Kabuto by the throat. "I will kill you if you ever lay a finger on her." he said staring into his eyes.

Kabuto coughed as he looked up at Sasuke. "We won't always be around to protect her. And when you're not there, she's ours." Kabuto lifted his hand that was glowing blue as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and he immeadiatly let go. He looked up as Kabuto was gone.

Sakura stood as she heard voices. She opened the door as she slowly made her way outside, the rain pouring down claiming yet another victim. She saw Sasuke standing on the bridge as she approached him. When she got closer she noticed the kunai sticking out of his shoulder and that he was grasping his wrist. "Sasuke, what happend?"

Sasuke looked up at her as her as he looked down at his wrist once more.

Sakura slowly pulled the kunai out as Sasuke winced in pain. She held her hands over his shoulder as green chakra appeared and his wound was healed. She looked down at him clutching his wrist. "Here, let me see that." she said reaching down and grabbing his wrist. She held her hand over it. "You're veins were cut from the inside.." she said looking at him questioningly. He just stared back at her. She sighed as he didn't respond and healed his wrist.

He watched as she healed him. Once she finished he brought his wrist up as he rubbed it with his other hand. He was amazed at her ability to heal wounds so quickly, taught by Tsunade no doubt.

Sakura walked to the other side of the bridge as she looked out at the rain hitting the water. She sighed.

_What am I doing out here?  
It's obvious he didn't want to be with me, that's why he came out here by himself in the first place._

She sighed as she turned to leave. She stopped as she looked up at Sasuke who was standing in front of her.

Sasuke looked down at her as he brought his hand to her chin. He gazed into her jade eyes. He could see the pain, the hurt. No doubt half of it was caused by him. Looking into her eyes was like looking in a mirror. It pained him to see her like this, because of him. His eyes softened a bit as he gazed into hers.

Sakura looked into his eyes as she could see, and even feel the pain. She knew what he had been through, and could relate.

Sasuke lifted her chin as he moved closer. He closed his eyes as their lips were only a millimeter away from each other.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomache. She couldn't do this, she didn't want to...

They're lips collided as Sakura slowly closed her eyes and she turned red.

Sasuke pulled her closer as his tongue bushed softly against her lips waiting to enter. He deepend the kiss.

She placed her hands on his bare chest as they got closer. She deepend the kiss as well.

Sasuke surprised even himself. He was screaming inside,

_What are you doing!_

He knew he would regret this moment. But now, right now none of that mattered. It just felt so right. This was right, she was right.

_He loved her._

Every girl dreams of their first kiss to be magical and romantic. There would be butterflies and birds chirping happily and the sun shining brightly and it would indeed be a moment to never forget. There was no butterflies, no birds, no sun, and this definatly wasn't a magical romantic moment. This moment was better, it was one that she would, _they _would definatly _never_ forget.

--------------------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as a yawn escaped. She sat stretched her arm out where Sasuke should've been. She quickly sat up and looked around the small cabin. He wasn't there. She let out a sigh, he had left. It was no surprise. Just then the door swung open as Sasuke walked in with a few dead rabbits clutched in one hand. A smile spread across Sakura's face.

Sasuke entered noticing she was awake. He walked over to the fireplace as he began to skin the rabbit. Once done he placed them over the fire too cook. He heard footsteps as he stood and turned around. He saw Sakura with a sheet wrapped around her. She stood a few feet away as they just looked at each other for a few moments.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

"What's so good about it." Sasuke said turning back to the rabbits cooking on the fire.

Sakura's smiled faded as she turned and walked back over to the bed as she picked up her clothes that were on the floor. She let out a sigh. He was still the same old Sasuke. She dropped the sheet as she changed back into her clothes.

Sasuke pulled the rabbits out of the fire as he set them aside. He looked over at Sakura who was changing and now putting on her shoes. He turned back to the rabbits. "Food's ready."

Sakura made her way over to Sasuke as she eyed the dead rabbit. She normally wouldn't have eaten it but she hadn't eaten in days so who was she to complain. She picked it apart as she began eating it.

Sasuke watched her gnawing at the rabbit as he shook his head and finished his. He soon stood as he walked over to the door.

Sakura looked up. "Where are you going?" She asked placing her half eaten rabbit to the side.

"Outside." he answered coldly as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh.." Sakura said as she looked down at the ground noticing his cold reply.

Sasuke sighed as his eyes softened again. "Wanna join me?" he asked in a cooler tone.

Sakura looked up as a smile spread across her face and she nodded. She stood and walked over to the door as he held it open for her and she stepped out. She looked up as she shielded her eyes from the sun.

Sasuke walked past her as he made his way over to a large boulder and sat against it.

Sakura followed him and sat beside him, leaving some space between them. There was a few moments of slience between them as Sakura looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she said turning her body.

"Hn." Sasuke replied keeping his eyes closed as his head was titled back and he leaned against the boulder.

"What are you going to do now?" Sakura asked not taking her eyes off of him.

Sasuke shrugged. "Isn't it obvious. Kill Itatchi." he said.

"Oh, then what about after that." she said inching closer.

Sasuke looked over at her. "I don't know." he replied honestly. He had based his whole life upon revenge against his brother.

"Well maybe you should come back to the village, with me." Sakura said looking at him.

"No Sakura." Sasuke said in his monotone voice as he looked ahead of him.

"Why not." Sakura said more seriously.

"Because I don't belong there. No one wants me there anyway." Sasuke said cooly.

"What are you talking about. Of course people want you there. Naruto,Kakashi-sensai...me." she said as she looked at him pleadingly.

He just shook his head. "None of that matters Sakura. I don't belong there, you have your own lives now and I have mine."

Sakura could feel her eyes watering. "What do you mean none of it matters? What about last night, doesn't that matter? Don't...don't I matter?" Sakura said fighting off the tears.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at her. "Sakura, we can't be together. Last night, well that was just a stupid thing to do." he said bluntly.

Sakura shook her head. "Stupid..stupid." she said as she lowered her head.

Sasuke sighed as he looked back ahead of him. "Listen, if you're going to start crying would you mind doing it somewhere else. Maybe on your way back to Konoha." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes watering. She slowly stood as she took a few steps away then looked back over her shoulder. "I can't believe I still love you.." she said as she dissapeared into the forest and she couldn't fight them any longer as the tears began streaming down her face.

-----------------------------------------------

A wide grin spread across Kabuto's face as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Excellent."

he said as he watched her dissapear into the forest. He began to laugh wickedly as him, and a few sound ninja, followed Sakura.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura ran through the forest as she stopped and ducked dodging several kunai. She turned to see Kabuto with some sound ninja behind him.

"Kabuto!"

she said clenching her hand into a fist.

"Hello there my little cherry blossom."

he said with a smirk as the sound ninja attacked her. She took out a kunai as she stabbed them and she finished the last one off with a punch to the abdomen and sent him flying through a tree.

"You're next!"

she said as she chaged towards him, her fist pulled back. Kabuto smirked as his hand began glowing blue and he switly moved to the side and touched her chest with his hand.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks as she grabbed her chest. She began feeling dizzy and weak as she fell to her knee's. She clutched her chest tighter as she could feel the darkness fall upon her. She fell to the ground.

_Sasuke-kun..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes : TAA-DAA. finito. bwhaa. okay well. hmm. im leaving for my cottage tomorrow so i'll be gone for a week! GAH.im sorry. i hope this, and the other chapters will keep you happy for now? When i get back i promise a super huge chapter filled with juicy fights and more FLUFF. bwhaa 3 okay well review please and i'll see you in a week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rescue mission

**Author's notes; IIM BACCKK. haha. time for another chapter in this epic adventure. I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be? I guess just as many as needed ) SOO. read on fanfiction lovers. )**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flashback.**

"So what do we do now Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked as he leaned against the wall, one leg up and his arms crossed.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she looked out the window over Konoha. "I don't know Jiraiya, I really don't." She said unfolding her arms as she closed her eyes.

Jiraiya looked at her for a moment then down at the ground. He walked over to her as he stood behind her a few feet. "She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" he asked as he just stared at her.

Tsunade nodded as she opened her eyes and looked out the window. "She's like a daughter to me, if anything happend to her.." Tsunade trailed off as she let out another sigh.

"You always send her on missions with risk of death and lots of danger, why is now any different?" Jiraiya asked taking a step closer.

"When I send her on those missions at least I know where she is, and she has people to protect her, but now, I don't know where she is and what's happening." Tsunade explained.

"Tsunade, she'll come back." Jiraiya said unsure of himself.

Tsunade felt like she wanted to cry. She hadn't cried since Dan and her brother died. This, was a similar situation. Someone she loved, someone she cared about was in trouble and she couldn't do anything to help. She felt useless. She lifted her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Jiraiya had placed his hand on her shoulder as he moved closer standing directly behind her. Their bodies millimeters away from each other.

He leaned in closer.

Tsunade could feel her heart beating quick as she felt her body so close to his. As he leaned in she just stood there motionless and unsure of what to say or do.

Jiraiya stopped and turned as he heard the door open. He took his hand off of her shoulder as he watched the figure walk in.

"Eyy Ero-sannin!" a familiar voice called as Naruto walked through the door with Hinata close behind him.

"Naruto, what a pleasent surprise." Jiraiya said as he walked over and returned to his poistion against the wall.

"Tsunade-sama." Naruto said stopping in front of her desk.

Tsunade just stood there, "Yes Naruto." she said cooly.

"I want to request to go on a search and rescue mission...," he paused. "to find Sakura-chan." Naruto said looking at the womans back.

"No." Tsunade answered without turning around.

Naruto stood surprised. "What? No! How can you say no! This is Sakura we're talking about. We can't just leave her! We have to save her! We have to.." Naruto could feel his eyes watering but he refused to cry. "Why won't you let me! This is Sakura we're talking about! Why!"

"Because I don't want to lose anyone else!" Tsunade yelled as she turned to face Naruto.

Naruto stood surprised as did Hinata and Jiraiya.

"Lose." Naruto said as he his head hung low. "You talk like she's already gone. She's not, she's alive, I can feel it, and I will save her." Naruto said determined as he turned to leave.

Jiraiya and Hinata stood surprised that Naruto actually defied what Tsunade said.

"Naruto wait," Tsunade said as she watched him walk away.

Naruto stopped.

"You can't do this alone." She said as she crossed her arms.

A smile spread across Naruto's face as he turned and ran giving Tsunade a hug. "Thank you so much Tsunade-sama!" Naruto yelled with glee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Neji, Hyuga Hinata, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, and Tenten. I have you called you all for a very important mission. You will retrieve Haruno Sakura. I warn you that you will encounter a lot of dangerous enemies. Be careful out there. Sakura means a lot to all of us in different ways. I want her back, safe and alive. Is that clear?" Tsunade explained.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all replied in unisen.

"There isn't much mission detail I can give you because, well I don't know what to say. This isn't a planned mission and we don't know where she is. It's up to you to find her. Do whatever needs to be done to bring her back."

"Hai!" they once again replied. They all turned to leave.

"And one more thing," she said as they stopped and turned. "Naruto, you are the leader of this mission." Tsunade said with a smile and a wink.

A wide grin spread across Naruto's face as he nodded and they left.

Tsunade turned and walked to the window as she saw them all appear at the gate of Konoha. They checked their items as they left. "Be safe." she said holding her hands to her chest.

"An eleven man team. She must be very important to the Hokage." Tenten stated as they all ran through the forest.

"She very important to us all." Naruto said with a determined look on his face. "Wait for me Sakura, I will save you." Naruto said in a quiet voice as he looked down to his hand where he was holding a jade necklace, one that belonged to Sakura. He clutched it tightly as he looked up and continued on.

**End Flashback.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she looked around. She was chained to a wall. Her hands and feet bound tightly, everytime she moved it would cause her pain and she would bleed a little bit. Her vision was a bit blurry, she blinked a few times as her vision returned to normal. She looked around as her eyes widened in surprise.

Ino,Naruto,Kakashi,Shino,Shikamaru,Neji,Hinata,Choji,Kiba,Akamaru,Lee and Tenten were all chained to a wall in front of her.

"No.." she said as she looked at them all, wounded and bleeding.

She turned her head as she heard voices. In the middle of her and the others stood two very familar faces.

"You will not harm her again." one of the voices said.

"Harm her? You baka I'm trying to save her. " the other voice replied.

"She doesn't need your help. All she's done is love you and you can't even give her that." the other voice called back aggrivated.

"And what, you will. You don't know the first thing about love." the second voice replied mockingly.

"I will kill you...Uchiha." the first voice said in a cold tone.

"You know, we never did get to finish our first fight...Gaara." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Sand poured out of Gaara's gourd as it began to swirrl around his ankles.

Sasuke unsheathed his katana.

"This ends now!" they both yelled as Gaara's sand headed straight towards Sasuke, and Sasuke charged at Gaara.

**Flashback.**

"Okay." Kakashi said as he stood and waved to Pakkun.

"Pakkun said he's caught her scent. There is a fortress of some sort over that hill there deep within the woods." Kakashi said pointing to the hill.

Naruto nodded. "Okay, we'll proceed with caution." He started forward as the others followed.

"Kiba, can you lock onto the scent?" Naruto asked without turning around.

Kiba nodded. "We have her scent, it's as Kakashi said. She's being held beyond that hill."

"Good. You will lead us to her then. Everyone else, stay sharp." Naruto said as the climbed the hill and laid eyes upon the fortress.

They all stood atop the hill. Naruto took a few steps forward and turned to face them. "I want to take this moment and say thank you. Thank you to all of you who came to help get Sakura back. This means a lot to me. Beyond those doors lay dangers that could mean death. If you do not want to proceed, feel free to turn around and leave. I will understand." Naruto said seriously.

All ten shinobi looked at each other and nodded. They took a step forward.

"As troublesome as this may be, we're with you until the end Naruto." Shikamaru said holding a fist to his chest.

"We are not cowards, we shall use our powers of youth to the full advantage and bring the lovely cherry blossom back!" Lee shouted thrusting his fist into the air.

"You can count on us!" Ino said with a wink.

Naruto nodded his head. "Let's go." he said as he turned and headed down the hill.

They all stopped at the main doors. They slowly opened as Naruto took a step back.

"They're expecting us." Neji said cooly.

Naruto nodded. "I know, but they've underestimated us." he said as he took a step through the doors and the others followed.

------------------------------------------------------------

They stood on the hill watching as they all entered the fortress.

"We're not the only ones following them. " the leader of the three nin pointed out as he saw shadows down below.

The other two nodded. They soon dissapeared.

------------------------------------------------------------

They all walked down the long and dark hallway.

They stopped as they reached a large boulder. "What's this?" Rock Lee said stepping forward and examing the boulder.

"It's blocking our way." Ino said as she could see light poking through a small creves between the boulder and the wall.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

"We have to move it somehow." Kiba said crossing his arms.

"If only Sakura were here, her strength would be very useful." Hinata stated quietly.

"It's okay, we've got the next best thing. " Shikamaru said with a smirk as he pushed Choji forward.

Naruto smirked. "Do your thing Choji." he said as he moved out of the way.

"Choji, are you sure?" Shikamaru asked concernd as he stepped in front of Choji.

Choji nodded. "Don't worry, it's just one pill." he said with a smile.

Shikamaru nodded as he stepped out of the way.

Choji took out a little plastic case with three circlular items inside. A green, yellow and red one. He opened the first compartment as he took out the green item. "First pill." he said as he put it in his mouth. Suddenly he became more muscular and much thinner. He walked up to the boulder as he placed his hands on it. He let out some noise as he picked it up and held it to the side. "Hurry!" he yelled holding the boulder.

"C'mon!" Naruto yelled as he ran through, followed by everyone except Shikamaru and Choji.

"Choji! What about you." Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru, just..go." he said straining.

"But..." Shikamaru protested.

"Go!" Choji yelled.

Shikamaru nodded, Choji had changed a lot and he knew that he could take care of himself. Shikamaru ran through the opening as he stopped to turn when Choji put the boulder back, being stuck on the other side. Shikamaru sighed as he ran to catch up to them.

--------------------------------

Choji let out a sigh as he then grabbed his chest. He was feeling the after effects of the pill that he took. He leaned against a wall. The stone he leaned on pushed inward as the floor beneathe him opened up. He let out a yell as he fell through.

It closed behind him.

-------------------------------

They continued on down the hallway only lit by the torches on the stone wall. They stopped as they saw an elite sound nin approach an iron gate. He placed his hand on a scanner as the gate opened and he entered, the gate closing behind him.

"How are we going to get through that." Kiba sighed.

They dove into the shadows as the heard footsteps. It was another elite sound nin.

"I have an idea." Ino said stepping forward.

Naruto nodded as he understood what she was going to do.

"But what about you, what happens to your body." Lee said worried.

"You're just going to have to leave me behind." Ino said with a shrug.

"We can't do that.." Hinata said concerned.

"Trust me." Ino said with a reassuring smile as she stood in position and placed her hands together in a certain way.  
"Mind transfer jutsu!" She yelled as her soul was placed into that of the elite sound nin's.

Shikamaru caught Ino's body as it fell.

While Ino was inside of the sound nin's body she placed the hand on the sensor as the gates opened. "Hurry, there isn't much time!" Ino yelled while in the sound nin's body.

Shikamaru hesitatntly placed Ino's body on the ground as they all ran through.

The gate closed behind them as Ino waved.

They dissapeared down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------

The sound nin then collapsed as Ino returned to her body.

Ino slowly opened her eyes as she tried to stand but was too weak.

She heard footsteps as her eyes grew wide when two figures stood over her.

-----------------------------------------------------

They continued down the hallway.

Kakashi made his way up beside Naruto as he said loud enough for only Naruto to hear.

"We're being followed."

Naruto looked over at Kakashi. "What do we do?" he asked turning to look ahead of him again.

Kakashi sighed, "Leave it alone for now." he said as he looked forward.

Naruto nodded.

They stopped as they entererd a large room. There were two large stone demon-like statues on either side of the room.

"Creepy." Tenten said as they slowly walked through the room to the other side where the hallway continued.

They stopped as they heard noises. It was the sound of chains banging together. They looked up as two area's of the ceiling opened up and two elite sound nin were lowered in. Their hands were shackled together as they hung struggling.

Each of the ninja's were lowered in front of a statue. They began screaming in pain as blue substance began to pour out from their eyes, nostrels and mouth as it was transferred into the statues.

They stopped screaming and hung limp as the blue substance was fully transferred into the statues.

The statue's eyes began glowing red as they each took a step forward.

One blocked the way to the hall. And the other blocked the way they came.

One of the statues held a very large stone axe, while the other held a sword.

"Amazing, the chakra and very soul of those two ninja were transferred into those statues bringing them to life." Lee stated more fascinated then afraid.

"The work of Orochimaru, no doubt." Shino spoke cooly.

"What do we do now! We're trapped." Hinata said worridly as she clung to Naruto's arm.

They all turned their heads as the statue blocking the hallway moved to the side.

"What the-" Kiba said as they all looked down at the ground and saw a black trail leading from the statue to Shikamaru.

"I'll hold them off, you guys go." he said straining to keep the statue away from the entrance.

Naruto nodded as he began towards the entrance.

The other statue let out a roar as it charged towards them.

It suddenly came crashing to the ground as they all turned to see what happend.

Shino was standing there with his arms outstretched. His bugs had formed a trip rope and caused the beast to fall to the ground.

Shino looked over his shoulder at Shikamaru. "You can't do this alone." he said in his monotone voice.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be fine." Shikamaru said as they nodded and ran off dissapearing down the hallway.

Shikamaru broke his hold as the statue blocked the entrance again and the other statue stood.

Both statue's closed in on them.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're getting closer!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru let out a loud bark.

Akamaru had grown very large and his bark almost made the walls shake.

Naruto sped up at hearing this. His hand clenched into a fist. He was more eager than ever.

"Stop!" Neji yelled as they all skidded to a hault and looked at Neji questiongly.

"What Neji! What is it?" Naruto asked looking around, but he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

"Hinata, look. " Neji said walking forward.

Hinata nodded. "I see it." she replied.

"What!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Chakra strings." Neji said pointing to what appeared as empty space.

"Chakra strings?" Tenten asked confused.

"Yes, they are composed of chakra to obtain chakra." Neji said.

The others looked confused.

"In other words, if you touch it, it drains you of all your chakra in an instant and you die." Hinata explained more fully.

"This isn't good." Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Hmm..maybe we can pass this. There might be faults in the strings that I can break." Neji said taking another cautious step forward.

"Byakugan!" he yelled as veins protruded around his eyes as he could see the strings better and in more detail.

He spotted the faults as he turned and looked at Hinata.

"There's too many for me to cut on my own." he said in his monotone voice.

Hinata nodded as she walked up and stood beside him a few feet.

"Byakugan!" She yelled as veins protruded around her eyes as well and she too spotted the faults.

"This will use up a lot of our chakra, but we're the only one's that can do it. On my mark." Neji said looking at Hinata then back in front of him.

Hinata nodded as she got ready.

"Now!" he yelled as he began making hand signs. Hinata did the same. Suddenly their hands began moving extremly fast it was just a blur. They moved in unisen. It looked like they were striking plain air.

Several minutes passed when finally they stopped. They both collapsed to the ground.

Naruto ran forward catching Hinata, as Tenten ran forward and caught Neji falling to the ground with him.

"Hinata. Hinata wake up." Naruto said shaking Hinata. "C'mon Hinata.." he said shaking her more violently.

"Neji-kun..Neji-kun can you hear me.." Tenten said lightly slapping the side of his face.

"They're fine. They're just drained of their chakra. Now c'mon, we have to keep moving." Kakashi said turning to leave.

"But.." Tenten protested.

"What about them?" Naruto asked looking up.

"We have to leave them, they'll be fine." Kakashi said looking at them with a reassuring smile.

Naruto sighed as he and Tenten stood.

"C'mon Kiba, lead the way." Naruto said.

Kiba nodded as him and Akamaru ran forward, Naruto,Kakashi,Tenten and Lee following.

Once out of sight, three figures approached the unconcious siblings as they let out a snicker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran and stopped as the stone hallway broke off into two seperate directions.

"Now what.." Tenten asked looking at both the right and left path.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked looking at Kiba and Akamaru.

They both sniffed the air.

"She's this way!" Kiba yelled as he ran down the left path. They all followed.

After about twenty minutes of running they stopped.

They had arrived at another iron gate. Above the gate were several buttons, if you will.

To the sides of the small room were three doors.

"For that gate to open, all those switches must be hit at the same time directly in the centre. If we are off or miss by even a millimeter this gate will be double sealed and we will have no chances of getting through." Kakashi said examing the situation.

"And those doors, what are they for?" Naruto asked looking at all six doors.

Kakashi shrugged. "That, I don't know." he said looking at them as well.

"If it's a direct hit you need, leave it to me. " Tenten said with a smile as she stood back and got into position.

Just then, the doors opened as sound nin poured out from them.

"Oh no." Kiba said as they surrounded them.

"We have to protect Tenten!" Kakashi yelled.

"But once the gate's opened, they'll follow us!" Naruto yelled back.

"I'll keep them busy." Lee said standing tall.

"Lee.." Naruto said looking at him.

"Don't worry, me and Tenten make a good team." he said with the nice guy pose.

"Tenten, are you ready?" Kakashi asked.

Tenten nodded as she pulled out a scroll. She threw it into the air as it spiralled upwards. She jumped up in the middle of it as she placed her hands on certain symbols and different weapons appeared. She threw them all at the buttons as they were all hit in the direct centre at the same time.

The gate began to open as Lee blocked the sound nin.

"Go!" he yelled while he was fighting.

Kiba,Akamaru,Kakahi and Naruto nodded as they all ran through the gate and it closed behind them.

"Be safe, Lee." Naruto said looking back at the gate as the continued on.

They stopped as they reached a large wooden door.

"Her scent is strong, she's on the other side of that door." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"Let's waste no time, c'mon!" Naruto yelled as they ran to the door.

They suddenly skidded to a stop.

"We never imagined you would get this far." A figure said as it stood in front of the door blocking their path.

"You underestimated us." Naruto said clutching his hand into a fist.

"Ah, so it would seem." The figure said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "However, this is as far as you go." he said with a smirk.

"I don't think so..Kabuto." Kakashi said as he glared at him.

Kabuto let out a wicked laugh. "Come now Kakashi, you don't really think you're going to stop me."

Kakashi lifted his hand as he pulled up his forehead protector. "Naruto, you and Kiba go and save Sakura." Kakashi said as he glared at Kabuto.

"But Kakashi-sensai what about you." Naruto asked worridly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine just go." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensai, we can stay and help you defeat Kabuto together." Naruto suggested.

"There just isn't enough time, now go Naruto!" Kakashi commanded as he threw kunai at Kabuto who moved out of the way dodging them.

Kiba and Akamaru ran towards the door. "Naruto, c'mon!" he yelled.

Naruto reluctantly followed.

---------------------------

The entered the room as they stopped and looked around. It was dark and cold. There was an echo of water dropping.

"Over there!" Kiba yelled as Naruto turned his attention to where Kiba was pointing.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he ran forward. He looked up at her, she was chained to a wall.

"N-naruto." she said weakly.

"Sakura! It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here. Just hang on." Naruto said as he reached upwards to free her.

Akamaru began to growl as he sensed other presences. Kiba noticed it as well.

He opened his mouth to yell to Naruto as he felt a pain at the back of his neck and he collapsed.

Akamaru felt pain all over his body as he had been hit with multiple tranquilizers.

Naruto didn't notice as he continued to try and free Sakura.

He finally free'd her as she fell forward and he caught her.

Sakura began to laugh wickedly as Naruto looked at her confused.

"Sakura-chan are you al-" he stopped upon feeling a sudden pain in his abdomen.He looked down to see Sakura holding a poisoned kunai stabbed into his abdomen."S-sakura-chan.." Naruto said as he stumbled backwards, the poison taking effect.

"Oh dearest Naruto." Sakura said as she began changing form.

Naruto eyes widend. "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru began to laugh. "Why yes, it is I." he said licking his lips. "It looks like you have fallen for my little trap."

"Where..where is Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he stumbled backwards.

Orochimaru began laughing again. "Don't worry, the little cherry blossom is safe...for now." he said with a smirk as the wall behind him began to rotate and on it was Sakura, chained up.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he collapsed to his knee's.

The wall behind Naruto began to rotate as he slowly turned and looked. His eyes widened when he saw all his comrades chained up.

He watched as a few sound nin chained up Kiba and Akamaru.

"No.." Naruto said weakly as he leaned forwards on his hands for support.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you will be joining them shortly. It's only a matter of seconds before the poison takes effect."

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto's vision became blurry as he looked up at Sakura once last time before collapsing to the ground.

Orochimaru let out another wicked laugh as the sound nin picked up Naruto and chained him to the wall as well.

"Kabuto, it's time to put part two in motion. Now that all of Konoha's finest ninja are trapped and await their watery graves, prepare the troops. The days of Konoha..are over." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he and Kabuto dissapeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open as the dark figure looked around examining the room. He took a few steps in as he noticed the Konoha shinobi chained to the wall. He shook his head as he turned and focused on the pink haired kunoichi chained to the opposite wall across the room. He slowly made his way over to her as he stood in front of her.

He examined her. She was bleeding and bruised. Her head hung low as he pink locks fell in front of her face.He let out a sigh as he placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her head a bit.

_I knew this would happen._

_I never should've let her go._

_I never should've said what I did._

_I could've stopped all this.._

_All she ever did was love me.._

_And I.._

_I just ignored her feelings.._

_Ignored my feelings..._

He thought to himself as he pulled his hand back and Sakura's head fell forward once more. He let out another sigh as he lifted his hands to free her when he was suddenly stopped by a barrier of sand.

He turned his head to the side and saw the source of this barrier.

**End Flasback.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Welp, there ya have it folks. Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm going to start on the next one ASAP. An epic battle, Sasuke VS Gaara. who will win the fight? More importantly, who will win Sakura's heart..DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN ! BWHA. review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Sasuke VS Gaara

**Author's Notes: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. An epic battle. Hmm.not a lot of reviews for my last chapter..I thought I did a pretty good job on it. No? Oh...alright then. I shall do my best to make this chapter gooood. But..i keep my promise and you have to keep yours..what promise you ask? Why reviewing of course! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara's sand collided with Sasuke's chokuto**(1)**. The sand wrapped itself around the chokuto as it pulled it out of Sasuke's hand and threw it across the room, it swung back flinging Sasuke across the room as well, in the opposite direction. The sand spun as it formed a seraded edge.

Sasuke stood up angry as he looked at the sand heading straight towards him again. He leaped out of the way as the sand crashed into the wall with such force that some of it crumbled down upon Sasuke. He moved out of the way as he stood facing Gaara.

He began making familar hand seals, ones Sakura recognized well.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"**(2)** Sasuke yelled as he held two fingers up to his mouth as a massive fireball headed directly towards Gaara.

Gaara's sand undoubetdly protected him, but the immense heat from the fireball began changing the sand as Gaara's eyes widened. Using the fireball technique, Sasuke had caused Gaara's sand to form into glass.

Gaara looked up as he saw a foot headed straight for him. Sasuke smashed through the glass barrier around Gaara as he gave him a swift kick to his chest. Gaara was knocked back quite a distance as Sasuke appeared behind him, he held out a kunai as he brough it down fiercly and planted it into Gaara's chest.

Gaara let out a small grunt of pain. "Gaara!" Sakura yelled as she struggled in her restraints creating new wounds.

Gaara grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck as he pulled him over his shoulder. Gaara delivered a right jab to Sasuke's face, followed by a swift kick to his abdomen sending Sasuke flying towards the wall, causing more debree to fall from the cieling.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura pleaded as they just ignored her.

The wall to the far right began to rumble as it slowly, _very_ slowly began to lift off of the ground. Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke all turned their head to the new disturbance as water began flowing through the small crack made as it gradually became larger and the flow more steady.

"Temari! Kankuro! Get them out of here!" Gaara yelled to the two figures standing at the doorway watching the fight. They both nodded as the ran to the konoha shinobi chained to the wall.

Gaara sighed as he knew they couldn't go back the way they came, he had to make a new entrance. He held out his hand as sand gathered beisde him in a large fist. He moved his hand slightly as the hand thrusted upwards crashing into the ceiling as a gaping hole was created. Debree fell as Temari and Kankuro shielded their faces.

"Take them through there. Hurry!" Gaara yelled as he returned his attention to Sasuke.

Kankuro stood on some of the debree elevated from the ground as Temari free'd the Konoha shinobi one by one and handed them to Kankuro as he brought them to the surface, going back in and doing it again.

Sasuke and Gaara stood in the elevating water as they each gave each other death glares. Gaara held out his hand as the seraded sand headed towards Sasuke, with little time Sasuke just barely moved to the side as the sand caught his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. Gaara approached Sasuke as he stood inches away from him. They looked at each other as the sand dug deeper into Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke winced in pain but kept an emotion glare.

"You die here Uchiha. You do not deserve her. She deserves better than scum." Gaara said as his dark rimmed eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

Sasuka glared daggers at Gaara. "What do you know.._moster._" Sasuke said the last part mokingly. "You've never loved before and you don't know what it's like to love or be loved!" Sasuke said his Onyx eyes staring into the Gaara's jade eyes.

Gaara pushed the sand deeper as he stared at Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**( Meanwhile, in Konoha )**

The door burst open to her office as a medical nin rushed in ."Hokage-sama!" the medic nin yelled.

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork surprised as she watched the medic nin breath heavily, she could tell that he had ran here as fast as he could. "What, what is it?" she asked putting her pen down.

"Kaze-kaze-" the nin asid trying to catch his breath. "The Kazekage is gone!" He yelled finally before leaning against a wall for support.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she jumped out of chest and ran past the nin as she left the Hokage building and hurried down the streets. She entered the Konoha hospital as she got into the elevator and rode it up to the sixth floor. She stepped out as she ran to the room where Gaara, and Naruto had been kept. She skidded to a hault as she looked inside. There she saw Gaara's bed, empty. She walked closer as she examined it further. The tubes from the machines hanging limply, the bloodstained sheets layed ruffled. She let out a sigh as she opend a small chest that sat on the table beside the bed. "It's gone." she said to herself.

"What's gone." A voice called from the window sill.

Tsunade lifted her head as she looked over a familar face. "Don't you ever use a door?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It's more fun this way." Jiraiya laughed. "Other than the Kazekage, what's gone?" He asked making his way over to her.

"A jade necklace." Tsunade said tracing her finger across the felt where the necklace one layed.

"A jade necklace?" Jiraiya said confused as he stepped closer.

Tsunade nodded as she let out a sigh, "It belonged to Sakura." she said closing her eyes.

"So that means.." Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

Tsunade snapped the chest shut as she nodded her head and opened her eyes. "Yes."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara felt dizzy as he knew he wasn't at a full 100. Ever since he escaped from the hospital he had the same reaccuring pain in his chest. He didn't show the pain as he continued to glare at Sasuke.

"I've never experienced true love before, it's true. But now, now I know." Gaara answered as he glanced over at Sakura. "And it's all because of her." he said returning his gaze to Sasuke.

Sakura stopped struggling as she stood there amazed at what Gaara had just said. Had he just confessed to loving?

To loving.._her._

"So that's it then," Sasuke said with no emotion. "You think I'm not good enough for her because you're in love with her and you want her for yourself." he said as he clutched his hands into fists.

"You're no good for her no matter who loves her." Gaara said as the sand dug deeper and broke through the other side of Sasuke. Sand rose from behind Gaara as it spun and faced Sasuke.

"You lack the sand demon, yet you are able to maintain control over the sand at will." Sasuke pointed out as he rememberd that the Akatsuki had taken the demon out of Gaara killing him, but he was brought back to life due to a sarcrifice of one of the Sand villages elders. Sasuke slowly lifted his hands as he put them together making a handsign.

Gaara noticed this as he commanded his sand to go forward at Sasuke but was suddenly stopped.

Sakura and Gaara's eyes widened as they both heard a very familiar sound, however they saw nothing.

"Chidori Nagashi!**(3)**" Sasuke yelled as suddenly Gaara couldn't move and the sound of birds were heard. Sasuke lifted his hands as he grabbed onto the sand that penetrated his shoulder as he slowly pulled it out. He winced in pain as he finally dropped from the wall and the sand fell to the ground.

Gaara tried to move but couldn't. "What is this jutsu." he said in his monotone voice as he struggled to move.

"Over the years I've perfected my chidori. There's many new things I can do. This allows me to stun my opponents while giving me the chance to kill them while they can't move." Sasuke said as he rose to his feet. He reached out and grabbed Gaara by the throat. He tightened his grip as Gaara was having trouble breathing. Sasuke raised his fist as he thrusted it forwards into Gaara's chest as Gaara was sent flying across the room.

He slammed into a fallen pile of rocks as a large splash was created due to the water flooding the area. The water was over his face and Gaara couldn't move due to Sasuke's jutsu. He could only hold his breath for so long, and his body was collapsing.

Sasuke walked over to Gaara as he lifted him up by his collar and stared into his eyes. His sharingan eyes meeting Gaara's jade eyes. "This isn't over." Gaara said as he fought to raise his hand. The sand reformed as it shot out around Sasuke's arms pulling them back. Gaara had to make sure the sand didn't touch the water or else he wouldn't be able to control it. Gaara dropped down from Sasuke's hold as he stood staring at him. He pulled the kunai out of his chest as he winced in pain. "It ends here Uchiha." With that Sasuke took the kunai and drove it into Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke winced in pain and spat out some blood. There was now blood trickling down his chest, and flowing out of the previous wound from Gaara's sand on his shoulder. Sasuke lifted his head. He clenched his hands into fists as he pulled inwards trying to brake the sands grip. It was no use, the sand was too strong.

Gaara grabbed his chest as he started breathing heavily. He had caused too much strain on his already injured body. Not being completely healed from the hospital and his new wounds were too much for him to handle. He forced himself to stand up straight as he stared into the eyes of Sasuke.

Sakura watched as she knew there was nothing she could do. The room began to shake as she looked up and saw the roof beginning to collapse again, this time it was right above her. Her eyes widened as a boulder size piece fell heading straight for her, she closed her eyes tightly awaiting it.

Gaara glanced over at Sakura as his eyes widened, he held up his hand as sand shot out and blocked most of the falling debree, however some hit Sakura and knocked her on concious. The room began shaking again as more of it fell apart. Gaara knew this was dangerous and if him and Sasuke continued fighting, Sakura would die. He sighed as he turned and looked at Sasuke. He released the sand as Sasuke fell to his knee's. Gaara looked over and saw that Temari was still there helping one of the konoha ninja. "Temari! Get out of here!" Gaara yelled as he grabbed his chest.

"I'm trying, he's stuck!" she yelled back while she continued to try and pry open the shakle.

Sasuke slowly stood as he pulled the kunai out of his chest wincing in pain and he looked at Gaara. "Why did you do that." he said standing straight.

Gaara sighed as he looked over at Sakura then back at Sasuke. He glanced down as the water had raised high. They were standing on top of it, but where Sakura was shakled, it was up to her neck. Gaara and Sasuke covered their faces as more debre fell and splashed into the water.

"We could stay here the whole time fighting each other to the death, we don't value our lives but there's someone's life we value the most." Gaara said referring to Sakura. "Get her out of here."

The water level was now above Sakura's neck and over her head. She was unconcious and it would only be a matter of mere seconds before her lungs filled with water and she would drown.

Temari struggled to keep Shikamaru's head above water while trying to free him. "C'mon, c'mon." she finally broke him free as she grabbed him before he fell underwater. She put his arm around her as she jumped up through a hole in the ceiling.

Rocks fell onto the shakles that held Sakura to the wall as she slowly began to fall deeper and deeper into the water. Her body suddenly stopped sinking further. Sasuke had dove in and caught her. He headed for the top as he submerged from the water, a blood trail following him. He stood with her in his arms as he glanced over at Gaara who was standing with his sand holding the ceiling up so they could get out. Sasuke jumped out with Sakura in his arms.

Gaara fought to keep the ceiling from collapsing in on all of them. He was growing weaker. He saw that Temari, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke were safely out. He held out his hands as held a jade necklace. He closed his eyes as he held it tight. "Goodbye, Sakura." With that his sand fell and the room began collapsing in around him.

Temari set Shikamru down on the ground as she turned to go back in and get Gaara. She looked down and saw Gaara just standing there as the ceiling collapsed. Temari jumped hoping to get in but didn't. "GAARA!!!" she yelled as her scream echoed through the forest, birds flew out of the tree's.

Kankuro set Naruto down and quickly turned. "No.." he said as he lowered his head.

Sasuke was standing on a hill about 100 meters away from where the incident had occured. He turned as his back faced it. He looked down at Sakura in his arms as he held her tighter and dissapeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he saw the sky. He lifted himself up as he winced in pain. He glanced over and saw his comrades laying all around him, passed out. He heard the sounds of crying as he spotted Temari and Kankuro a few meters away. He slowly rose to his feet as he made his way over to them. "Temari...Kankuro.." he said weakly.

Kankuro looked up at Naruto with sad eyes.

Temari was still on her knee's crying.

"What is it? What happend? Is Sakura okay...where's...where's Gaara?" he finally said looking down then returning his gaze to Temari and Kankuro.

"Sakura, she's fine." Kankuro said slowly.

"And Gaara? Where's Gaara?!" Naruto said more violently.

Kankuro simply lowered his head.

Naruto shook his head, "No..no.." he said falling to his knee's. "Gaara's not..he's.." he felt his eyes beginning to water as the tears refused to fall. He clenched his hands into fists as he closed his eyes tightly and lowered his head. "Gaara..." he said quietly.

--------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTES: HUZZAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER. well..it was short, i know. but ..meh. REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Sasuke's new friends; Team Hebi.**

**What will Sakura think of them? Of kain? BWHAHA.**

**(1)Chukoto: it's a type of sword that was created before the modern katana and is a straight blade with no curve added at the tip. It's Sasuke's new weapon.**

**(2)Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu: Fire style: Grand fireball. One of the Uchiha's trait attack.**

**(3)Chidori Nagashi : One thousand birds current :: it emits electricty from all over his body stunning his opponent and anyone that comes in contact with him.**


	10. Chapter 10: Sakura, meet Team Hebi

**Author's Notes: OOKAYYY WELLLL this chapter shall be very interesting, very interesting indeed. What will Sakura think of team hebi? What will she think of KARIN? We shall see. :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke walked with an unconcious Sakura in his arms. He walked for hours into the forest, heading no where specific. He could feel his body beginning to shut down, but he ignored the pain and he knew he had to get as far away as possible before nightfall. He had to make sure Sakura was safe. He looked down at her porcelin face, for a split second she had reminded him of an angel sleeping. He looked back up as he could feel his shirt sticking to his wounds from the blood drying as some of it was still trickling down.

Sasuke reached a stream as he looked up and saw the sun beginning to set. He walked over to a large oak tree as he gently layed Sakura against it. He turned and headed towards the lake. He stepped in as he felt the cool water against his skin. He continued walking in until the water was up to waist. There was a small waterfall behind him as the sun had completely set and the moonlight shone down upon the water.

He began washing his wounds as he slowly took off his shirt and bathed some more. The cool water against his skin and wounds felt nice. Although, his wounds began to sting after a while due to how deep they were. He then grabbed his shirt as he slowly stepped out of the stream and walked over to another tree as he hung his wet and torn shirt over a branch.

A smirk appeared on his face, "I was wondering how long it would be until you guys showed up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she stood in the middle of Konoha's biggest hospital room that now contained all the injured shinobi. She watched them all sleep as she drag her finger along the end of Naruto's bed and stepped outside the room. She left the hospital and headed for her office. She looked up at the moon.

She entered her office as she headed for her chair and saw someone standing by the window. She recognized the hair. "Jiraiya?" she asked pausing in front of her desk.

He turned around once he heard her almost surprised, he held something in his hands as he hid it behind his back. "Uh..Tsunade, hi. I didn't hear you come in." he said with a smile.

"Okay.." she said a little suspicious as she stepped closer to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she noticed him hiding something.

"Oh well I thought I would come by and...see if you were alright?" he said with a triumphant brave smile.

"Oh? Well..I'll be okay." she said as she walked over to the window and looked out over Konoha."What do you have behind your back?" she asked without looking at him.

Jiraiya's smile faded as his eyes widened . "Uhh.. nothing." he said with a wide smile.

Tsunade sighed as she looked over at him. "Don't make me brake your arms, what is it Jiraiya?" she said stepping closer.

Jiraiya stepped back as Tsunade stepped closer, he was finally back into a wall.

Tsunade was inches away as she pulled back her fist and threw it forward but then stopped. Jiraiya was holding something out in front of him, in a defensive mannor. "Flowers?" Tsunade asked curiously as she took a step back and sighed."You had flowers this whole time and were scared to tell me about it, you know I don't care for the presents you have for your little late night girls. You don't have to keep it a secret." she said with a smirk as she turned to look out the window again.

"They're not for any late night girl.." Jiraiya said as he walked closer.

"Oh? So you just bought flowers for-" she was cut off.

"They're for you, Tsunade." Jiraiya said softly.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she turned to look at Jiraiya, "F-for me?" she said shocked.

"Yes, for you." he said with a smile as he held them out to her.

"But, why?" she asked taking the flowers.

"Can't I simply do something nice without being questioned." he said crossing his arms.

Tsunade let out a small laugh. "I guess so." she said as she placed the flowers on her desk and turned to face him again. "Well, thanky ou Jiraiya." she said with a small smile as she turned and looked out the window once more.

"Tsunade.." Jiraiya said stepping closer.

"Hn?" Tsuande said oblivious to what was happening as she turned and looked at him.

He stood there looking at her in a way he never looked at her before, there was something different about his eyes. Tsunade noticed.

"Jiraiya.." she said slowly as she was alomost lost in his eyes.

He lifted his hand under her chin.

They're lips met.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she just stood there, her cheeks turning away. She didn't move, or pull away, she didn't _want _to. She closed her eyes as Jiraiya deepend the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

Shizune stood outside her office as she slowly opened the door put stopped. She saw the too kissing in the moonlight. A smile spread across her face as she slowly backed out closing the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her mouth nearly dropped to the ground when she saw Sasuke without a shirt and dripping wet.

"Oi Sasuke, put some clothes on, Karin's going to have a heartattack." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Karin hit him in the back of the head as Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"So, I assume you got the sword." Sasuke said looking at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu smiled as he unsheathed the sword on his back and swung it around showing off. "Hell yes, check this out. " he said doing a few moves with it. "It's a shame Zabuza would leave behind such a beauty." he said staring at the zanbuto.

"Who's the chick?" Jugo asked as he spotted Sakura.

Suigetsu quickly sheathed his sword and headed over to Jugo was standing near Sakura. "Is that you're new girlfriend?" he teased as he crouched down and looked at her.

Karin's eyes quickly averted from Sasuke as she saw Sakura.

_Girlfriend_

She didn't like Sakura already. She clenched her hands into fists as she too joined her teammates over where Sakura was laying.

Sasuke simply sighed as he stood in front of Sakura blocking their view. "You will leave her alone." he said in a demanding voice.

"Why, who is she?" Suigetsu asked standing up.

"Her name is Sakura." Sasuke said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Karin's eyes widened, she knew of Sakura. She was Sasuke's previous teammate when he was in Konoha.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk.

Sasuke simply glared at him. "Don't be stupid." and with that Sasuke walked away.

Karin let out a sigh of relief as she heard that him and Sakura weren't involved.

"Well Karin, it looks like you're safe..for now. I don't know how you're going to compete with her." Suigetsu said with a smirk as he walked towards the stream.

Karin glared at Suigetsu.

Jugo grabbed some wood and laid it in a pile as Sasuke made a few handsigns and lit the fire.

Jugo took a seat beside the fire as Karin stood near it.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt that was partially dry as he walked over to Jugo and Karin. "You guys should get some rest now. I'll take the first shift tonight." Jugo nodded as he layed down beside the fire and closed his eyes. Suigetsu layed near the stream beginning to fall asleep and Karin layed down as she pretended to sleep.

Sasuke sat near Sakura as he leaned against a tree, one let outstretched and the other pulled up to his chest. He rested one arm on his leg as he leaned his head back and looked up at the night's sky. He glanced over at Sakura as he saw her shiver. He grabbed his shirt as he stood and went over to her. He placed his shirt over her as he sat down beside her now.

Karin saw what had happend as she clenched her hands into fists and rolled over facing the other way muttering something under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do not engage in battle unless you need to. Is that clear?" Tsunade said as she sat at her desk speaking with the dark figure that stood in front of her. Jiraiya leaned against the wall.

The figure nodded as he turned and exited the room.

"Are you sure he's strong enough?" Jiraiya asked heading towards Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed. "I hope so."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes as she looked around. She saw unfamiliar faces as she quickly sat up. She looked down as she saw a white piece of fabric over her. She pifted it up to examine it when she saw the Uchiha emblem. "Sasuke.." she said quietly as she looked around once more. All three faces were staring at her now.

"Sakura." a voice called from the side.

Sakura quickly looked as she saw Sasuke, a smile appeared on her face as she rose to her feet still holding Sasuke's shirt. "Sasuke." she said as she took a step towards him.

"I'm glad you're awake." he said with his monotone voice.

"Where are we? Who are they..and what happend to Gaara." Salura asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. " Follow me." he said as he walked to the stream and Sakura followed.

Karin and Suigetsu watched as Jugo stood rather uninterested in their personal affairs.

"What do you think he's saying to her?" Karin asked Suigetsu.

"I don't know, he's probably confessing his undying love for her." he answered with a smirk.

Karin glared at him as she smaked him.

Suigetsu grabbed his face as he glared at her.

Jugo just rolled his eyes.

Sakura raised her hands to her chest as she turned and faced the stream.

_Gaara's..dead._

She repeated in her head as she wanted to cry, but forced back the tears.

"Sakura," Sasuke said as Sakura turned and looked at him. "I have to go take care of a few problems so I want you to-"

Sakura cut him off.

"You want me to return to Konoha, I know." she said as she lowered her head.

"No." Sasuke answered as Sakura quickly lifted her head.

"What?"

"I want you to stay here until I return." he said looking into her jade eyes with his Onyx ones.

Sakura nodded.

"Promise?" Sasuke said as he took a step closer.

Karin watched as Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura and she clenched her hands into fists.

"I promise." she said with a smile.

Sasuke turneed to head back to the group.

"Wait." Sakura said as Sasuke immeadiatly halted. " Your wounds, let me heal them." she said taking a step closer.

Sasuke nodded.

She grabbed his arm as she led him to the side of the stream and instructed him to kneel beside it. She ripped a piece of her clothing as she dipped it into the water. She knelt down behind him as she washed the blood from the wound on his shoulder. The wound created when Gaara's sand went straight through his shoulder. She gradually moved to the front side of him as she washed the blood away from the shoulder wound in the front. She moved down and washed the wound on his chest left from the kunai. She then held her hands out to the shoulder wound as green chakra surrounded her hands and the wound began healing instantaneously.

"She's a medic-nin." Suigetsu said fascinated.

"Oh, so what. " Karin said crossing her arms.

"Look at how quickly Sasuke's wounds are healing. A wound like that would take days to heal, even if treated by a medic-nin. But she's healing it at an amazing speed. She's no regular nin." he said informativly.

Karin just watched furious that Sakura was in close contact with Sasuke.

Sakura finished healing the wound on his shoulder as she moved to the wound on his chest. She concentrated on healing his wound as she didn't even notice he was staring at her.

Sasuke watched as she healed his wounds. Now he knew, she wasn't healing him because of an oath she had taken or because she had to. She was healing him because she wanted to, because she _cared_. A small smile formed on Sasuke's face as it quickly dissapeared as quickly as it appeared.

Suigetsu and Karin however, saw it and their eyes widened.

Sakura finished healing the wound on his chest as she ran her fingers over the area where his wound used to be and Sasuke jumped. "What's wrong? Did I heal it wrong..?" Sakura asked quickly looking up at him.

"You're fingers are cold." Sasuke said looking down at her.

"Oh. " she said with a smile. "Sorry, I didn't know it would make you jump." she said with a small giggle as Sasuke just looked at her.

He loved seeing her smile and happy, something he hadn't seen in such a long time. Something he made dissapear from her when he left..

Sasuke rose to his feet as Sakura stood as well. He walked over to the group as Sakura walked over to the tree she was layed upon earlier and she looked at the team members.

"Suigetsu, Jugo come on." Sasuke said as the other two nodded and stood beside him. "Karin, you and Sakura will stay here." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, what! I have to stay with _her_!" Karin protested as she stepped forward. " But why can't i just come with you Sasuke-_kun _" Karin said pleadingly.

Sakura stopped as she quickly looked over at Karin when she heard what she called Sasuke.

_Sasuke-__**kun**_

"Because, you two will have to stay here. Don't argue Karin." Sasuke said in a commanding tone. And with that, Sasuke gave a final glance to Sakura as him and the other two dissapeared.

Once they were gone Sakura and Karin glared at each other for a moment before Sakura picked up Sasuke's shirt and sat against the tree. She placed the shirt to the side as she unstrapped her pouch that she had om the back of her belt. She opened it up as she counted the weapons she had left. She had about six kunai's, several shurikan and fifteen special ANBU needles. She pulled out one of the needles as she placed her pouch aside. She glanced up at Karin who averted her gaze as Sakura looked at her. Sakura smirked as she took out string from her medic pac, origanlly used to sew up wounds. She wrapped it around the needle as she tore cloth from her clothing and began to sew Sasuke's shirt.

Karin paced back and forth in front of the stream as she glanced over at Sakura every now and then and watched her sew Sasuke's shirt with a smirk on her face. This made Karin even more angry as she clutched her hands into fists. " I must find a way for them to hate each other." She turned her head as she recognized familiar chakra heading their way. She saw Sasuke,Suigetsu and Jugo heading their way. Karin ran up to them as she stopped in front of them. "Hi Sasuke-kun." she purred as she held her hands together and smiled. Her orange-red hair was uneven, one side was long while the other short, and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke simply nodded his head. "Where's Sakura." he said looking over her as he walked by and headed towards Sakura.

Karin's hands fell by her side as her head hung low and she sighed.

Jugo continued on as he walked behind Sasuke.

Suigetsu crossed his arms as he let out a chuckle. "Give it up Karin, you've lost him." he said as he walked by.

She lifted her head as she turned slowly and glared at them as she saw Sasuke stop in front of Sakura. "No I haven't." she said with an evil smirk.

Suigetsu stopped and turned "Hn? What are you planning Karin, I know that look."

"You'll see." she said as she turned to walk away.

"Eh, be careful. She could kick your butt you know." he said as he turned to walk away.

"Yah, like hell she could." and with that Karin dissapeared into the trees.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said with a grin as Sasuke approached her. "Here, I fixed your shirt." she said handing him the shirt.

Sasuke took the shirt as he looked at it. It was almost as good as new. He looked back up at Sakura as she was smiling. "I'm glad you're still here." he said as he turned and walked away. "Jugo, come with me and gather firewood. Suigetsu, Sakura, Karin you three stay here. Wait, where's Karin?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"Uhh.. I think she went to grab something." Suigetsu said.

"Okay well, we'll be back soon." Sasuke said as him and Jugo dissapeared into the forest.

"So, Sakura is it?" Suigetsu said lifting a foot ontop of a rock as he leaned on his leg.

"Yes.." she said as she looked at him.

"Hm, I've heard lots about you. " he said with a smirk.

"Oh yah? And what have you heard." she said as she leaned against a tree.

"Well, I've heard that you've managed to surpass one of the great sannin. That's quite the accomplishment."

Sakura looked down at the ground.

_Tsunade-sama_

It's been so long since she last saw her. She wondered how she was doing, and if she was worried about her. Surely this man didn't think that Sakura was stronger than Tsunade, that's nonsense.

"Oh, that quite something but I doubt I'm stronger than her." she said " who told you this?"

"Don't worry young one, I have my sources. Welp, nature calls." Suigetsu said with a smirk as he walked into the forest.

Sakura sighed as she walked over to the stream and stared down at her reflection and sighed. She missed everyone, Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensai, and everyone else. Even Ino. She was broken from her train of thoughts as she heard her name.

"Sakura."

She turned and saw Sasuke standing there. "Hi Sasuke! I thought you were-" he interrupted her.

"Listen Sakura, I think it would be better for us all if you left." he said staring at her with his emotionless onyx eyes.

Sakura looked at him in shock. "But Sasuke I thought you said.."

"Nevermind what I said, you shouldn't be here anymore, just pack up your things and go." he said in a more rude tone.

"Sasuke..I thought.."

"I loved you? Ha, you were greatly mistaken. I only love one person, and she's not you." he said crossing his arms. "Now leave Sakura or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"She's not me? Then who is she? Is it Karin!" Sakura said clutching her hand into a fist.

"You catch on quick. Now leave !" he yelled

Sakura stood frozen in place as she wanted to burst out crying, she wanted to drop to her knee's and beg him to love her instead of Karin. She didn't, she was stronger then that. She walked past Sasuke as she walked towards the tree she was at earlier.

Sasuke had a huge grin on his face as he dissapeared.

Suigetsu walked back into the area as he saw Sakura packing her things. "Sakura, what are you doing?" he asked standing puzzled.

"I'm leaving." she replied coldly.

"What, why?" he asked shocked. He heard footsteps as he turned his head and saw Karin walk into the area with a wide grin on her face. "Karin, Sakura's leaving."

Karin's grin grew wider. "Aw, that's too bad." she said sarcastically as Sakura shot her a glare.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" a voice said from above her.

Sakura stopped and looked up. "What do you think I'm doing Sasuke, I'm leaving, like you told me to." she said as she continued puttint everything into her pouch.

"What are you talking about, I never told you to leave." he said confused.

Sakura stood as she grabbed her pouch. "You know, for a minute there, I actually thought you cared."

Karin tried hard to retrain herself from laughing as she watched the two fight. Suigetsu noticed this as he grabbed her and dragged her into the forest. "Alright Karin, spill." he said crossing his arms.

"Hm? What are you talking about." she said with a wide grin on her face.

"You know what I'm talking about, what did you do?" he said crossing his arms.

"Sakura, you're talking nonsense." Sasuke said as he glared at her.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be out of your way soon enough." She said as she walked past him.

Jugo watched as she began walking away."You're just going to let her go like that." he said after watching the whole fight.

Sasuke just shrugged. "Let her go."

Sakura stopped as she turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him. "I hope you and Karin are very happy together." she said as she dissapeared into the forest.

Sasuke stood a bit confused as he walked over to the stream.

_I don't understand..._

Sakura felt the tears threatening to fall as she refused to cry. She stopped as she heard voices. She saw Karin and Suigetsu talking. She hid and tried to listen in.

" Karin how could you do that. Sasuke is going to be very upset." Suigetsu said.

"If you tell him I'll rip your throat out!" Karin threatened.

"Why shouldn't I? What do you have to offer?." Suigetsu said with a smirk.

Karin sighed. " I'll help you track down the next sword you seek." she said

"Well then, you're secret is safe with me." he said with a smirk.

Karin sighed as she turned and left Suigetsu in the small clearing by himself.

_He knows something..._

Sakura thought to herself. She stepped out from behind the tree and stood in front of Suigetsu blocking his path. Suigetsu's eyes widened.

Karin walked up behind Sasuke. "It's a sham she left Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't answer as he continued to stare into the water thinking.

_What was she talking abuot?_

_I never told her to leave, in fact, I insisted she stayed._

"It's alright Sasuke-kun, I'm here to comfort you" she said with a smile as she moved closer.

"Get away from me." Sasuke answered coldly.

Karin stood motionless as she slowly backed away. "You'll see Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the one for you." she said quietly as she walked away.

"Alright Suigetsu, tell me what you know." Sakura said blocking his path.

Suigetsu smirked. "Tell you what?" he said cooly.

"Suigetsu, I'm not in the mood." she said as she clutched her hand into a fist. "Tell me what Karin did."

"What do _you _possibly have to offer?" he said with a smirk.

"Your life." she replied coldly as she flicked a tree causing it to break in half and topple over.

Suigetsu stood with his eyes wide. He knew she was strong, but he never imagined she could break a tree by flicking it.

Jugo walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, how could you let her go so easily, I thought you cared about her?" Jugo said as he stood beside him . "I mean, I know it's none of my buisness and it's not that I really care, and I know I shouldn't get involved."

"So don't." Sasuke replied coldly.

"Transformation jutsu eh? I can't believe I fell for it.." she said as she punched a tree and it too toppled over.

"Yeah, well Karin's good." he said with a smirk.

Sakura turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Karin." she said coldly as she headed back to their campsite.

Suigetsu's eyes widened he stood up straight.

_I better find her before Sakura does,_

_or she's a goner!_

Suigetsu thought as he dissapeared.

Sasuke walked on the stream to the other side.

"Where are you going?" Jugo asked

"I'm going to clear my head." Sasuke answered as he dissapeared.

--------------

Karin was sitting on a boulder just outside the campsite, her knee's pulled up to her chest as she gazed up at the moon and let out a sigh.

"You know, you had me fooled for a moment there." A voice called out from the darkness.

Karin jumped as she quickly pulled out a dagger and looked around. She stood in a defensive postion as her eyes widened when she spotted Sakura, then she stood up straight. "Sakura? What a pleasent surprise, I thought you left?" she said lowering her dagger.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Sakura said as she stepped out. "I know what you did Karin, you used a transformation justu to try and fool me then turned me and Sasuke against each other. But it didn't work according to plan because I'm still here, arn't I." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Clever one, arn't you? Poor Sakura, when will you realize that Sasuke is **mine.**" Karin said with a smirk.

Sakura clenched her hand into a fist as she dove forward to punch Karin but she moved out of the way. Sakura then turned and grabbed Karin by the collar. " You wish!" She yelled as she drew her arm back and puched Karin in the stomache as Karin flew over 100 yards away through tree's.

"Hey Jugo!" Suigetsu yelled as he ran to Jugo.

"What is it now?" Jugo asked rather annoyed.

"Hey, have you seen-" Suigetsu stopped as he heard a scream and he turned. They watched as Karin came flying over some tree's and landed on the ground. "Karin."

A scream was heard as Sakura appeared through the tree's and she was in mid-air over Karin heading straight towards her with her fist pulled back.

Karin quickly stood and jumped out of the way.

Sakura's fist collided with the ground as it tore up beneathe her creating a huge crater.

Jugo and Seigetsu stood in awe as they watched what Sakura had just did.

Sakura rose to her feet as she turned and faced Karin.

Karin spit up some blood as she looked up at Sakura.

_Shit this girls strong._

Karin thought to herself. She saw Sakura running straight at her, and she was fast! Karin backed up into a tree as she closed her eyes awaiting the impact.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes : DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN ! haha. well that's that :) hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review. I LOVE YOU ALL :)**

**haha.**

**NEXT CHAPTER ::**

**Chapter 11 : SAKURAvsKARIN. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Sakura vs Karin

**Author's notes : Okay. another chapter to the edition. Sorry it's been a while, i've been crazy busy these past few weeks. Okay welll on with the chapter. :)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Shit this girls strong._

Karin thought to herself. She saw Sakura running straight at her, and she was fast! Karin backed up into a tree as she closed her eyes awaiting the impact.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yelled as she thrusted her fist forward and her fist collided with the tree as it brokw apart. She looked around as Karin had dodged it. She turned to face karin as she pulled out a few shurikan, she ran full speed at Karin as she jumped off a tree anf flipped in the air as she threw the shurikans.

Karin quickly grabbed a kunai as she deflected as many shurikan as she could. She was cut by a few of them. She winced in pain as she grabbed her leg. She looked up at Sakura as she fixed her glasses.

"I don't see what we're fighting about, Sasuke _is _**mine.**"

Karin said bravely with a smirk as she jumped up and threw the kunai she had.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she dodged the kunai and jumped off the ground heading towards karin with her fist pulled back.

_If I can just land one hit, she'll be done for._

Sakura throught to herself as she swung her fist and Karin dodged it once more as another tree was sent flying. Sakura landed on the ground as she glared at Karin.

"I mean, afterall, he left you didn't he? And you tried to stop him by screaming like a little bitch that you loved him. Hah, and he didn't care, and doesn't care now. It's not you he wants Sakura, when will you realize this and just let him go?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura ran forward yelling as chakra could be seen around her fist, she threw it forward as Karin stood wide-eyed, Sakura had moved so fast she didn't even notice. She just barely dodged it as Sakura's fist made contact with Karin's arm and it was broken right away. Karin fell to the ground from the impact.

Karin grabbed her arm in pain as she looked over at Jugo and Suigetsu who were watching. A smirk formed on her face as her eyes flashed a different colour for a split second.

Sakura bent over and picked Karin up by her collar. She pulled her fist back.

_This is it, just one hit._

Sakura said as she glared at her and then finally threw her fist forward.

Karin flinched as she shut her eyes tight but then opened them a few seconds later.

Sakura felt something on her arm as she looked over and saw Jugo standing there holding her arm.

"Jugo, let go. This is our fight."

Sakura said in a serious tone.

Jugo didn't respond, he tightened his grip as he forcefully threw Sakura to the side.

Sakura released her grip on Karin as she was sent flying to the side, she landed with both hands and feet on the ground as she skid across raising dirt.

"Jugo!" she yelled angrily. Suddenly she sensed something above her as she rolled to the side. She looked over to where her body used to be as there was a familar giant blade in its place. She looked up and saw the person that was weilding it. " Suigetsu what are you doing ! You almost-" she didn't finish her sentence as she was, again, rolling to the side dodging another attack by Suigetsu. She jumped backwards putting space between her and them. "What are you two doing !" she yelled as they slowly walked and stopped side by side as she could see Karin behind them with a wide grin on her face. "You!" Sakura yelled as she clutched her hands into a fist.

"Don't bother talking to them, they won't answer you." she said with a smirk.

"What did you do to them." Sakura demanded

Karin let out a laugh. "Why nothing, they're simply protecting me. " Karin's eyes flashed a different colour again as Suigetsu and Jugo's eyes did as well.

Sakura noticed this."You bitch, you used some kind of mind control jutsu on them to fight your battle for you! You coward!"

Karin smirked as her eyes flashed again and Jugo and Suigetsu started forwards toward Sakura. Suigetsu charged towards Sakura as he began slashing at her. Sakura grabbed a kunai as she blocked majority of the attacks, she suffered a few minor cuts here and there. She continuously backed up to avoid the slashes when she was stopped. She looked up and saw Jugo standing behind her. Her eyes widened as he held out his arm and it formed into a large blade. It came down fast as Sakura just barely escaped.

SUigetsu and Jugo turned to face Sakura as they both had long blades. Sakura rummaged through her weapons as she only had two kunai, a few smoke bombs, some wire, several shurikan, and a few explosive tags left.

_Shit._

She jumped into the air as she threw down a few circular objects as purple smoke filled the air. Suigetsu,Jugo and Karin all covered their eyes and mouth. When the smoke cleared Sakura was gone.

Karin clutched her hand into a fist as she looked around. "Come out!" she yelled.

Sakura stood on a tree branch not too far away as she watched them. She breathed in slowly as she held her hands out in a certain way.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" she yelled as she dissapeared.

Karin stood looking around frantically as Suigetsu and Jugo walked around examining the area for Sakura.

Jugo stopped as a noise was heard and a kunai shot out. He raised his arm that was shaped as a sword as the kunai stuck into it. He smirked as he turned her arm to look at the kunai. His eyes widened as he saw the piece of paper that was burning up attatched to the end of the kunai. An explosion occurred as Jugo fell to the ground holding his, now, wounded arm.

Suigetsu ran over to him as he stopped and bent backwards dodging several shurikan. He smirked as he went to move and then stopped. He couldn't move at all. He looked down as he saw the wire that had been wrapped around him he then saw the shurikan laying on the ground in front of him with something attactched to the end. It was an explosive note. His eyes widened as another explosion was heard. He dropped his sword as he fell to the ground.

Karin watched wide eyed.

_She set up traps..but how? She's only been gone a few minutes._

Suddenly the ground beneath Karin opened up as roots shot out and wrapped around her ankles. She tried to run but couldn't. A tree began growing behind her as the braches wrapped around her, **tight**, and held her in place. Finally a fully grown tree stood behind her with the branches and roots wrapped around her.

"What the hell!" Karin yelled as she was not having trouble breathing due to the tightness of the branches around her chest. She stopped struggling when she looked up and saw the trunk reforming. Her eyes widened as suddenly Sakura appeared. Only half of Sakura's body was sticknig out of the tree trunk. She was above Karin as she held a Kunai in her hand.

"He is **MINE!**" Sakura yelled as she brought the kunai down, fast!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on a tree branch as he looked up at the moon. He closed his eyes as he began to think back.

_"Because I don't belong there. No one wants me there anyway." Sasuke said cooly._

"What are you talking about. Of course people want you there. Naruto,Kakashi-sensai...me." she said as she looked at him pleadingly.

_He just shook his head. "None of that matters Sakura. I don't belong there, you have your own lives now and I have mine."_

_Sakura could feel her eyes watering. "What do you mean none of it matters? What about last night, doesn't that matter? Don't...don't I matter?" Sakura said fighting off the tears._

_Sasuke sighed as he looked at her. "Sakura, we can't be together. Last night, well that was just a stupid thing to do." he said bluntly._

He opened his eyes as he rememberd the look on her face when he said that.

_Sakura shook her head. "Stupid..stupid." she said as she lowered her head._

_Sasuke sighed as he looked back ahead of him. "Listen, if you're going to start crying would you mind doing it somewhere else. Maybe on your way back to Konoha." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall._

_Sakura looked up at him, her eyes watering. She slowly stood as she took a few steps away then looked back over her shoulder. "I can't believe I still love you.." she said as she dissapeared into the forest and she couldn't fight them any longer as the tears began streaming down her face._

Sasuke sighed as he gazed up at the moon.

_Why did I say that.?  
I lied to her, I lied to myself.  
That night did mean something, it meant a lot.  
I can't believe how I always treat her so badly, and she still always comes back to me.  
She's the only one who's willing to forgive me, to still love me.  
Regradless of what I've done and said, she's always been there._

Sasuke stood on the branch as he jumped off and dissapeared into the darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura brought the kunai down as it was stopped by a sword. She looked up as she saw Suigetsu standing weakly holding his sword to block her attack.

"You bitch, even after they've been injured badly you still make them fight to protect you!" Sakura yelled as she dissapeared into the tree and reappeared standing on the otherside of Suigetsu as she grabbed him and threw him across the campsite. He slid across the ground as he finally collided into a tree as it toppled over onto him.

Sakura picked up her kunai as she walked up to Karin, who was still stuck in the tree, and held it to her throat as she drew some blood.She saw Karin's eyes flash again as she quickly moved out of the way. A large hammer shaped object collided with the ground as a small crater was formed. She saw Jugo standing with a messed up right arm, and a left arm that he had formed into a hammer.

He lifted it again as he swung it down ontop of Sakura. She jumped out of the way as it smashed into the ground once more. She jumped ontop of it as she ran up his arm sending a very powerful kick to his face as he flew back a few meters.

She jumped down. "Release them Karin! I don't want to hurt them." Sakura said as she kept her eyes on Jugo who was standing.

"Funny, doesn't seem like you're showing them much mercy." Karin said as she continued to struggle.

Jugo charged towards Sakura as he swung his hammer like arm. Sakura barely dodged it as it caught her ankle and she fell to the ground. He broke her ankle. She tried to stand as he was now towering over her. He kicked her down as she was on the ground. He brought his hammer down on her other leg as he broke it.

Sakura let out a cry in pain as her leg broke. He brought his hammer down once more as she puched it and he stumbled backwards. She used this oppurtunity to try and crawl away but he stepped on her legs as she stopped and let out a cry of pain.

He them stepped on her arms to hold them down as he brought his hammer up once more right above her head.

Karin watched with a smirk on her face as the branches began to loosen their grip, Sakura was running out of chakra.

"NOW JUGO!" Karin yelled.

Jugo brought his hammer down quickly. Sakura closed her eyes.

She opened them a few moments later as she saw someone standing between her and Jugo blocking Jugo's attack.  
"Sasuke.." she said softly.

He held out his sword as he blocked the hammer. He delivered a swift kick to Jugo's torso as he flew a few metres away and landed on the ground. Sasuke held his sword at his side as he looked around. He saw Karin stuck in a tree, Suigetsu knocked unconcious laying under a broken tree and Jugo and Sakura on the ground. He then quickly turned and helped Sakura up. He supported her by putting her arm around him. With his free arm he sheathed his sword.

"What the hell happend here." he said in his monotone voice as he averted his gaze to Karin who was struggling to break free.

"Ask Sakura." Karin said coldly. "She started it."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was bleeding and in pain.

"I started it with you, that is until you used a mind control jutsu and brought Jugo and Suigetsu into it." she said gritting her teeth.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You put your teammates in danger so that you could protect yourself." Sasuke scolded.

Karin stopped struggling as she looked down at the ground in shame."I..I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke near rolled his eyes as he heard the suffix she had used. He slowly placed Sakura on the ground as he walked over to Karin who was stuck in the tree. "If you ever bring harm to her again, I will kill you myself." he said coldly as he stared into her frightened eyes. He turned and walked towards Suigetsu. "Sakura, free her from that." he said coldly as he began picking up the debree that had fallen ontop of Suigetsu.

Sakura sighed as she held her hands together. "Kai." she said as the tree began to dissapear and Karin fell to the ground.

Suigetsu and Jugo began to gain conciouness as they looked around. Suigetsu saw Sasuke as he slowly stood. "Wh..what happend?" he said rubbing his side.

Sasuke didn't answer as he walked towards the lake and stood at the waters edge looking out into no where.

Sakura sat on the ground as she mustered up her remaining chakra and began healing herself.

Karin sat in guilt near the fire as she stared at the dancing flames.

Jugo and Suigetsu walked over and stood beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what the heck happend. Why am I in so much pain, and why is everyone wounded?" he said looking at Sasuke. "All I remember is Sakura and Karin fighting and then Karin looked at us and I blacked out."

"She used a mind control jutsu and made you fight Sakura instead." Sasuke answered

"I never knew Karin had that kind of power." Jugo said as he looked out over the lake.

"None of us did." Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu started to laugh.

"What's so funny." Sasuke said as he turned and looked at him.

"It's just, Karin got the crap beat out of her by that chick, Sakura." he said with a wide grin.

They all turned and looked at Sakura, who was healing her wounds.

"I don't see why you're laughing, so did you two." Sasuke added with a shrug.

Suigetsu stopped laughing. "What, you're joking right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "How do you think you ended up burried under a tree and in so much pain. And the fact that Jugo's arm is all messed up. It was all her doing."

Jugo glanced down at his bleeding arm.

"I never knew she was _that_ strong. I mean, after all the stories we heard about her. She was the weakest member of your team though, wasn't she?" Suigetsu asked contuing to look at Sakura amazed.

Sasuke nodded. "It's been a long time since then. Her strength matches that and probably surpasses Jugo." he said as he turned and walked towards Sakura.

"It's amazing how someone that small, someone who seems so weak could be that strong." Suigetsu said as he crossed his arms. " I still don't believe she could've beat me." he said as he sighed.

"I have a feeling there's strength in her that we haven't seen yet." Jugo said.

"What do you mean?" Suigetsu asked uncrossing his arms.

"I wouldn't want to be the one she unleashes her full strength on." he said as he walked away.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: WELLL. another chapter for you. I know, it wasn't that long but i could only make the fight so long. Well review and tell me what ya think :) **

**next chapter: Sasuke's replacement.**


	12. Chapter 12: Sasuke's Replacement

**Author's note: Okay, another chapter to add. I hope you enjoy this one. )**

**I know some of you may have been thinking " What happend to Orochimaru? Wasn't he planning something when he was happy that konoha's greatest ninja's were injured, that it possibly gave him an advantage on something? What was it? And why hasn't it happend yet? And what of the Akatsuki? And what on earth happend to Gaara?" **

**hA.. No need to worrry my readers, you shall soon find out. )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The raven haired boy appeared from the darkness as he examined the campsite.

_They're long gone._

He thought to himself as he crouched down beside the remains of where the fire had been just hours before.

_They couldn't have gotten that far ahead of me._

He stood up as he walked a few steps then darted across the lake and dissapeared into the trees.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

They jumped from treetop to tree top at full speed.

Sakura was at the front with Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin behind them and Jugo in the back. Soon, Suigetsu and Karin passed Sakura as Sakura was now beside Jugo. He too passed her. It wasn't that they were speeding up, it was that Sakura was slowing down. She was low on chakra and still suffering some injuries from the earlier fight with team Hebi.

Sasuke noticed this as he slowed down and headed to the back where Sakura was. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked as he saw her clutching her right arm as she slowly nodded.

"I..I think I'll be okay." she said with a faint smile. "Sakura, you're low on chakra and becoming weaker. Let me carry you." Sasuke offerred. Sakura shook her head. "It's okay Sasuke.. I feel fine." she said with a reassuring smile.

Sasuke looked at her with a doubtful face. "Alright." he said as he headed to the front once more. He suddenly stopped as everyone else did as well. He turned and faced his team as he began telling them what he had planned.

Sakura stopped on a tree branch and was leaning agianst the trunk for support. She was feeling dizzy, everything began to spin...

"There is no doubt we are being followed, however, the purserer isn't close so we still have time. We will not rest for the night and instead continue through until tomorrow. If this person shows up, do not kill them. You are to stay defensive and only attack to capture." Sasuke orderd.

Sakura heard every word Sasuke said but was slowly loosing vision, when suddenly her legs failed her and she fell backwards. She could feel herself falling as all she saw was the underside of the tree branch she was standing on only seconds before. She suddenly stopped falling as she felt something, or someone holding her. She looked up and saw Sasuke's face.

He held her in his arms as he stopped on a branch and looked down at her. He flipped her over him so that she was now on his back. Her arms hung over his shoulders as he held on to her legs. "Hang on."he said as he jumped up and stopped in front of the team. "Let's go." he said as he turned and continued jumping through the trees.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A faint echo of footsteps could be heard followed by knocking.

"Come in." the voice hissed.

The door creaked open as a dark figure entered. "The preparations are complete. The army is ready." the figure said stepping into the light.

The figure sitting in a chai in the centre of the room smiled a wicked smile. "Excellent. Prepare the troops, we leave immeadiatly." the man stood from the chair as he walked over to a table littered with papers and maps, with a few candles on it burned straight down to the wax. "**Konoha will fall**." The man began laughing minacially.

The other figure turned and headed for the door as he shut it behind him. He pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as he smirked and headed down the dark hallway. The manical laugh of his master rang throughout the halls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Sakura. He could tell that she was weak and needed rest to replenish her chakra. He looked down as he saw a small clearing ahead. He jumped down as he ran on the ground for a bit then stopped upon entering the small clearing. " We will rest here for the night." he said slowly resting Sakura down against a tree.

"But I thought you said-" Karin started as Sasuke quickly interrupted

"I said we're going to rest here for the night." he said in a colder tone. "Jugo, gather firewood. Suigetsu check the perimeter, Karin, stay out of my way." Sasuke said as he took off the small bag he had on his bag. He gathered the equipment he needed to make some shelter for Sakura to rest inside of.

Karin looked shocked at Sasuke as she glared at him and quickly dissapeared into the forest.

Thirty minutes passed when Sasuke had finished creating a shelter. He grabbed the bag and placed it inside as he picked up Sakura and layed her down, placing the bag underneathe her head serving as a pillow. He then removed his shirt as he placed it over her for use of a blanket. He exited the shelter as he stood outside and watched as Jugo got the fire going.

Suigetsu returned. "The perimeter is clear and set up." he said.

Sasuke simply replied with a nod. "Good, Suigetsu, you have first watch tonight. Jugo, Karin get some rest." he said as he looked at Jugo then searched for Karin's face. "Where is she?" he asked.

Suigetsu simply shrugged as Jugo pointed to where she had left ."I'm guessing she needed to take a walk." he said simple mindedly as he grabbed a large boulder and began punching it to create his own shelter.

Suigetsu sat beside the fire as Sasuke rose to his feet. He quickly turned his head when he heard the bushes rustling. He took out a kunai preparing to throw it but stopped when Karin stepped through holding a bunch of equipment. "Where did you go." Sasuke said in his monotone voice as he put away his kunai. "Why do you care." Karin shot back as she walked over and set the supplies down. Sasuke simply sighed as he walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Suigetsu asked. "I'm going to take a walk." he said as he dissapeared into the darkness.

Karin simply rolled her eyes as she began making her own little shelter to sleep in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piercing red eyes with a familar black design in them stared down upon Team Hebi and their newest member.

"Are you sure that was the girl." His impatient partner said as he placed a large wrapped sword in the ground and knelt down beside it on one knee.

"Yes, it is her. She holds the scrolls. She is the last of their clan, did you not notice the insignia on her back." the red eyed character responded.

They stood atop a hill, their black cloaks swaying in the wind. A design of red clouds littered across the cloak. They each wore hats that pointed at the top and had white fabric hanging down from the side.

"What of him, won't he get in the way?" the fish eyed man asked as he stood beside his partner.

"I'll take care of him, you just worry about getting the girl." he responded as he looked down as he watched Sasuke dissapear into the forest.

The scaled man smirked, " It will only take me a few moments to grab the girl, dont babysit your little brother _too_ long." he said with a smirk as he grabbed the bandaged sword.

The red eyed man gave a look to his partner as he then dissapeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A black hawk fly up through the forest tree's. It flew up to the top of the hill where to two suspicious persons were standing only moments ago and now only one remained. The hawk flew around the mysterious character with the large sword.

He watched the bird circle him. There was something about the bird that was not quite right. It was almost as if the bird wasn't real. It had looked like something of a drawing. He then noticed something clutched between its claws.

"A scroll?" he said aloud to himself.

The bird then took off dissapearing into the distance. He then turned his attention down to the forest as he saw two eyes staring back at him when the figure then dissapeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was training in a small clearing just outside their campsite.

He stopped, taking a break as he was breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he kneeled beside a small stream and washed his face.

He then stood and looked up at the moon. He began getting this feeling in his stomache, something wasn't right.

"Sakura..."

he said quietly to himself as he grabbed his katana as he turnedand began heading back to the campsite but stopped dead in his tracks as he stared into familar eyes.

"Hello, _brother_." the cold voice called out as he stood in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's grip on the hilt of his katana tightened. "Itatchi!" he said cold and bitter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade leaned against the window sil as she looked out over Konoha like she usually did. She noticed something comming into view. It was a bird, a hawk. It landed beside her as she noticed who it was from right away. She took the scroll out that it had clutched between it's claws. She sat down at her desk as she placed the scroll on the table. She held her hands together.

"Kai."

She said as the straps on the scroll unfolded. She opened it and began reading. Once finished, she slammed the scroll on the desk causing a crack. She stood from her chair as she angrily headed towards the door.

"Problems?" a voice called from behind her.

Tsunade turned, recognizing the voice right away "Jiraiya."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jugo was asleep in his rock shelter, Karin asleep in her shelter and Sakura as well. Suigetsu sat in front of the fire, his chin leaning against his hand. His former masters zanbato laying beside him.

He took one of the water bottles from his belt as he began drinking it, and in mere secodns it was empty. He returned the empty water bottle to his belt as he stood, grabbing the zanbato and began walking around the campsite.

He sighed as he began carelessly swinging his sword.

"If you're not careful, you'll hurt someone." a voice called from the darkness.

Suigetsu immeadiatly stopped swinging his sword and held it on the defensive. "Who is it, who's there?" he demanded.

Laughter could be heard as the figure stepped out. "Ah, Suigetsu. It's been a while." the shark faced creature said as he smiled and his sharp triangular teeth were shown.

Suigetsu turned as a smirk was plasterd on his face. "Kisame-san." he said as he held his zabato lower in a relaxed manner.Kisame was a former member of the legendary seven swordsmen. He had trained with him and many others while Zabuza was his teacher. He noticed the attire of Kisame and knew that Orochimaru was one part of the Akatsuki, but betrayed them many years ago.

"What brings you here?" Suigetsu asked taking the cap off of another water bottle as he began drinking. "I know you didn't just simply stop by to say hello." he said as he threw the bottle to the side.

Kisame had a wide grin as he looked at Suigetsu. " Alas, I have not come to rekindle old memories. I have come for the girl." he said cutting straight to the point.

"The girl? Karin?" he asked confused.

Kisame shook his head. "No, we have no use of her. She is weak. We've come for the Haruno girl." he said holding the Samehada over his back.

"Sakura? Why." Suigetsu asked as he glanced over his shoulder at a sleeping Sakura. "What importance is she too you?"

"She has something and we want it." he said not going into detail. "Suigetsu, it's been nice talking with you, and seeing you again, but surely she means nothing to you and this really has nothing to do with you. So if you'd be so kind to just step aside while I take the girl and we can pretend this conversation never happend." Kisame said with a grin.

Suigetsu thought for a moment. She really didn't mean anything to him. But she meant a whole lot to Sasuke, and he would be angry knowing that she had been taken without even a fight to stop it. Not to mention, Kisame held the one sword Suigetsu wanted most. The Samehada.

Suigetsu held his sword up. "I am sorry Kisame-san, but I cannot let you have the girl. If you do not leave now, I will have to kill you." Suigetsu said with a smirk, his sharp triangular teeth visible.

Kisame sighed, " I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. But if you insist." he said with an evil grin, his teeth visible as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke glared at his brother who stood before him. He was excited and furious all at the same time. He could finally kill his brother, it's what he was waiting for, what he had been training for his whole life. He formed a smirk.

He then dissapeared reappearing behind Itatchi as he lunged his sword forward. Itatchi easily dodged the attack as he turned to face Sasuke. He held two kunai's in his hand as he threw them at Sasuke. Sasuke easily deflected them with his katana.

Sasuke's eyes now changed to the sharingan formed stared into his brothers identical eyes.

Sasuke then charged at his brother again. Anger building up as he began stricking wildly. Itatchi dodged every attack with ease as he placed his hand on the tip of Sasuke blade and turned it to the side, followed by a punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke was sent flying backwards into a tree.

He stooed up as he held his katana tightly and took a deep breath.

_I have to calm down, I'm loosing control._

He said as he camly stood with his katana to the side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The zanbato and samehada were against each other as Kisame and Suigetsu stared each other straight in the face. The pushed off each other as the slid across the ground, kicking some dirt up.

Kisame charged forward as he swung his sword, in an instant Suigetsu dissapeared and a puddle of water was all that was left behind where he once stood. He reformed behind Kisame as he lunged forward with his sword. Kisame spun around easily blocking the attack.

The bother brought the sword backa nd charged to attack again when they both suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

A loud roar, almost screaming sound could be heard.

Jugo, Karin and Sakura all suddenly sat up.

Kisame and Suigetsu looked up as they saw two large creatures with wings heading straight for them.

Kisame and Suigetsu each dove backwards as the two creatures landed where they were both standing only moments ago.

Two creatures stood in front of them. It had the body of a lion, the face of a bird and wings comming out of its back as it let out another scream.

"What the?" Suigetsu said as he examined the creature.

Karin came out of her shelter as did Jugo and Sakura.

They all stared wide-eyed at the two creatures before them.

A black figure appeared behind Sakura as it placed its hand over her mouth and dragged her into the darkness. Everyone was too concentrated on the two creatures to notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know this for sure?" A concerned Jiraiya asked standing behind a worried Hokage.

Tsunade nodded. "Read the letter for yourself." She said pointing to the desk where the scroll lay.

_**Dear Hokage:**_

_**I have found Sakura. She is being held hostage by four ninja. I have only learned three of their names: Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin. There is also someone else, presumably the leader. Unfortunatly, I have not seen nor heard the name of this person. He left the campsite before I arrived. Upon arriving, Sakura, and two others were asleep. Suigetsu weilds the sword of the late Zabuza Momochi. As for the other two, I haven't yet learned their abilites. **_

_**I have other news, next to these new enemies two others have been spotted nearby as well. I have identified them as Uchiha Itatchi, and Hoshikagi Kisame. Usually, I would need your approval for advancing, but there is little time and I will do everything I can to get Sakura out of there. Please do not worry, everything will be OK. **_

_**Once I have Sakura and we are of safe distance, I will send another note telling you of our whereabouts and status. Do not worry too much Hokage.**_

_**Sai.**_

"I see." Jiraiya said rolling up the scroll and placing it on the ground. "I will gather as much information on the three Sai mentioned. I'l see what I can find out about them and find out who they're working for." Jiraiya said as he turned and headed for the window to leave.

Tsunade was at her desk as she turned her head and watched him leave.

_Bring her back safe Sai._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dodged several shurikan with ease as he brought his katana up to strike once more. Itachi countered it with a kunai. Sasuke jumped back as he continued to glare at his brother.

If looks could kill, well, Itatchi would've been dead on the spot.

They both turned their attention in the direction of the campsite as they heard the sounds of the creatures. Itatchi turned back to Sasuke.

"Well little brother, this has been fun. Unfortunatly I must leave you now." Itatchi said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm not done with you!" Sasuke yelled.

Itatchi stopped and simply turned his head to the side so only half of his face was visible. "I don't think it's been you should be concerned about right now." he said with a smirk as he dissapeared.

Sasuke thought for a moment before his head shot up. "Sakura!" he yelled as he sheathed his sword and ran in the direction of the campsite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai dragged Sakura out further away from the campsite as she finally broke free of his grasp. She grabbed his wrists and threw him over her as he collided with a tree. She pulled out a kunai as she charged towards him but stopped when he lifted his head.

"Sai." she said as she lowered her kunai. "What, what are you doing here?" she said as she took a step back.

Sai rose to his feet as he just looked at her and smiled weirdly. "What does it look like you old hag, I've come to rescue you."

"Rescue me? From what?" she asked putting her kunai away.

Sai's smile dissapeared as he gave her a confused look. "From your kidnappers."

"Kidnappers? They didn't kidnap me." she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, whatever the case we must go now." Sai said as he turned and started walking away.

"Go where?" she asked not moving.

Sai sighed as he looked at her. "Back to Konoha." he said rolling his eyes as he continued to walk.

Sakura looked down at the ground. "I..I'm not going back."

Sai stopped, his back facing her. "What do you mean you're not going back. I don't know if you're trying to be funny and I simply don't get it."

"I'm serious, I'm not going back." she said firmly.

Sai turned to face her. "Sakura, you're talking nonsense."

"No I'm not. I'm staying here, with them." she said turning in the direction of the campsite.

"Them? Who are they to you Sakura?" he said as he stood in her way.

"Not them, him." she said as she looked up at Sai.

"Him?" he asked confused. "Who's him?"

Sakura didn't answer as she just simply looked down at the ground.

Sai thought for a few minutes.

_Who on earth is she talking about..._

When it finally hit him. The leader, the one who he hadn't seen or heard the name of. But he was sure that _he_ would be the only one should would stay for. The one he had heard many stories of throughout the years. Sai looked up at her.

"Sasuke." he said in no certain tone

Sakura looked up at Sai as she slowly began to nod. "I finally found him, I just, I can't go back now...now I get to finally be with him, finally be - "

"A missing nin." Sai interrupted.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entered the campsite as he saw Suigetsu and Jugo battling the two creatures. He unsheathed his katana as he deliverd a few slashes and they were down within moments.

He then looked around as he saw all faces but one. "Sakura.." he said as he rushed to the shelter he had made for her. He ran back out. "Where is she? Where is Sakura?" he asked looking at Suigetsu who simply replied with a shrug.

Sasuke turned and ran until he dissapeared into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura held her toungue as she heard the words he said. Heard what he had just called her.

"Sakura, if you refuse to return to Konoha, and stay with him, you will be considered a missing nin, an S-class criminal. You will be just like him." Sai said almost in a cold tone.

Sakura continued to stare at the ground. He was right, she would be a criminal, a missing nin.

"You dare betray your village, your Hokage, ..you're friends." Sai said almost softly. Over the years he had gradually learned how to show his feelings and express them, gradually.

"I.." Sakura answered.

"Think about it Sakura, about all the pain he put you through when he left. All the trouble you guys went through to try and find him. Do you really want to place that burden, that pain on all your friends. You will be targeted for death"

"I don't care! I don't care if I'm targeted for death! I wanna be with him, I.. I love him." Sakura said as she held her hands to her chest.

"How dare you say you don't care. You don't care what your friends will be put through, what about Tsunade? Or Naruto." Sai explained. "Sakura, no one is doubting you're love for that idiot, but he has done you nor the village any good. Let that fool live his life on his worthless hunt to kill his brother. You don't belong with him, you belong with us, in Konoha." Sai said in his monotone voice.

Sakura didn't answer, she stood silent as she knew he was right. She didn't want to put everyone through the same thing Sasuke put her through.

Sasuke sat on a tree branch as he watched and listened to everything they said.

"What about everything we've been through? Me, you Naruto and Kakshi-sensai? Are you just going to forget it all. Forget everything we did together all the memories we've shared, even though they may have not been always good, they're our memories. Our team, team seven. You wouldn't break that apart, would you?" he asked taking a step closer to Sakura.

Sakura felt the tears threatening to fall when she thought about it long and hard. She couldn't do that, she couldn't just leave like Sasuke did all those years ago. She couldn't do to them what he did to them. She loved him, but now she finally understood that as much as she wanted it, as much as she longed for it, she couldn't be with him. Sai was right, her place was with them, in Konoha.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any long as she fell into Sai's arms and began crying.

Sai was shocked for a moment and confused. He was ready to throw her off and yell at her for hugging him. Instead, he simply placed his hands on her back as he rubbed her back slowly. "Let's go home." he whispered in her ear. She looked up and nodded as they turned to leave.

Sasuke watched and listened to everything. Sakura didn't deserve the life he had, she deserved better. She deserved to be loved and respected properly by all her friends. His love wasn't enough for her.

It was then he realized, he had been **replaced. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: WOOOHOOO. Another chapter. YAYY. Hmm, i noticed that Sai was kinda out of character in how he was talkign a lot and with feeling and emotion. but i made it like in those few years of him being with them, he had learned and developed his feelings and is able to show them more. welll. let me know what you think :) hahha. :)**

**Next Chapter : Sakura returns home.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sakura's return home

**Author's notes: hah. well everyone was pretty much upset about what happend in the last chapter. sorry folks, but that's how it must be...for now. )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days had passed. Sai and Sakura hardly exchanged words except for meaningless ones like, "We'll rest here for the night." or " Are you hungry?" Other than that, they didn't speak.

They had finally arrived at the gates of Konoha. It was mid-afternoon as they entered the city. They headed towards the Hokage building. As they walked through the city Sakura could hear people whispering "Is she the one? That's the one that was kidnapped. I heard she was the last of the Haruno clan" Sakura tried as best she could to ignore them.

It had been a month since Sakura had left on the mission she was assigned. They ahd reached the Hokage's building as they made their way up the stairs. The neared the Hokage's office as Sai stepped aside allowing Sakura to go ahead.

Tsunade had been sitting in her office angered and agitated. She had told Shizune that she was not to see anyone today. Tsunade raised her head from her desk as she heard a knock on her door. "I already told you! I don't want to-" Tsunade stopped as the door opened and there standing in the entrance was Sakura.

Tsunade couldn't contain herself as she lept from her chair and threw her arms around Sakura. "Sakura!" she yelled hugging her. Sakura smiled as she felt Tsunade hugging her. Tsunade was a like a mother to Sakura.

Shizune quickly ran in as she heard Tsaunde yelled. She stopped when she saw her hugging a familar pink haired kunoichi. Usually, it was not custom for a Hokage to show her affection like this towards a subordinate. But, Shizune knew of the bond they shared with each other as she simply smiled and left shutting the door behind her.

Tsunade pulled back as she looked down at Sakura. She brushed a piece of hair from her face as she smiled. "Sakura, I've missed you..we've missed you." she said as she gave one last smile and then turned to head to her desk. "Now, I want to know everything, every single detail from when we first sent you on the mission for the scrolls to where Sai rescued you." Tsunade sat down as she looked up as Sakura who was frowning mildly. "After, you visit all your friends of course." Tsunade added as she linked her fingers, her elbows on the desk.

Sakura looked up as a smile spread across her face. "Thank you Tsunade-sama." she said as she bowed and hurried out the door. She ran down the hall as she passed Sai. "Where are you going." Sai asked watching her whizz past. She stopped as she looked over at Sai. "I'm going to see everyone." she said with a smile. Sai sighed as he walked in front of her, "Here, I'll take you to them." Sakura looked at him confused, she knew where all her friends lived...

They walked through town once more as they finally stopped at a building Sakura knew all too well. "Konoha hospital?" Sakura said confused as she looked at Sai. He simply nodded as he led her inside. They got into the elevator as Sai pressed the number six. Sakura knew that floor was for the people who were in serious condition's.

The steel doors opened as they walked out and Sai led her down the hall. He stopped infornt of a room with the numer 222 plasterd on it. He gave her one last look as he turned the knob and they entered. Sakura's eyes widened as there she saw everyone, all her friends each hooked up to a machine and laying in a bed. None of them moving, none of them awake.

"What..how...what happend to them?" Sakura asked looking over at Sai. "They were all sent on a mission, a mission to save you." he said bluntly. Sakura remembered. When she was captured by Orochimaru and help prisoner she remembered seeing Naruto's face and then she blacked out. Sai turned and exited the room giving her some time alone with her friends.

Sakura walked by the beds one by one as she saw each of her friends.

_Neji,Lee,Shino,Shikamaru,Ino,Choji,Hinata,Tenten,Kiba, even Kakashi-Sensai and finally, Naruto._

She stopped at Naruto's bed, which was placed right beside the window. She sat down beside him as she looked at him. She held one of his hands with hers as she gently placed her other hand on the side of his face. "Oh Naruto, why did you come. Why did you have to come and try to save me. Look what happend to you, look what happend to you because of me." she said as she could feel the tears threatening to fall. "You stupid boy, why did you do that, why?!" she said as he hand fell and she placed her face on his chest as she began to cry.

Th sun had long set and it was nighttime. A nurse entered the room as Sakura looked over at her, she did not recognize the face.

_Probably someone new._

She thought to herself. "Excuse me miss, but visiting hours are over." she said with a sweet smile. Sakura looked at her shocked, she was not only a visitor but head of staff here at the hospital which meant if she chose to stay later than visiting hours, she could. However, seeing as though this nurse didn't know she let it slide as she stood up and walked to the door.

She exited the hospital as she began walking down the street. She climbed some stairs as she lifted a doormat and laying underneathe was a key. She smiled as she picked it up and placed it in the keyhole. She slowly opened the door as she entered the one room apartment. She closed the door behind her locking it. She walked in as she placed the key on the counter. She headed to the bathroom, she started running the water as she took off her clothes and got in. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nice hot shower.

Several minutes later, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. She wore a t-shirt t hat was much too big for her and just her underwear. She walked into the kitchen as she opened the fridge, all that was inside was some milk and water and old lunch meat. She sighed as she closed the fridge and opened the cupoard. She saw that it was filled, row by row with boxes of instant ramen. She smiled a bit as she took one and boiled some water. She sat in the dark kitchen as she ate the ramen.

Once she was done she headed for the bedroom. She opened the door as she saw clothes all over the floor. She smiled as she stepped over the clothes and layed in the bed. "Messy boy." she said before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Well?" an irritated voice hissed.

"I've just recieved word from our undercover ninja, and she says that the ninja are still all badly injured and in the hospital. She says it's impossible that they could be able to be in fighting shape by the time we get there." he said with a wicked grin.

"Excellent. How far are we now?" the voice said.

"Konoha is about a five day travel." the man said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up early the next day, at the crack of dawn. She stretched and yawned as she stood and took off her clothes. She got dressed as she now wore her red tank top with her black shorts and pink skirt overtop. It had been a while since she was dressed in her regular clothes. The whole time she was with Sasuke she was wearing the clothes from when they were at the cabin.

She walked into the bathroom as she saw those very clothes laying on the ground. She sighed as she picked them up and threw them in a pile with the rest of Naruto's clothes. She decided she was going to clean his house for him. She spent the whole morning cleaning and doing laundry until she was finally done. She slumped down on the couch as she closed her eyes.

She got up and walked into his room as he searched his piggy bank for some money. Sure enough, there was money,not much, but enough. She exited the apartment locking the door behind her. She headed into town as she ran into someone. "Sorry about that." she said before continuing on. "Sakura.." a voice called behind her, she turned to see the woman she had run into was Kurenai. Sakura smiled " Kurenai-sama!" he yelled as they ran and hugged each other. They too, shared a special bond, almost like a sisterly bond.

After spending some time together and catching up over lunch Sakura and Kurenai made their way through Konoha. They stopped as they neared Sakura's home. She looked down at the ground as Kurenai noticed and suggested they take another way, Sakura nodded as they turned and left. Kurenai then explained that she had to go to the Hokage for a mission briefing and that she would visit Sakura as soon as she returned.

Sakura walked through the streets as she approached the Yamanaka flower shop. She walked inside as the bells rang from above her. She saw a man standing at the counter as she recognized him. It was Ino's father. She approached the counter as she smiled and the man returned the smile. "Welcome home Sakura." he said. "Thank you Mr.Yamanaka." she said with a sweet smile. "What can I do for you today?" he asked placeing his hands on the counter. "Well, I was wondering if I could get eleven flower arrangements." The mans eyes widened "Eleven? Why would you need so much?" he asked. "Well," she started " I wanted to buy them all for all my friends who are injured at the hospital, including Ino." she said as she looked at the ground.

The man smiled as he crossed his arms. "Well then, I will get started straight away on making the arrangements, say, would you care to help?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him as she smiled and nodded her head.

A few hours passed when they were finally done. All the arrangements were beautiful, and each different and unique. Sakura stood at the counter as she looked at the man. "How much do I owe you?" she asked taking out some money rolled up. "Nothing, they're yours." he said with a smile. "Are, are you sure Mr.Yamanaka, I have the money and-" he cut her off. "Please Sakura, you don't owe me anything." She smiled and nodded as she walked out of the store with all of the arrangements wrapped up and placed on a trolly. She made a few more stops at some shops before finally heading for the hospital.

She arrived at the hospital as she got off on the sixth floor. She walked towards the room as someone was just comming out, it was the nurse from the night before. They exchanged a smile as she entered the white room where all her friends lay.

She unwrapped each arrangement as she placed one beside the bed of each of her friends. She then took out a bag as she walked up placing a different item on the table beside the arrangments she had previously set down. Beside Neji she had placed a sheathed Katana. Beside Lee she had placed a bowl of the special curry he had loved so much. Beside Shino's bed she had put a special book she had got from an old friend on her way b ack to Konoha. It was about insects and the secrets of fighting with them. She lifted Shikamaru slowly as she placed two brand new pillows that were extremely comfortable. Beside Ino's bed was a brand new expensive outfit that hung on the wall. She had placed a cake beside Choji's bed as well as a cupon for a free all you can eat buffet. On Hinata's table she put tiger lilly with a brand new bottle of purfume beside it. Beside Tenten's bed she placed a brand new scroll that had never been read before and held ancient secrets with projectiles. On Kiba's table she placed a box of dog treats and a brand new coat. She bent down and pet Akamaru's head as he lifted his head and licked her hand. She then took out a book that had a blue cover, she placed it on the table beside Kakashi's bed, it was a brand new, not released limited edition of _his_ kind of books. Finally she reached Naruto's bed as she took out a fresh bowel of Ramen and she pulled out a cloth. She placed it on the table gently, there was something inside.

Day after day was the same routine for Sakura. She would wake up, go to the hospital and clean the room, check on her friends and then she would replace the bowel or Ramen. She would take Akamaru out for walks and play with him, and sometimes he would go home with her. Tsunade and Kurenai monitered this as they watched her and saw exactly what she did.Sai noticed this as well, he followed her to keep an eye on her and make sure she was OK.

Every now and then their parents would come and visit, and Temari would come and visit Shikamaru. She would enjoy when Temari came because she would actually have some conversation. Sakura talked to Naruto everyday, she told him of everything that happend, and what she was thinking and sometimes joke with him. She knew that even though he wouldn't say anything, or couldn't rather, he was listening.

Finally, four days had passed as Sakura entered the hospital, the same time every monring, 11:00 right on the dot. Akamaru greeted her as she smiled and pet him. She replaced the bowel of ramen beside Naruto's bed as she sat beside him and pulled out some paperwork as she was back to doing the Hokage's work. Sakura stood as she headed for the door when she heard something. "S..sakura." she recognized it as Naruto's voice as he said it a few times over. She sighed as she opened the door and called back, "Hold on Naruto, I'm just going to the-" she stopped when her eyes widened and she realized what had just happend.

She turned and ran back in as she skd to a stop beside Naruto's bed. "Naruto! Naruto!" she yelled as she looked at him. He slowly opened his eyes as he smiled. "Sakura-chan, you're okay." he said weakly. Sakura felt her eyes beginning to water as she threw her self forward and hugged Naruto. "Oh Naruto!" she said as tears began to fall and a smile was spread across her face.

A few moments passed when Sakura let go of him and they smiled at each other. "Sakura, why are you crying? Is everything alright?" Naruto asked worried. Sakura smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Everything is perfect now Naruto." she said as she grabbed hold of his hand. "Here Naruto," Sakura said turning to the side as she picked up a bowel of hot ramen. "This is for you." she said wit a smile. Naruto's eyes grew wide with hunger and excitement as he sat up in the bed and took the bowel from her. Her pulled apart the chopsticks.

They sat and talked about everything that had happend. They talked and laughed together and grew sad together until it was nighttime.

Naruto and Sakura let out a big laugh as Naruto cracked a joke about Sai. "Hey, could you try and keep it down please." a lazy voice called out as Sakura and Naruto turned to the side and saw Shikamaru staring straight at them from his bed. "Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "Yeah, we're trying to rest here." a dog like man answered as he slowly sat up in his bed with a sly grin. "Kiba!" Sakura yelled. "Well then, I guess our covers are blown. " a silver haired ninja said as he opened his eyes. "Kaka-sensai!" Sakura said with excitement as she heard giggling and everyone else sat up in their beds. "Wait a minute, how long have you all been awake." Naruto asked crossing his arms. "A while." Tenten replied with a grin.

They all laughed, surpringly even Neji shared a chuckle. "These flowers are beautiful!" Lee excalimed. "My favourite flower!" he said as he leaned over to smell them. "Where did all these arangements come from?" he asked looking at Sakura. Sakura had opened her mouth to speak when she was stopped by a womanly shriek. They all turned their attention to Lee who had his hands clasped together. "SPICEY CURRY!" he said as he noticed the curry.

Everyone looked to the table beside their beds as they all noticed they ahd something left for them. "Well, I just picked up a few things for you guys, no big deal really." she said rubbing the back of her head."Awh, Sakura you shouldn't have." Tenten said with a smile. "Well, it was the least I could do, I mean, you all risked your lives to save me." she said thankfully with a smile.

Choji and Lee immeaditaly began eating their food. Ino screamed when she saw her new outifit. Tenten and Shino stared wide-eyed at their new items, knowing that they were ancient and never read before. Kakashi stared, almost drooled, when he saw his book. He picked it up and began reading it. Hinata picked up her items as she smiled gratefully at them. Kiba smirked at the dog treats and admired the new coat. Shikamaru snuggled into his soft and comfy pillows. Neji picked up the katana as he unsheathed it, on it was the symbol of his clan. He looked up as Sakura as he nodded his head in thanks. Sakura smiled as she watched everyone enjoy their gifts. 

Naruto figured that the ramen was his only gift, he leaned over and placed the empty bowel on the table when he noticed something there. He picked up the cloth as he felt something inside, he slowly inraveled the cloth as he stopped for a moment looking down at the item that lay in his lap. He picked it up as he held it in it his hand. It was a jade necklace with a golden trim. The one Sakura had given him all those years ago when Sasuke left, the one he had with him at all times. He clutched his hand tightly as he looked up at Sakura and smiled a smile that meant a lot as Sakura returned the smile.

Sai watched from the window as he reported back to Tsunade that everyone was awake and well. They all carried on into the night talking about things and laughing together just enjoying each others company. Sakura noticed Sai as she casually made her way over to the window and pulled him in. "Sai!" Naruto yelled with a smile. "Hey small penis." Sai replied with a smirk. Naruto's smile faded as he crossed his arms. "It's good to see you're OK." he said with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

A couple of hours past when that same nurse that nobody recognized returned saying visiting hours were over. Sakura and Sai stood as they began to exit, they waved and said their goodbyes as the exited Konoha hospital.

They walked down the dark and empty streets of Konoha as it was about 11:00 at night and everyone was inside. It was a silent walk as Sakura stopped when she thought she saw something. "What is it?" Sai asked stopping and looking at her. "It's nothing, I thought I saw something, just my eyes playing tricks on me." she said with a smile as they continued on. Sai knew that Sakura had been staying at Naruto's house. Sakura began getting this uneasy feeling that something was wrong. They arrived at Naruto's apartment as Sai turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." he muttered. Sakura turned and faced the door. "Sai." she said softly. He turned and looked at her. "What?" he asked annoyed. "Uhh, could you...I mean, would you mind.." Sakura stutterd. "What is it." Sai asked with a sigh. Sakura cleared her throat as she looked at him. "Would you mind just staying the night." she asked. "No." Sai replied immeaditaly. "Please! Just for tonight, I promise." she said with a smile. Sai rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said as he walked up to her. Sakura smiled as sehe unlocked the door and they entered.

A few hours passed as Sakura was in the shower. She exited the shower as she looked around for Sai but there was no sign of him. She spotted an open window as she climbed outside and found him on the roof. She sat down beside him as they stared up at the night's sky. "They're beautiful, arn't they?" Sakura said looking up at the stars. "Hn." Sai replied "Sakura, what is it you see in that idiot. " Sai said breaking the silence. Sakura sighed as she looked at him. "At first, it was just a stupid little crush, but after a while I didn't like him for all the reasons the other girls liked him. Him and I grew close, as good friends. I grew to appreciate him and the ninja he was becomming until finally it grew into love. " Sakura answered. "Did he love you?" Sai asked looking at her. "I..I don't know. " Sakura replied. "Just as well, I don't see how anyone could love and ugly hag like you." he said looking back up at the sky. Sakura glared at him as she pulled her fist back ready to hit him when she stopped and her face softend. Instead of hitting him she smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Me either." she replied softly.

A pair of red eyes watched from a tree not too far away. His raven coloured hair blew softly in the wind as he glared at the two on the roof. He clutched his hands into a fist as he turn and left. "Now I see the real reason she wanted to come back." He said as he dissapeared.

Sai rolled his eyes as he noticed her laying on him. "Get off Sakura." he said coldly. "What are you deaf!" he said when she didn't reply. He glared down at her as he noticed she was asleep. His face softened as he picked her up and brought her back inside. He placed her in the bed and put the blanckets over her. He turned and headed for the window when he turned and ooked at her. "Ugly old hag." he said with a smirk dissapearing outside the window and returning to the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked through a dark place. There was a light fog covering the ground.There were tombstones, she was in a cemetary. She walked over to some newly burried persons. There were eleven tombstones as she read the names of each."Neji,Hinata,Shikamaru,Lee,Kiba,Ino,Choji,Shino,Tenten,Kakashi and Naruto." her eyes began to water as she felt a hand on her should. She turned to see someone. "Sai!" she yelled as she umped into his arms crying. "What happend?" she asked looking up at him. "Don't you remember, that night we left someone sneaked it and injected poison into them, finally burning down the hospital ensuring their death and the deaths of many others. I could've stopped it that night if you hadn't of asked me to stay with you, it's your fault their dead Sakura." Sakura shook her head. "No...no." she said as she began crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Sakura!" a voice called as she opened her eyes. "Sakura, what the hell! You're going to wake up the town!" Sai said angrily as he let go of her. "It was a dream, calm down." he said as he walked towards the window again.

Sakura was breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her forehead."Sai! We have to go to the hospital,right now!" she yelled jumping out of bed. "What?" Sai said turning to face her. "Why?" he asked crossing his arms. "No time to explain, we just have to go, **now**." she said as she grabbed her weapons and headed for the door. "Sakura!" Sai yelled aggrivated as he ran after her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as a door opened and she entered the room. Kakashi lifted his head. "Yo." he said sitting up in his bed. "Can I help you?" he asked setting his book down. The woman smiled sweetly. "Oh, just a regular check up." she said as she walked over to Neji and took out a syringe. "I don't remember any check ups at this time." Kakashi said shifting in his bed. "That's because you've been unconcious every night." the nurse replied holding the syringe just above Neji's intervenus. "Well, I guess you're right." Kakashi said as he began reading his book again.

The woman injected the syringe into Neji's intervenus, as she did for everyone else. "Have a good night." she said with a sweet smile as Kakshi nodded and waved. Kakashi began reading his book again as he avertedhis gaze to Neji who began trembling and sweating, as did everyone else. Kakashi placed his book down as he moved to get out of his bed and find help when he stopped. He began having trouble breathing as he began to tremble. He fell over on his bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean they're going to die?!" Sai said rolling his eyes. "You're talking crazy." he said following her. She arrived at the hospital as she got into the elevator Sai got in behind her. "Sai, I just know something's not right." she said as she stared at the doors as they began to open. She saw the nurse as the nurse smiled at her and stepped into the elevator. Sai and Sakura passed her as they ran down the hall.The nurse smiled wickedly as the elevator door closed behind them.

They arrived at the room as they saw smoke comming from underneathe the door. Sakura looked worridly at Sai as he reached to open the door. "Locked." he said looking over at Sakura as she held her hand into a fist and broke the door open. They rushed inside as the room was filled with smoke and a fire on the opposite side of the room. "Sai, go after that nurse!" Sakura yelled. "But what about them?" he protested. "Don't worry about them, I'll get them out." she said as she ran to Neji's bed and carefully unhooked him from the machine when a small no explosion happend and she fell to the ground. Sai left and dissapeared out the window.

Sakura stood as she began coughing, she didn't have enough time to save them all. She had to put out the fire. She stood out in the middle of the room as she held her hands together in an unrecogizable hand sign. The tattoo for a fire symbol appeared over half her face as she opened her eyes adn they began glowing red, there was a faint glow of red around her as she held out her hands and fire circled them. The fire in the hospital room then began dying down, moments later it was completely gone. Sakura dropped her hands as her eyes returned to normal and she fell to her knees.

Tsunade burst into the room with several ninja behind her. "Sakura!" she yelled as she ran to her side. "Get them out of her and treated right away." Tsunade said to the ninja as they nodded and each took one of the ninja and took them out of the room.

----------------------------

Sai followed the nurse they had seen earlier as she went into a dark ally and took off her nurse costume and wore a black suit underneathe. She began writing on a scroll as a bird appeared and she tied it to his claws and the bird took off. She turned to leave when Sai jumped down tackling her. "I got you now, traitor." he said as he had her pinned to the ground. He hit her in the back of the neck as she was knocked unconcious.

---------------------------

A few hours later, each of the ninja were taken to a different part of the hospital where Sakura and Tsunade treated them and extracted the poison. They then left to where the ninja Sai caught was being held for interrogation.

They entered the room as the ninja was tied up to a chair, Sai was leaning against a wall. "Who are you ?" Tsunade said coldly as she looked at the ninja. The ninja smirked as she looked at the Hokage. "Who are you." Tsaunde said as she walked forward and lifted the ninja and the chair up. "Tsunade-sama, calm down." Sakura said placing a hand on her teachers shoulder. Tsunade dropped the ninja to the ground.

"What does it matter who I am, this whole town will be gone quickly and all of you will cease to exist." the ninja said with a wide smile. "It's a shame those pathetic ninja didn't die." Sakura rane forward as she grabbed the ninja and slammed her against the wall, the chair breaking instantly as a few ribs did as well. "Those ninja are ten times the ninja you will ever be. You are a coward who attacked them when they had no chance of fighting back. Now we're going to ask you again, who sent you !" Sakura said pushing the woman against the wall harder as a few more bones broke. "I'll..never tell you!" she yelled back.

After a few hours of torture and punisment the ninja finally cracked. "Alright! I'll tell you!" she said spitting up blood. "Orochimaru sent me to take care of the wounded ninja so that his attack on Konoha could go smooth and with little difficulty." she said breathing hard. "Attack?" Tsunade said stepping forward. "He's going to attack, when?" she asked clutching her hand into a fist. "Tomorrow..he has an army of thousands prepared and they should be here tomorrow mid-day."

Sakura, Sai and Tsunade all exchanged glances. "I've told you everything I know, now please, I beg you, let me free." The ninja said looking up at Sakura pleadingly. "PLease.." she said tears in her eyes. Sakura looked down, fury and hate in her eyes as she smirked and brought her foot down upon the girls head smashing it into the floor as blood splatterd. "Sakura!" Tsunade said wide-eyed and surprised at what she had just did. Sai was left speechless, Sakura had just killed a defenseless person without regret or remorse. Sakura was different now... she _was_ like him.

Sakura turned and left the two speechless as she headed for the training grounds.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: haha. well, there you have it. ii made sakura killed someone.. MWHAHAHAHHA. lmao. i dont know. i thought she needed to show the tougher side of her and how she is strong and relates to sasuke. ANNND that she doesnt tolerate anyone messing with her friends. CHYAAAH lmaoo. okay well review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 14: Advance on Konoha.**


	14. Chapter 14:Advance on Konoha

**Author's notes: okay, well a new chapter for all of you. hope you enjoy and REVIEW thanks. :)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura was out in the training grounds of Konoha as she had already tore apart the practice dummies. She stood as she held her hands together. She had began to practice her new found powers from the Haruno clan's secret scrolls. She was slowly mastering her powers.

Her elemental powers were different from that of the usual jutsu's people knew and masterd. Her chakra and eyes would change colour according to the element she was using. And she controlled the elements at will.

While she was mastering her new and old abilities so many things were running through her head. She was thinking about how she killed that defenseless ninja, and about how her friends were almost all killed, she thought about how Konoha would be under attack in less than twenty four hours, and most of all she was thinking about Sasuke.

She stopped as she turned her head and watched as the civilians were being evacuated from the city. The look of worry and fear was present on all their faces. Sakura sighed. The sound would be here before nightfall and some of Konoha's greatest shinobi were injured and unable to fight. She knew that Tsunade had called for the sand for their help, but since the last attack on them they were low in numbers as well, not to mention that they wouldn't arrive in time.

That's when she started thinking about Gaara, and how he died to save her. Her head hung lower as she stared down at the ground. Everyone was hurt because of her, they all sacrificed themselves to save and protect her, but why, what had she done to make sure that they keeped her alive. She was never of any use, she always got in the way for everything.

Sakura clutched her hand into a fist as she screamed and brought her fist down hard on the ground releasing her anger as a small crater was created. "Sakura." she heard her name as she looked up and saw a certain hyper-active ninja. Sakura slowly stood. "Naruto, what are you doing out of the hospital?" she said making her way to him.

"Tsunade gave us all some special liquid and our wounds healed instantly and we feel stronger than ever!" he said with a wide grin flexing his muscles on his arms. "Special liquid..Naruto, do you remember what it was like?" she asked her eyes filled with worry. "Yah, it hurt like hell." Naruto said rubbing his arm where the needle was injected. "Naruto!" Sakura said more seriously. "What did it look like?" "Uhh..it was a red colour, almost looked like blood." he said shrugging. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran off. "Sakura! Wait!" Naruto yelled after her as he ran to catch up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat in his room as he gatherd his equipment. He stopped as he spotted the katana leaning against the wall. He walked over to it as he picked it up, unsheathing it. He traced his fingers along the symbol that lay prominent on the blade. It was the symbol he had on his forehead since birth. That one symbol he saw as a curse his whole life, until recently when Naruto had inspired him and he saw it as an inner power. He clutched the hilt of the katana tightly. He wasn't used to using weapons in battle, he relied on his own abilities and use of chakra, this was something new for him.

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sheathed his katana as she walked over to it and slid it open. He was surprised to see a familiar brunette. "Tenten?" he said questionably as she smiled. "Hi Neji, I was just stopping by too give you a message...and see how you're doing." she said. "Oh," Neji said looking at her. "Well,what is it? What's the message he asked impatiently. "Oh um..Tsunade-sama said that she wants everyone to go to the centre of the village to get their orders." Neji nodded " Okay, thanks Tenten." he said turning to head back into his room.

Tenten stood there as she watched him walk away. "Umm, okay then.." she said as she looked at the ground and slowly turned to leave. "Tenten." she turned as she heard her name, "Yeah?" she said. "Would you mind waiting a few moments while I gather my things and then we could accompany each other to the meeting." he said in his serious tone. "Oh, sure Neji." Tenten said with a smile as she stood and waited politely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hurried footsteps raced down the hallway as a pink haired kunoichi skidded around the corner. She burst into a certain blonde's office as she crouched over to catch her breath. The blonde woman looked up weakly from her chair as she saw Sakura standing in the doorway. "Sakura."

"Ts-tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled as she stood up straight and looked at her sensai. Sakura saw how Tsuande was weak and short of breath. Sakura didn't say anything, her eyes said enough. "Sakura, I..I had to." Tsunade finally said breaking the silence. "What..what do you mean you had to! You didn't have to do anything !" Sakura said angrily as she held the doorknob harder until it finally crumbled in her hand.

"Sakura, if I didn't, the best ninja's of Konoha wouldn't be able to fight and protect their home. " Tsuande explained.

Naruto stopped just outside the office as he stayed out of sight and listened in. Jiraiya was outside the window, out of sight, listening in as well.

"But sensai, now..you'll..you'll.." "Die." Tsunade said finishing her apprentices sentence. Sakura looked at her sensai with sad eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened as he learned what was going to happen. Jiraiya's expression saddened.

"Sakura, I did it for Konoha, you have to understand that. If I didn't, we would've surely lost..and Orochimaru would've won..is that what you want?" Sakura didn't answer right away. "Of course not sensai, but..the way I see it, I lose both ways." she said holding back the tears. "Sakura, I need you to stay strong, you must in order to save the village. Now head to the center for the briefing." Tsunade ordered. "But-" "That's an order!" Tsunade said more sternly. "Hai sensai." Sakura said with a bow before exiting the office and walking right past Naruto.

Naruto chased after Sakura.

Tsunade sighed as she fought to stand up. She had both her hands on her desk with her head bowed lowly. "Do you think we can do this, do you think we can finally stop him?" she called out to seemingly no one when a figure appeared from the shadows. He walked up beside Tsunade. "I know we can. You've seen the spirit and power in our students, as well as the others." Tsunade looked up at certain long white haired ninja. A faint smile crossed her face with her eyes filled with hope. She stumbled weakly to the side as Jiraiya caught her. Her hands were on his chest as he had his arms wrapped around her. They looked at each other before Tsunade nestled her face into his chest and he held her close.

----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was gathered at the center of the city. Sakura and Naruto arrived followed by Neji and Tenten. Sakura glanced around at the faces of her fellow shinobi. The only time all ninja were called together was at a funeral of a Hokage, never have they been called together under circumstances such as these.

A blonde woman stepped up onto the roof of a small building where she could be heard and seen by all. "I call you all here today under the the worst conditions. As most of you probably know, the sound are planning an attack on Konoha. They are on their way as we speak and shall arrive before nightfall. It is our duty as the shinobi of Konoha to protect our home. The numbers of Orochimaru's army are unknown to us at the moment, but I imagine we are greatly outnumberd. We have called for the sands help, unfortunatly they cannot arrive in time or with great numbers considering the recent loss of their great Kazekage, Sabuko no Gaara. Everyone needs to give it there all, show no mercy, kill them all ! " Tsunade yelled "I expect you all know that not all of us will survive, some of you if not all of you , will die. If you die, it will be of great honour to Konoha and you will be rememberd forever as the hero's of Konoha, if you survive or not through this battle. I have hope, hope that we will win this battle and defeat Orochimaru once and for all. You have all been previously assigned your posts and given your orders. This is our last time gathered together, I just want to say, it has been and honour and a privilage serving as your Hokage. I know you'll all do great and just remember I'll always be watching over you." Tsunade ended with a smile." she stepped off the roof as everyone exchanged confused looks except for Sakura and Naruto for they knew what she was referring to. It was hard for Sakura not to cry knowing that her sensai, her mother figure, would die and she would definatly be left with no one.

--------------------------------------------------------

"How many of them are there Karin?" Suigetsu asked leaning on his sword.

"In the thousands, it's hard to tell the exact number, there is a lot of chakra." she stated turning and crossing her arms. "But _he's _definatly there." she said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Suigetsu asked turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't answer at first as he simply stared out at the mountains. "We're going to continue through past the mountains." he said as he began forward.

"You're not going back to help?" Jugo asked rather uninterested.

Sasuke stopped as he looked over his shoulder at the three behind him. "It's not my problem."

"What about the pink haired chick?" Suigetsu added with a smirk as Karin rolled her eyes.

Sasuke turned his head forward as he answered coldly. "Nither is she." he then started forward as Suigetsu shrugged and followed, Karin smirked as she followed and Jugo rolled his eyes falling in behind them all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're only minutes away from Konoha's front gates." Kabuto said standing in front of Orochimaru.

"Do they know of our visit?" Orochimaru said playing with a strand of his long black hair that was peaking out.

"Yes, my sources tell me they found out and are awaiting our arrival."

"And here I was thinking I would pay a surprise visit. Oh well, we'll have to make the best of it." he said with his wicked grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha was silent. No one spoke and nature seemed to have dissapeared. The village was empty except for the defending ninja. Each ninja at their posts awaiting the comming attack. The ANBU, all the jounin, chunnin and even some genin were there. All the genin except a few were assigned to watch over the villagers and make sure no harm came to thm and that they travelled as far from Konoha and the battle as possible.

Tsunade stood on the tallest building in the centre of Konoha. Jiraiya and Shizune on either side of her. She overlooked everyone and saw all the ninj'as standing waiting to defend their country. She knew they were all loyal ninja's, she didn't doubt it for a second, but she knew that most if not all, would be killed. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind upon her skin. She opened her eyes as she heard someone shout. "Ninja's spotted!!" one of the ninja's shouted that was standing guard. Tsunade let out a sigh as she watched the army approach over a hill. Suddenly, the air became foggy as it grew harder to see. "It has begun." she said softly.

Sakura stood waiting. The look of hate and determination in her eyes. Orochimaru had once taken the one person that meant everything to her and suceeded, he killed her parents and tried to kill the rest of her friends. She would make sure he would suffer like she did, or she would die trying.

Naruto stood anxious ready to fight. He was upset that it had to come down to this, the possible destruction of Konoha and it's people. He was worried about his comrades, especially Hinata and Sakura. He glanced over at Sakura as he saw the look of hatred and anger in her eyes. He didn't like that look and was worried she would end up hurting herself by doing something crazy.

Neji stood looking calm, although he was nervous and slightly scared. He wasn't scared of battle, he was scared for his friends. He couldn't stand seeing any of them getting hurt. He knew he had to give it his all and defend his country, but most importantly, the ones he held dear to him.

The army grew closer as the fog became heavy that it was almost impossible to see your hand in front of your face.

--

Naruto looked around as he could barely see anything, he wanted to yell out the names of his comrades but instead kept quiet. He clutched his hand into a fist as he took a few steps forward. He stopped as he noticed soemthing on the ground in front of him. He took a few more steps as he almost slipped. Colour came into view as it was a puddle of red. Naruto's eyes widened as he took another step and there was a body of a konoha elite on the ground, dead. There was a kunai lodged into the ninja's throat as Naruto became more angry. He heard a noise as he turned around and saw a Sakura for a moment when she dissapeared into the fog and was chased by something. "Sakura!" he yelled as he ran to the place where he saw her. He stopped and looked around as his surroundings haven't changed. He growled as he continued to run where he saw Sakura heading.

--

Sakura stood waiting anxiously. She had been stationary for quite some time now and it angered her even more that she couldn't see anything or anyone. She stopped as she heard someone yell her name, it sounded familiar. "Naruto?" she said as she looked around. Why would he be calling her name? Sakura loooked in the direction where she once saw Naruto standing before but due to the fog she saw nothing. She closed her eyes as she focused her chakra so that she could sense others nearby. She was always good at detecting people's chakra. She locked on to Naruto's chakra as she began running in that direction. She stopped when she reached a building. "Great." she said as the building stood in her way.

--

Neji stood irritated. He put his hands together, "Byakugan!" he said as his activated his byakugan and veins protruded from around his eyes and his eyes changed. He could now see through the fog perfectly. He watched as sound nins snuck up on the konoha ninja's and killed them. He took out several kunai as he watched more sound nin sneak up on other konoha ninja in a 360 degree radius. He watched as they grew closer and then spread out the kunai in his hand and spun throwing each kunai precisely as they all hit their targets and the sound nin fell to the ground dead. He smirked as he saw them fall, he continued looking around for a familiar chakra circulatory system. He spotted one konoha ninja benig surrounded by a dozen sound nin, but the konoha ninja hadn't noticed yet. Neji recognized the chakra. "Tenten!" He said as he ran to help her.

--

Kakashi stood relaxed and cautious. He had his mask pulled down to reveal his other eye but still concealed his mouth. His sharingan was visible as he scanned the area. He didn't sense or see anyone near him but he knew the other ninja's were in danger, in fact he knew some had already been killed.

_Cowards._

Kakashi thought, but he knew that Orochimaru was like that and that he would do anything to win. Kakashi knew that this fog was being created by four ninja each surrounding the village at one spot. He knew he had to get to a higher point, above the fog, to spot them. He began walking along a path as a sign came into view. He stopped as he got closer, "Konoha Hospital." he said to himself as he walked towards the building. He saw an outline of soemone in front of him. He grabbed a kunai as he approached the person cautiously. He noticed the pink hair as he relaxed. "Sakura."

--

Naruto continued running as he stopped. "Sakura!" he yelled as he looked around. "NARUTO HELP !" he heard someone yell and recognized the voice to be Sakura's. "Sakura! Where are you!" he yelled running towards the direction where the scream came from. "Hold on Sakura! I'm comming ! "

--

Sakura ran her hands a long the brick wall as she was looking for a door to the building. She heard someone approach her as she grabbed a kunai and quickly turned around. She recognized the silver hair jounin. "Kakashi-sensai." she said as she lowered her weapon. "What are you doing Sakura?" Kakashi asked putting his kunai away. "I'm trying to get to a higher location so I can find Naruto." she said. "Hmm. I see. Well I too am trying to get to a higher location." "What for ?" Sakura asked curious. "Well, this mist is being created by four individuals, if we could take them out we could get rid of this mist." Kakashi explained. " Sakura, I'm going to need your help." "Hai sensai." Sakura said with a nod of her head. "Good, we're at the hospital right now. I need you to take me inside and bring me to the roof." Sakura nodded as she searched for the doors then ran inside, the silver haird jounin behind her.

They reached the roof as they looked around. "Not high enough, the mist is still heavy." Kakashi said as he turned to look at Sakura who was relativly close. "Sensai, I remember that Tsunade-sama is on the tallest building." Sakura said. "True, but she would've saw them by now and taken them out..we have to get higher then that.." Kakashi said thinking. "What about the Hokage heads? The top of that cliff.." Sakura suggested. Kakashi smirked beneathe his mask. "Good idea." he said as they began heading in the direction they believed the cliff was.

--

Tenten stood waiting, she couldn't see anything and all was silent. She spotted a dark figure heading towards her as she couldn't quite make out who it was, then there were more dark figures. She took a step back as something stopped her. She turned and saw someone standing there holding a kunai up. She quickly rolled to the side dodging the attack as the other closed in on her. She couldn't use her technique because the mist was too thick. She grabbed a kunai as she began attacking taking out a few when from behind her, someone grabbed her and restrained her. "Let go of me!" she yelled as she struggled to break free. A man stepped in front of her as he smirked and held up a sword and brought it down quick. He suddenly stopped when he fell to the side. Tenten stared confused as she saw a familar face and a smile spread across hers.

Neji stood in a fighting position as the others turned their attention to him. The one still held Tenten as the rest attacked Neji. Neji smirked as they all attacked him with different weapons and fighting styles, however Neji saw through their fighting and began executing a number of different hits to vital points in their chakra system. Within a few minutes they all dropped around him. He then headed to Tenten and the person holding her. He glared at Neji as he threw Tenten to the side and took out his two swords. Neji moved his robe to the side as it revealed the hilt of his katana. He unsheathed it as the man charged at him. Neji held his sword tightly as he swiftly moved to the side and slashed the mans side. The man grabbed his side in pain as he turned to face Neji. Neji charged forward as he moved his arm twice to the naked eye, 350 times to that with the eyes of Byakugan. Neji stopped as the mans body fell tot he ground in pieces.

Neji turned and made his way over to Tenten as he outstretched his hand to help her up. She grabbed on as he pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" Neji asked. Tenten nodded as she smiled.

--

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU !" Naruto yelled stopping to catch his breath. He head a muffled scream as he ran forward. He didn't notice the brick walls on either side of him as he continued forward. "Sakura?" he said as he saw the figure of someone just ahead. He saw the pink hair and a pool of blood, his eyes widened as he drew closer.

--

"Finally." Kakashi said as they reached the top of the cliff. Sakura stood beside him as she looked out over Konoha. There was a thick cloud of mist all through Konoha and it was impossible to see anything below. The mist was so thick she couldn't even make out the outlines of the tallest builings.

"There's one." Kakashi said crouching down. Sakura turned her head as she got low and spotted one of the mist nin's standing atop a tree with his arms outstretched. "There should be three more." Kakashi said, Sakura nodded as she took out a kunai. "What are you doing?" Kakashi said lowering her kunai. "I'm going to take him out..." Sakura said confused. "You can't yet, we have to take them all out at the same time, if we take them out one at a time they'll see us and come after us and then we'll have no chance to locate the others." Sakura nodded as she placed her kunai down.

"Look around, find the other three.." Kakashi said searching the area. "Kakashi sensai.." she said in a low whisper. "Look." she said motioning down over the side of the cliff. Kakashi looked down as there was one of the mist nin's on the head of one of the Hokages. "How did he not notice or hear us.." Sakura asked. "He's way to concentrated to notice anything else around him, he's shut out all his other senses to keep up this trap." Kakashi said "In other words, he can't see or hear us." "Not even sense us?" Sakura asked. "I guess not, or else he would've by now. It's a dangerous technique, much like Ino's. Powerful and very effective but puts a high risk on one's body. " Kakashi explained. "There's another." Sakura pointed out on the other side near Konoha gates. " Good work Sakura, we just need to find one more.." Kakashi said as he suddenly fell face first to the ground. Sakura's eyes widened as she rolled to the side out of extinct. She looked up as she saw a large person with a huge metal hammer in one hand. Her eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and dodged a swing. She spotted the mist insignia around his arm. "Looks like they didn't leave these guys unguarded.."Sakura said as she jumped again dodging a swing.

She saw that Kakashi was on concious.

_Damn. I have to find that other one and then get Kaka-sensai and I outta here._

She thought to herself as she looked at the overly sized man chagre at her. She jumped up and leapt over his back and landed in a crouching position. She took out atwo kunai as she threw them in his direction, each with a piece of paper attatched to the end as it began burning up and then an explosion occurred. Sakura suddenly sensed other chakra systems.

_Dammit! I've brought attention here!_

She quickly searched the surroundings for the last mist nin. She spotted a faint outline of someone standing in the same position as the others, but she couldn't be sure that it was him. She then leapt to the side again as she looked up and saw three other overly sized men with large weapons. "Oh no." she said as they all charged at her. She wasn't sure if that one guy was him, but she had to take her chance or she'd be killed. She took out four kunai as she rand forward at full speed dodging the swings, she grabbed Kakashi as she leapt off the cliff. She held four kunai in one hand as she threw each of them a different way. They all pierced the four ninja controlling the mist in the neck as she held Kakashi. The top of a building came into view as she didn't have enough time to land properly. She built up chakra around their bodies as they crashed through the roof and continued crashing through the building until they came to a stop.

The impact caused Kakashi to wake up as he looked around and began coughing from all the dust. He spotted Sakura laying on the ground as he made his way over to her. "Sakura..Sakura are you okay?" he asked shaking her as she came to. She began coughing. "Did we do it?" she asked slowly getting up. Kakashi stood and opened a door as he looked outisde and the mist began clearing, he smiled underneathe his mask as he looked back at Sakura. "You did it." he said as she smiled and headed towards him. Her eyes widened "Naruto!" she said as she ran off.

--

Tsunade stood atop the building as the fog cleared and she saw the dead bodies of the konoha shinobi on the ground below. She clutched her hand into a fist as she jumped off the building and landed with her fist in the ground as a crater was created. She rushed to the shinobi on the ground hoping she could help some of them,but she knew that they probably all delivered killing blows.

--

Naruto inched closer as the mist cleared and he recognized the person as Sakura. He rushed by her side as he looked down at her with a pool of blood surrounding her. "Sakura..are you okay?" What he didn't know was several sound nin were closing in around him from the shadows.

"Naruto!" Someone yelled as Naruto turned and his eyes widened. "What the.." he said. "Naruto..are you okay?" the pink haired kunoichi asked as she spotted someone beside Naruto and the pool of blood. " Naruto..who is that? Are they okay?" she asked stepping closer. "It's..it's..you." Naruto said confused as he moved out of the way to reveal the injured "Sakura".

"Naruto.." the injured Sakura said weakly. "Help me.." she said as she looked up at him trembling. "Naruto!" the other Sakura yelled. "Don't be a fool, that's not the real me!" she said. "Naruto.." the bleeding one said spitting out blood. "Remember when Sasuke left, and I..I gave you that jade necklace..with the gold outline and..you promised to always protect me." she said weakly. The other Sakura's eyes widened.

_How does she know about that._

She thought to herself. "Naruto, c'mon, I'm the real me. Can't you see this is all a trap?" she explained. "How do I know for sure, I mean..she knew about that..and only you and I knew." Naruto said looking down at the bleeding Sakura. "I don't know how she knows that..but I can assure that's not the real me..c'mon Naruto..look into my eyes..it's me..Sakura." she said as she looked at him.

Naruto examined Sakura's eyes, he then looked down at the bleeding Sakura's eyes as he slowly stood. "I'm sorry, but this is the real Sakura." he said pointing down to the innjured Sakura. The other Sakura's eyes widened as she clenched her hand into a fist. He neared her with a kunai pulled out.

The injured Sakura smirked at the real Sakura as she watched Naruto move into kill the actual Sakura.

Sakura took a step back, "Naruto wait, you're making a big mistake.." Sakura pleaded as she was backed up into a wall and Naruto was inches in front of her. "Give it up, it's over." Naruto said as he brought his hand up with the kunai that was in it. NAruto brought it forward as he suddenly stopped and fanned out the kunai in his hand revealing he was holding more then one. Sakura pushed off the wall as she pulled out a kunai and landed on the fake Sakura. Naruto threw the kunais as they each pierced one of the ninjas that were trying to sneak up on him and they all fell face first.

Sakura placed the kunai against the neck of the fake one. "Got ya." she said with a smirk as she slit the ninja's throat and she fell forward. The ninja's identity then revealed. It was a female ninja from the land of the mist.

Sakura stood as she smiled at Naruto. "C'mon, we have the rest of them to deal with." Naruto said as he sprinted off and Sakura followed.

--

A long dark haired ninja walked up to a fallen mist nin with a kunai in his throat. He sighed as he turned to his blue-grey haired apprentice. " Who took out the barrier?" he asked calmly. The apprentice pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That pink haired kunoichi, Sakura Haruno." The long haired man licked his lips. "Excellent." he said with a smirk.

--

Sakura and Naruto ran to the middle of Konoha where they met up with the rest of their friends. Naruto ran to Hinata's side as she smiled and he smiled back. Neji and Tenten were beside each other. Kiba stood with Akamaru ready by his side. Shino stood arms crossed with a cloud of bugs around him, Ino held a kunai tightly as she stood on the other side of Shino. Lee was practically ready to run into the army and fight he was so anxious. Choji was eating a bag of chips, it was his way of preparing. Shikamaru was for once not being lazy and slaking off, he was paying attention and anxious to fight, as were all her friends. Sai stood beside Sakura as no emotion crossed his face, he was willing to fight but didn't think about it much. He took out a scroll as he began drawing, he stood behind the others. Sakura walked forward and now stood in between Neji and Naruto as they could see fellow shinobi fighting in front of them. Sakura took a deep breath. "Here they come!" Hinata yelled as she pointed forward to the first wave of ninja that ran through the Konoha gates charging straight at them. "Everyone, it's truely an honour to fight by your sides, you all better make it out alive!" Naruto said with a playful grin on his face. Even in a time like this Naruto was still always upbeat and happy, Sakura admired this of him. Everyone looked at Naruto as they all returned a smile, even Neji.

The ninja were fast, and within mere seconds Konoha was full of them. With a final battle cry Naruto ran forward followed by the others as the wave of soun and mist nin clashed with them, and the war had begun.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
****Author's notes: WOOO. finally, sorry it took so long guys !! I was uber busy with family comming over and me going places and its been hectic! AHHH. SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DX . okay well REVIEWW and ill get started onthe next one ASAP ! **


	15. Chapter 15: Old Revenge : New Vengence

**Author's notes: OOKAYY well this chapter may appear a little confusing. This chapter starts off ahead in time and then explains the events that occurred in the beginning.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

With such force and impact Sasuke was thrown back a few meters and stopped by a building, he slammed against the hard concrete wall as he fell to the ground. The wall above him dented inward from where he collided with it.Naruto was sent flying the other way. He crashed into a few buildings before eventually stopping. The debre toppled down on him.

Sasuke shakily stood to his feet and brushed off the dirt. He then made his way over to where a certain Kunoichi lay motionless. He looked down and examined the situation. There was a flash of emotion across his face but it quickly vanished. His oynx eyes stared down, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and yell but he didn't. He kept tlling himself he didn't care and that it didn't matter. Sasuke cringed in pain as he held his head. No sound escaped his mouth, but he was in some sort of pain. He closed his eyes tight and suddenly opened them. The sharingan had changed, he no longer possesed the regular sharingan, Sasuke now had the Mangekyo. (sp)

A few moments later Naruto rose to his feet as he leaned against the wall for support. He looked over at and saw Sasuke standing not too far away. Naruto lowered his head then rememberd what had happend. He quickly searched the surrounding area, he spotted someone laying in the middle of him and Sasuke. He saw pink and red. His eyes widened as he staggered forward. He grew closer as he fell to the ground. He pulled himself closer and finally stopped. He examined the kunoichi that lay in front of him closely. He softly shook her trying to awake her, he then checked her pulse as his eyes began to swell with tears. There she lay in a pool of her own blood, no pulse, no warmth, no life.

"Sakura...SAKURA !!!!!!!!"

Naruto yelled into the sky.

------------------------------------------------

The ground rumbled as Sakura slammed her fist into it. The ground opened up and fell apart as a number of sound and mist shinobi were magnled in between the seperated earth. She took out several kunai as she fanned them out between her fingers on both hands and back flipped dodging numbers of weapons. She threw the kunai with such speed and precsion they took out several ninja by direct contact to their hearts. Sakura smirked in satisfaction as she began flipping backwards dodging other attacks.

--

Naruto made hand signs as suddenly thousands of Naruto's appeared. They all attacked teh ninja that swarmed them taking out severe numbers of the sound and mist ninja. Clouds of puff erupted every few minutes as a enemy ninja would take out a Naruto clone. Naruto held his hand to the side as antoher clone stood beside him moving his hands quickly over Naruto's palm. Chakra began to gather as Naruto charged forward towards a larger ninja. "REASENGAN !" Naruto yelled as the gatherd ball of chakra tore through the ninja and he shot back 50 yards laying dead on the ground. Naruto smirked as he ducked dodging a few stray kunai's. He looked around quickly as he saw all his comrades in battle. Every ninja in Konoha was fighting here and now to protect it and it's people. Naruto clenched his hand tighter as he spotted ninja charging towards him. He let out a yell as he brought his fist forward comming in contact with a running ninja knocking him to the ground. He made hand signs as he continued to fight. Naruto was not going down without a fight, he would give his last breath to defend his country and his friends.

--

Tenten held two kunai's as she fought of enemy ninja's. She looked at Neji and Lee as she gave them the signal. They nodded as they understood. They moved in around her as they began fighting off the ninja pushing them back leaving some space around Tenten. She pulled out two large scrolls. She placed them each beside her standing vertical. She stood in the middle of them as she was crouched down, she made a few handsigns as she suddenly jumped into the air and the scrolls unfolded rising with her. They each took the form of Dragons made out of mist. "Rising Twin Dragons!" Tenten yelled as thousands of weapons came hurdling from the scrolls and Tenten threw most of them. A few moments passed as Tenten fell back to the ground and landed on one knee. She had taken out a good number of ninja's with her technique.

--

Kakashi stood surrounded by enemy ninja's. His figure flashed as he appeared to be in the same spot. Suddenly, all the ninja that were surrounding him fell to the ground as they began bleeding. Kakashi held a bloodied kunai as he dissapeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared elsewhere. He turned upon feeling the ground shake. He saw four large men with armour and each a large weapon. He recognized one of them as the one atop the cliff where him and Sakura went to take out the ninja creating the mist. He quickly jumped to the side dodging an attack from one of the large men. He made some hand signs as he held his hand out in front of him and he grabbed his upper arm with his other hand. Suddenly the familar sound of chirping birds was heard. Kakashi brought his arm back as he charged straight towards one of the large men. The ground was being torn up as this great big ball of blue electricity flew over it. "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled as it ripped right through the man. The other three now turned their attention to Kakashi.

Suddenly, a large boulder came flying through the air and crushed one of the large men that stood before Kakashi. There was a flash of blue and orange as someone ran by Kakashi with their arm outstretched and as the person came in contact with the large armored man the man's whole chest and armor ripped to pieces and he was knocked back several feet, not to get up again. The last large armored man began charging at Kakashi as it suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. There was a flash of green as it circled the large armored man over and over until it was only a blur when finall the man dropped to the ground.

The green blur stopped as soemone came into focus. The source of the blue flash stood to his feet as someone appeared from above. In front of Kakashi stood Sakura, Lee and Naruto with wide grins on thier mouths.

"You looked like you could use a hand..or three."

Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi smirked under his mask as he quickly took out three kunai and in an instant they were thrown and three ninja dropped right behind Naruto,Sakura and Lee. "You looked like you could've used a hand." Kakashi said with a smirk beneathe his mask as Sakura, Lee and Naruto all grinned and dissapeared to go on fighting.

--

The Konoha ninja fought with all their strength and all their heart when suddenly everyone stopped all at the same time. Their attention was diverted to something else, something bigger. There was a loud roar as they knew that wasn't good. The ground trembled as six gigantic snake creatures broke through the walls of Konoha heading inside.

Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Kakashi all landed on seperate buildings and looked at each other. They all nodded in a silent agreement and understanding as they dissapeared each reappearing in a different location in front of a snake-monster.

--

Neji stood in front of the snake monster as he slowly unsheathed his new katana. He held it readyed as he then charged at the snake. The snake would swing its head down several times in an attempt to swallow Neji. Each time Neji avoided the attack and slashed at the sanke. After several minutes the snake had been slashed so many times it finally dropped to the ground. Neji landed atop a building as he sheathed his sword and smirked in satisfaction, he jumped into the air dissapearing.

--

Lee stood in front of the snake and reached into his leg warmers pulling out two large belts of weights. He smirked as he dissapeared in a blurr of green. This blurr of green appeared in different locations all around the snake. The snake was knocked every which way by the attacks from Lee. He made a hand sign as he opened the third gate. He continued executing a number of different attacks until finally the snake was beeaten so badly it fell upon the last hit from Lee. Lee landed breathing heavily as he stood in his "nice guy pose" and shortly jumped into the air dissapearing.

--

Tenten pulled out a large scroll she held on her back. She jumped into the air as she unrolled it and it swirrled all around her. She bit her thumb and dragged it across the scroll leaving the mark of her blood. She made a hand sign as a puff of smoke appeared and a massive ball and chain was gripped firmly in her hand. She swung it above her head and leapt into the air bringing the ball and spiked chain down upon the snakes head as it tore right through the snakes skin and was embedded in his head. She tore it out causing a whole bunch of skin to rip away from the snake. he repeated this many times over until the snake was finally dead.

--

Kakashi watched as the snake made it way towards him. He smirked beneathe his mask as he lifted his headband and both his eyes were visible. One eye, the shraingan eye, the sharingan wasn't the normal kind, Kakashi had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. He held both his hands out as in each hand there were sparks of electricity. He had created two seperate chidori. He slowly brought his hands together as he fused them. He focused his sharingan as time seemingly slowed down. Kakashi charged forwards with his super-chidori. He thrusted his arm forwards as teh chidori tore right through the head of the snake. Kakashi landed on one knee as the snake fell to the ground.

--

Naruto made a hand sign as multiple clones were created in a puff of smoke. They all pulled out several shurikan and kunai's. All the Naruto's sprinted forwards and leapt into the air. They all simultaneously threw the kunai's and shurikans towards the snake's head. Naruto landed on the ground as the snake frantically swung his head rom side to side collapsing buildings until it finally came crashing down to the ground.

--

Sakura stood atop a building leveled with the snake's head. She pulled out a Fuuma shurikan as she fanned it out. She sprinted forwards and threw the shurikan up ointo the air. She leapt off the building and flipped avoiding an attack from the snake. She outstretched her arm as she grabbed the fuuma shurikan that was in the air. She brought it beneathe her as she landed at the top of the snakes head. Teh fuuma shurikan dug into the snake's head as she brought her weight downwards and dragged the shurikan all through the snaked body cutting it open literally head to toe. She leanded a few feet away as the snake collided with the ground. She smirked as she suddenly looked up. She spotted two people. Her smirk immeadiatly faded. She threw the fumma shurikan straight towards them, both figures dissapeared and reappeared behind her.

"Hello Sakura." Said one of the males as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He smirked at her. Sakura turned and glared at both of them. "Ssssakura. " The man with the long black haired hissed with a wicked grin. "How lovely it is to see you again." he said as his snake-like eyes fixated upon her. Sakura clenched her hand into a fist. "Orochimaru, I'm going to kill you !" Sakura yelled as she charged forwards in a fit of rage. She got close to Orochimaru and was stopped and pulled the other way. She struggled and finally looked up to see who had pulled her back. "Kakashi-sensai ?" Sakura said wondering why he had stopped her from attacking. She then turned her attention to where Orochimaru was standing and saw two new people in front of her, standing in between her and Orochimaru.

Both ninja stood from their crouching position as they faced Orochimaru. Orochimaru stared at the two before him as his eyes widened for a minute and then relaxed. "You two again.." he said. " You won't get away this time, it ends here !" the blonde kunoichi said. "For you maybe." Orochimaru sneered. "We're in perfect condition this time, all of us, so I don't see how you're going to get away. " The white haired sanin stated. "Two against one, I hardly see how that's fair. " Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Fair?" The blone sanin said with sarcasim. "Don't you start on fair, just prepare to die !" She yelled as she charged forward leaping into the air and bringing the back of her heel down into the ground. Orochimaru and Kabuto each leapt seperate ways as there was a creator where they were standing only moments ago. "Your anger is your downfall Tsunade." Orochimaru hissed as he opened his mouth and a sword slowly appeared. He grabbed it as he swung it around himself and clutched it tight. He swung it as Tsunade jumped back avoiding the swing. She pulled her fist back as she charged forwards and threw some punches. Orochimaru dodged the hits and countereed them by slashing Tsuande with his poison drenched sword a few times. Tsuande flipped backwards landing on one knee as she began breathing heavily. She examined her wounds and knew if she used anymore chakra she would drain herself quicker and would only ilve for a few hours.

Jiraiya stepped forward as he made a few hand signs and his hair begame much longer and sharper. He charged forward as he ducked avoiding a swing from Orochimaru's sword. He swung his hair and it hit Orochimaru right in the side ripping into his skin. Orochimaru groaned in pain as he swung his sword and Jiraiya leaped back avoiding the hit. He landed beside Tsunade as he looked down and saw that her condition was not good. It would only be a matter of minutes until she wouldn't be able to move.

Sakura broke free from Kakashi's grip as she ran forward and kneeled beside Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama!" she yelled as she made a few hand signs and her hands began glwoing a pale green as she tried to heal her wounds. Tsunade pushed Sakura's hand away. "Sakura..don't. Save your energy. " Sakura looked at her sensai wide-eyed. "But sensai.." Tsunade looked up at Sakura. "It's okay Sakura.." she said with a smile as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Tsunade then rose to her feet and in an instant, impossible for the human eye to see Orochimaru moved heading straight towards Tsunade with impecible speed. He yelled as he drove his sword right through her chest. Or at least what he thought was her chest.

Tsunade stood shocked. Her face and clothes splattered with blood. She shakily looked down.

_Is...is this my blood? But..it can't be.. I don't feel any pain._

Tsuande thought to herself. She looked up in front of her as she noticed who was standing right there. "Jiraiya.." she said as she saw the poison drenched sword right through his abdomen. Jiraiya simply stood there with his head bowed and a smirk on his face.

Naruto sprinted towards Sakura and Kakashi with Neji,Tenten and Lee behind him. He came to a sudden stop as he saw what was happening. "Ero-sanin!" he yelled sprinting forward. Jiraiya lifted his hand as Naruto immeadiatly stopped. Orochimaru smirked as he pulled out his sword and leapt backwards. Jiraiya stood for a few seconds. The metalic headband that he wore on his head slipped off and fell to the ground. Jiraiya coughed up some blood as he fell to his knee's. Tsunade rushed and bent down in front of him. "Jiraiya you stupid fool ! Why would you do that ! Why !" she yelled at him holding back the tears. Jiraiya looked up at Tsunade with a weak smile as he began falling to the side. Tsunade caught him and held him in her lap. Naruto made his way over as he stood beside his sensai. "Why sensai.." Naruto said fighting the tears. Jiraiya laughed a bit, through the pain. "You foolish kid...after all these years you still don't get it. You never pay attention and listen when I teach you." Jiraiya said with a smirk. He then turned his attention to Tsunade as he placed his hand on her cheek. "You old broad.." Jiraiya said with a smile as his expression softened. "No matter how old, I still love you..." he said weakly as his hand began to slowly drop and his eyes closed. Tsunade felt her eyes water as she forced back the tears.

She slowly set Jiraiya down as she rose to her feet. She turned and faced Orochimaru as she took off her green gambling jacket. Her head was hung low asher eyes were covered. She threw her jacket to the side and brought her hands together. She looked up as the triangualr seal on her forehead slowly began to pulsate and spread all over her face. Orochimaru took a step back as he looked at Tsunade. Sakura stood wide-eyed as she knew that this would be the last time Tsunade ever released the seal. "Sensai no !" Sakura yelled. Orochimaru smirked as he knew Tsunade was growing weak and didn't have much time left before her body collapsed in on itself. Tsunade was gone in a flash and reappeared in front of Orochimaru punching his face with full force. Orochimaru's face twisted and turned within Tsunade's fist as he flew back a few yards when he finally stopped himself. He stood as he began laughing maniaclly and he charged forward with his sword drawn. Tsunade shifted to the side as Orochimaru anticipated this and turned around swinging his sword as it slashed at Tsunade's throat. Her wound began to heal instantly, she grabbed his wrist and snapped it backwards braking it immeadiatly. Orochimari scowled in pain as he thrusted his blade forwards and Tsunade dodged it easily. She flipped over him and grabbed him by the back of his neck as she tightend her grip and his neck cracked slightly. Suddenly, Tsunade was hit from behind which forced her to let go of Orochimaru.

Kabuto smirked as he jumped back. Tsunade turned as he had severed several of her more important organs from behind. He was a little off from severing her heart. Tsunade's organs began to repair themself when she suddenly turned and held out her hands holding Orochimaru's blade and preventing it from entering her body. She could easily overpower him. She looked into his eyes as he stared maniacially back into hers. She could remember the days when her, Jiraiya and him were all younger and together as a team going on missions together and helping Konoha. She rememberd when Orochimaru left Konoha and betrayed them. She rememberd when Naruto and Jiraiya came to get her to become Hokage for Konoha. She recalled when Sakura asked to be taught by her and all the years she trained Sakura and became like a mom to Sakura. She glanced over at Jiraiya's lifeless body, he saw Sakura who was itching to just jump in and help. Naruto who was determined to fight Orochimaru and proclaim revenge for killing Jiraiya. Kakashi who watched over Sakura and Naruto and who was a dear friend of hers. Tsunade turned back to Orochimaru as she smiled and let go of the blade as it charged straight through her chest piercing her heart.

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi all stood shocked. Blood dripped out of Tsunade's mouth as her head hung low and her eyes were covered and dark. There was a smile on her face as she looked up at Orochimaru with a smile still present on her face. Orochimaru pulled the sword out as Tsunade collapsed to the ground. Sakura ran over and kneeled beside her as her eyes began watering. "Sakura." Tsunade said looking up at her. "Sensei.." Sakura said holding Tsunade in her arms. "You have to promise me you'll save Konoha...promise me..." Tsunade said holding Sakura's hand coughing up blood. "But sensei I.." "Promise me !" Tsunade said. Sakura nodded her head. Naruto and Kakashi stood above her as Tsunade looked up at them. " Naruto, you'll be a great Hokage someday." Naruto smiled. "Kakashi...take care of them.." Kakashi nodded. Tsunade looked up at Sakura one last time as she smiled and slowly closed her eyes and her body was lifeless. Sakura's eyes became exremely watery as she picked up Tsunade and brought her over to where Jiraiya's body was.

Sakura then turned as she looked at Naruto. "Let me have this one. " she said as Naruto respectfully nodded his head. Sakura walked towards Orochimaru as she stopped a few feet away, her head hung low as her hait covered her face. "You've taken away everyone I've ever loved. You've ruined my life, and the lives of everyone around, you've attacked my home..killed my teacher and brainwashed the man I love. " As she was talking symbols began to appear on her skin. Each symbol represented and element and glowed in the colour that respected that element. The water symbol was glowing blue, the fire red, the air white and the earth green. She lifted her head as her hair fell back into place. Her eyes were glowing white as she stared at Orocimaru.

Orochimaru stood shocked as he recognized this power Sakura was demonstrating. "The..scrolls." he hissed as Kabuto glanced over at his shocked face then back at Sakura. Sakura held her hand out as a giant tital wave formed behind her as she pushed her hand forward and it passed right through her not effecting her as it headed straight for Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes widened as it swept him away. Kabuto jumped up grabbing Orochimaru's arm pulling him onto a tree branch above.

Sakura held out her hand as the water froze and became ice. Shards of ice broke apart and floated in the air as Sakura closed her fist tight and they all shot forward towards Orochimaru and Kabuto. They jumped to avoid them but were cut numerous times by the sharp shards. Kabuto dissapeared and reappeared behind Sakura attempting to cut her major arteries. He was suddenly stopped as an orange blur flashed by and Kabuto's hand slowly detatched from his arm. Kabuto stared horrified at his arm as his hand lay on the ground. Sakura turned to the side to see Naruto holding a kunai with a wide smirk on his face.

Sakura turned back to Orochimaru as he held his sword tightly. "You're good little girl, but not good enough. " He said as e charged forward so fast he was in front of her in mere milliseconds he swung his sword and there was a sound of clashing metal. Kakashi,Naruto, Lee and everyone else around stood shocked. Sakura was holding a katana against the blade of Orochimaru's.

Sakura used her strength and overpowerd Orochimaru pushing him back. She swung her sword over her head as she glared at him. Her katana had designs on it of pink cherry blossom leaves. The sheath designed the same as well. The blade also had the symbols of the four elements.

Orochimaru dissapeared reappearing again to attack Sakura, but again Sakura was prepared and she blocked the attacks. It was her turn to attack as she charged forwards in a flash of pink. She slashed at him continuous times and executed a number of different moves. She was graceful and timed her steps carefully, it looked more like a dance than anything else.

She finally flipped backwards and held her katana to the side as blood dripped off of it. On the other side Orochimaru stood breathing heavily as blood dripped from his wounds. "You bitch! I'm going to kill you !" Orochimaru shouted with a smirk as he charged forward with his snake-like tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sakura shifted to the side as the tip of the blade just caught her abdomen. She quickly turned bringing the sword down on him and he blocked it countering it by slashing Sakura's leg. Sakura jumped back as her wounds began to heal. She held her sword to the side as one by one the symbols began to glow. Soon Sakura's katana was engulfed by different coloured chakra. She looked at Orochimaru as she smirked. She charged forward in a blurr of red,green,white,blue and pink. She drove her katana straight through Orochimaru and stared into his eyes as she smirked and she used her strength and pulled the katana upwards while it was still inside of Orochimaru's body. She pulled it straight through the top and held it to the side. A few seconds passed as Orochimaru's body from his chest upwards seperated and his body fell to the ground. Sakura smirked as she turned to face Naruto and all the other faces of her stunned comrades.

"Wow." Sai simply stated as he jumped down from a building top. Sakura looked down at Orochimaru's corpse as it began to age. Kabuto stared in shock as he fell to his knee's. Naruto pulled out a kunai and drove it right through the back of Kabuto's neck and it came out the other side. Kabuto fell forward and drown in his own pool of blood.

Sakura sighed as she smiled at Naruto and everyone else. "It's over.." she said as she turned her back and began walking towards them when suddenly Orochimaru's body stood up. His body repaired itself as he stretched his neck and attempted to attack Sakura one last time when something happend. It suddenly stopped and Orochimaru's head detatched from it's body. Sakura quickly turned and the others saw nothing attack it... they then turned their attention to three individuals who stood ontop a building looking down at them when a fourth member joined them. Sakura looked up as she tried to identify who they were and who it was that just saved her. The person's features became more visible as she finally knew who it was. 'Sasuke..." she said quietly to herself.

Team Hebi suddenly dissapeared and reappeared before them. Naruto saw Sasuke as his eyes widened. "Sasuke..." he said stepping forward now standing beside Sakura. They all stared at each other for a few minutes before Karin moved forward to where Orochimaru's body lay.

_Orochimaru-sama..._

Sasuke raised his hand to his teamates as Jugo and Suigetsu nodded and dissapeared reappearing not to far as they began to fight off the sound and mist nin helping to protect the village. Konoha's ninja were limited and down to only 50. There were 50 ninja's against 3000 more of the enemy ninjas.

"Sasuke-" Kakashi interrupted Naruto as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, we have to focus on saving the village first..you can deal with that later. " Naruto turned as he nodded in agreement and jumped into the air appearing not to far away beginning to fight off the ninja as Lee,Neji,Tenten and everyone else except Sakura and Sasuke left to go fight.

Sakura and Sasuke stood in front of each other as Sakura took a few more steps forward. "Have you come back to cause more problems." Sakura stated honestly as she looked down at the ground. Sasuke sighed as he crossed his arms. "We've come to help." he answerd coldly. "What for, what are you getting in return?" Sakura asked. " Why do you assume we're getting something for this.." "You've never helped us before, why start now? Is this how you're going to obtain your new power..or make you stronger..all you do is cause problems." "Me cause problems! You're the one that left me when you claimed you wanted to stay with me, remember?" Sasuke said in his monotone voice with no hint of emotion. Sakura looked up at him. "Now you know what it feels like.." she said as she turned to walk away. "I didn't leave to go be with another girl. " Sasuke snapped. Sakura stopped walking as she turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" "Don't play stupid Sakura, I saw you with that artist. The way he was holding you and how you were crying in his arms and spending time with him at night, yet you claim to love me." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sai?! He was comfroting me, and I'll have you know I was crying over **you. **He was just there for me, to make me feel better and comfort me... something you could never do." Sakura said as she turned to leave again. "I save you all the time and make sure you live, and I don't care for you.." Sasuke snapped coldly. Sakura simply stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "_You're so annoying." _ She said as she turned to continue walking. Sasuke stood with no hint of emotion. He could remember back to the day when he called her annoying when she told him how she felt about her, and the look on her face, the look of hurt and rejection. He would never forget it.

Karin rolled her eyes as she watched the conversation between Sakura and Sasuke. She bent down and picked up Orochimaru's sword as she smirked whilst looking at it. She drew near to Sakura as she held the sword out of view. "You've ruined everything." Karin said coldly. Sakura stopped and turned to face Karin. "You better leave. " Sakura said glaring at her. "Oh, I don't think so." she said as she brought the sword back ready to drive it through Sakura when in an instant Sakura appeared directly in front of Karin. Karin looked down as she saw Sakura's katana right through her chest. She coughed up blood and looked up at Sakura. "But..how.." Karin said staring in awe. Sakura smirked as she pulled the katana out of Karin and turned sheathing her sword. Karin stood there for several seconds as she dropped Orochimaru's katana and collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke stood a few feet away as he watched what had just happend He appeared right in front of Sakura as he looked down at Karin then back up at Sakura and outstretched his arm and held Sakura's throat. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him. "You killed my teammate. " Sasuke said staring at her with his dark obsidean eyes. Sakura glared at him, " Why does it matter to you, did you love her!" she yelled trying to breathe. Sasuke tightened his grip as Sakura squirmed some more, she couldn't get a good hold on Sasuke to pull him off. Sakura looked into his onyx eyes with her deep jade eyes. Anger,hate,pain,despair, that was the story Sakura's eyes told. Without warning Sasuke threw Sakura back with such force that she crashed through a cement building.

Naruto saw happened as he immeadiatly made his way over. He rushed to the building where Sakura crashed through as he moved the debre and helped her up. "Sakura! Sakura..are you okay?" Sakura coughed as she slowly nodded. "Yah Naruto, I'm fine." she said standing up.

Naruto turned to face Sasuke as he glared at him. "What the hell are you doing teme!" Naruto shouted. "She deserved it dobe. " Sasuke said. This of course made Naruto more mad. "How could she deserve it ! How could she deserve anything you've ever done to her !" "It's her fault." Sasuke shrugged. Naruto clenched his hand into a fist. " I would pound your face in right now!" Naruto shouted taking a step forward. "What's stopping you. Afraid you're too weak." Sasuke instigated. Naruto growled as he charged forward and Sasuke dissapeared reappearing not to far away. Naruto turned as he quickly pulled out several shurikan and kunai and threw them at Sasuke. He avoided them all and let out a small laugh. "Ha, after all these years and still that's all you can do?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes and standing as casual as ever. Naruto's eyes began to change from obsidean to a blood red as the lines on his face increased and red chakra flowed around him. He then dissapeared and reappeared closer to Sasuke executing a number of different tai'jutsu moves. For once Sasuke was actually having difficulty avoiding them when finally Naruto landed a kick and Sasuke skidded back a few feet. He made a few hand signs as he held two fingers up to his mouth and a huge fireball made it's way towards Naruto. Naruto just avoided it in time as he could feel the heat against his skin. The red chakra formed tails as they swayed back and forth and he got down on all fours. He ran forward again extremely fast, even faster than Lee as he grabbed a kunai and slashed at Sasuke. Sasuke deflected many of the hits but Naruto was able to cut him open a few times. Naruto jumped back as Sasuke swung his katana. He held a blood drenched kunai as he looked at Sasuke. By this time his sharingan was activated. He wiped the blood from his mouth as black began spreading across his face and eventually his whole appearence changed. He grew a wing and was now in the second stage of the cursed mark except this time his hair was longer and his eyes were more piercing red. His wings were still the giant hands with longer claws. Naruto held out his hand as swirrling blue and red chakra gathered. Sasuke made a handsign as he held out his hand and the sound of chirping birds were heard and eleectricity. It was the chidori, but altered. It was much bigger than the original one and didn't need the second hand to support it. Naruto now held the oda-rasengan. Sasuke jumped into the air and pointed his arm with the chidori downwards towards Naruto. Naruto sprinted and leapt into the air heading towards Sasuke with his Oda-Rasengan(sp).

Sakura stood watching the whole fight. It was exactly like what happend that day on the roof of the hospital, except this time she would actually stop it. She started in a sprint as she leapt into the air directly in the middle of them. Sasuke and Naruto both saw Sakura in the middle of their attacks but couldn't stop them. Sakura simply looked at both of them dissapointed before closing her eyes and the two collided and there was a huge flash of blue and red everywhere.

With such force and impact Sasuke was thrown back a few meters and stopped by a building, he slammed against the hard concrete wall as he fell to the ground. The wall above him dented inward from where he collided with it. Naruto was sent flying the other way. He crashed into a few buildings before eventually stopping. The debre toppled down on him.

Sasuke shakily stood to his feet and brushed off the dirt. He then made his way over to where a certain Kunoichi lay motionless. He looked down and examined the situation. There was a flash of emotion across his face but it quickly vanished. His oynx eyes stared down, he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and yell but he didn't. He kept tlling himself he didn't care and that it didn't matter. Sasuke cringed in pain as he held his head. No sound escaped his mouth, but he was in some sort of pain. He closed his eyes tight and suddenly opened them. The sharingan had changed, he no longer possesed the regular sharingan, Sasuke now had the Mangekyo. (sp)

A few moments later Naruto rose to his feet as he leaned against the wall for support. He looked over at and saw Sasuke standing not too far away. Naruto lowered his head then rememberd what had happend. He quickly searched the surrounding area, he spotted someone laying in the middle of him and Sasuke. He saw pink and red. His eyes widened as he staggered forward. He grew closer as he fell to the ground. He pulled himself closer and finally stopped. He examined the kunoichi that lay in front of him closely. He softly shook her trying to awake her, he then checked her pulse as his eyes began to swell with tears. There she lay in a pool of her own blood, no pulse, no warmth, no life.

"Sakura...SAKURA !!!!!!!!"

Naruto yelled into the sky.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well folks, there you have it. The next chapter to this epic adventure. I know it took a while for me to finish this but as many of you know, school has started and it's been hectic getting things prepared and getting back into the habit, but after this chapter things should move along relativly nicely. NOW REVIEW !**


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Chapter

--

A few tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he closed them tight. Sasuke stared at Sakura's body emotionless and hurt. He had just killed her, and by killing her obtained the Mangekyo.

"I told you never to interfere again...I TOLD YOU!" Naruto yelled as he held Sakura up to him and cried. Sasuke blinked as he looked down at Sakura's lifeless body. He wanted to scream and hold her, he wanted to cry, but he didn't. He couldn't understand why, he cared about her didn't he ?

Sasuke noticed something was happening. Sakura's body was glowing in a way. "Naruto.." Sasuke said emotionless. Naruto continued to hold her tight. "Naruto." he said more forcefully. Naruto looked up at Sasuke "What do you want." he said coldly. "Look." Sasuke said referring to Sakura. Naruto looked down as there were symbols and designs on Sakura's body that were glowing. Her wounds began to instantly heal. Naruto layed her down gently on the ground as he rose to his feet and watched. The pulsating designs began to retract to the middle of her forehead where it slowly dissapeared and in its place appeared a diamond shape. "Is that.." Naruto started. "Yes, it's a seal." Sasuke finished.

Sakura's eyes opened as she looked up at Sasuke and Naruto. She blinked a few times and slowly propped herself up leaning on her hands. She examined her body as she saw that they're were no injuries. "How did I.." "You recieved the seal your sensai once had, you know have a reserve of chakra all in a seal located on your forehead." Sakura's eyes widened. "How.." "I don't know.." Sasuke said with a shrug. Sakura slowly rose to her feet as she looked at the both of them. Naruto leapt into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay Sakura-chan ! " Naruto exclaimed. Sakura smiled as she held him. "I am too. "

A loud explosion ocurred as Naruto let go of Sakura and they looked around. "Naruto, we still have to help everyone, we still have to save Konoha." Naruto nodded as he glanced at Sasuke then back at Sakrua. "Will you be okay?" Sakura nodded with a smile. "I'll be fine, go on!" she yelled as Naruto hesitated then dissapeared.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke then back down at the ground. Sasuke took a few steps forward and now stood about a foot away from Sakura. "Why would you do something stupid like that, again!" Sasuke said aggresivly. Sakura didn't answer as she just looked down at the ground. "I knew that if I got in the way of the attacks that I would be the one to die and that you and Naruto would live." Sakura said. "You're so stupid and annoying ! I can't believe you would do that and risk being killed just for Naruto and..." his expression softend. "Me.." Sakura looked up at him as she sighed. "After everything I've done, even when I attacked you back there.. you would still give your life for me.. you would still die for me..why?" Sasuke asked, when he fully knew the answer. Sakura's eyes began to water as she looked into Sasuke's. "Because I love you." Sakura said looking down at the ground again and closing her eyes real tight. "So much!" she said as tears escaped and fell to the ground. Sasuke looked at her with sad and caring eyes. "I don't care! Don't ever do that again!" Sasuke said in a loud tone as Saukra continued crying silently. He held her chin and lifted her head as he looked into her jade eyes. "I don't want to ever have to lose you again..." they looked at each other for a few seconds as Sakura surveyed Sasuke's expression. "Sakura..I love you." Sakura's eyes widened as he said this. He held her face with both hands as he drew closer and began kissing her. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back, deepening the kiss.

--

The Konoha shinobi were down to a frightening 15 with 1000 enemy shinobi left. Suddenly wind speeds picked up as a tornado came tearing through Konoha only picking up and killing the mist and sound shinobi. Naruto, Lee , Tenten and the others all looked around and finally spotted the source of the tornado. Standing atop a building was a blonde haird kunoichi with a unique hair style and a large fan and a smirk plastered on her face. Beside her stood her brother, Kankuro. More and more people appeared when finally an army appeared just over the hill behind them. Temari looked at Naruto as he gave her a thankful smile and she winked.

"Shinobi of the sand! Let's show 'em what we're made of. SHOW NO MERCY !" Temari yelled as the ninja all cheered and sprinted forward colliding with the enemy shinobi. All together there were 3500 sand shinobi that came to help, not to mention Kankuro and Temari. Within minutes the mist and sound shinobi were annhilated. The leaf and sound shinobi all began to cheer, as they had won.

The shinobi all gathered in the middle of Konoha as they talked about their victory and checked any bodies to see if they were alive and made sure all enemies were dead.

"Look at them all." Sakura said as she stood on a high building and saw all the corpses that litered the ground. Only 15 Konoha shinobi had survived out of 4000. Sasuke outstretched his arm as he put it around her shoulders. "They died protecting their country. They died an honourable death, there is nothing we can do now." He said comforting Sakura. Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's chest. They both turned when they head footsteps. Suigetsu and Jugo stood behind them. "Sasuke. " Suigetsu said holding his sword over his back. "We're done here, ya' ready to go?" He asked cocking his head to his side. Sasuke let go of Sakura as he took a few steps forward. Sakura looked down at the ground and sighed.

_He's leaving again._

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu and Jugo for a moment before glancing at Sakura. "Sorry boys, but I belong here." Sakura lifted her head as she heard this. "Hn.. But what about Itatchi?" Suigetsu asked. Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I've realized that there are much more important things in my life then revenge on my brother." Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was actually putting her **before** his revenge on his brother, the one thing he wanted to do in his life didn't matter anymore. She was the only thing that mattered to him now. Sakura sprinted forward and jumped into Sasuke's arms as he caught her and they spun around before stopping and he set her on the ground. She looked up at him as he looked at her. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Sakura responded as for once, since he left Konoha, Sasuke smiled for the first time, out of happiness. Suigetsu and Jugo noticed this as they too shared a smile. Sasuke was happy now, he was where he belonged. "Well then Sasuke, looks like we'll be heading out. " Sasuke looked at them. "Why don't you stick around, it's not like you guys have anywhere to go?" Sasuke said still holding Sakura. "Nah," Suigetsu replied. "We're not ones to settle down, that's your thing. Besides, we enjoy travelling and taking life as it comes. Unexpected and challenging." Suigetsu said with a smirk. Sasuke let go of Sakura as he held out his hand. "Thank you. " Sasuke said gratefully. Suigetsu grabbed Sasuke's hand as they shook hands. "Anytime bud." he said with a smile. Sasuke then shook Jugo's hand. "Yo, don't be strangers." Sasuke said with a grin. "Hey, any chance we get to bug ya'. " Suigetsu said with a smirk. He put his hand to his forehead almost saluting Sasuke. Jugo and Suigetsu jumped into the air dissapearing.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura and smiled. "It's good to be home, where I belong. " Sasuke said as he outstretched his arms and pulled Sakura close to him. Sakrua burried her head into his chest and closed her eyes with a smile plastered on her face. Sasuke smiled at her smiling face. He now knew what it meant to be loved, to love. He did love Sakura, and would protect to make sure nothing happend to her. He belonged here, he was _**home.**_

The skies grew darker, Sakura and Sasuke didn't notice at first. Sasuke held Sakura tighter as she pulled away and looked at him. "I love you so much Sasuke, and I never want to lose you again." She said griping him tighter. Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, and don't worry..I'm here to stay..forever." he said as he embraced her in a hug again.

Sasuke didn't know how right he was, for he was to stay there...**forever.**

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart once they heard screaming from down below. They both walked over to the edge of the building and glanced over. Large tital waves in the forms of dragons swept through the streets of Konoha taking out the sand shinobi. The few leaf ninja and Temari and Kankuro avoided the waves. Sasuke and Sakura each jumped down looking around. "What is it, what happend?" Sasuke said frantic. Naruto shook his head. "We don't know, we were standing around when suddenly-" Naruto was cut off as he leapt to the side grabbing Hinata and moving her out of the way of another giant Tital wave.

--

Sakura landed beside Temari. "Temari, who's doing this?" Temari looked at Sakura. "We're not sure, we're still trying to locate the person." Sakura nodded as she jumped dissapearing looking for the souce. Temari felt the ground shake as she looked up and saw another tital wave heading straight for her. Her eyes widened as she raised her arms in front of her face. A few moments passed when she opened her eyes when the tital wave didn't hit here and she was now in another location. She looked up and saw that Shikamaru had saved her. He set her down as he crossed his arms and sighed. "How troublesome, I had to go out of my way just to save you. " Temari glared at him. "Well I didn't ask you too!" she yelled back as her face softend. "Thank you." she said taking a step closer. Shikamaru sighed. "Don't thank me it's just-" he stopped as he felt lips pressed against his. His eyes widened as he saw that Temari was kissing him. He slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her and deepend the kiss. A few moments later they let go and looked at each other with a smile.

--

Sakura headed towards Sasuke. "Found anything yet?" She asked as he simply shook his head. "No. Still looking. " Their attention was diverted when they saw a cloaked figure standing a few meters in front of them. He was carrying a large bandaged sword with him and was smiling with his sharp triangluar teeth. "Looking for something?" he said with a grin as someone jumped down beside him, clothed with the same cloak and pointy hat. He had red eyes, much like Sasuke's. "Itatchi." Sasuke said clutching his hand into a fist.

Lee,Tenten,Naruto,Neji,Shikamaru,Temari,Ino,Kankuro,Choji,Shino,Hinata,Kiba, and Kakashi all landed behind Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke's eyes changed as he activated his sharingan. "They won't help you. " Itachi said coldly. "Looks like I'll be able to have some fun." Kisame said with a smirk as he swung his sword and a giant tital wave was created once more. Sakura stepped fowrard as she held out her hand and a symbol appeared, her eyes began glowing blue. The tital wave stopped and slowly broke down filling the streets with water. They all stood on the water now as Kisame glared at Sakura. "I see..well try this." he said as he swords bandage's fell off and he charged at Sakura at full speed and swung. Sakrua ducked but it dug into her back ripping through her skin. Sakura groaned in pain as she leapt back and was betn over. Sasuke rushed by her side. "Sakura, are you okay?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "I'll be fine." she said waving him off. The other Konoha shinobi and two sand shinobi charged forward to attack Itatchi and Kisame when Itatchi's eyes changed and they all suddenly stopped. Saskue and Sakura's eyes widened. A few moments passed and all the remaining leaf shinobi and two sand dropped to the ground in pools of their own blood.

Sakura ran forward as Sasuke stopped her. "They're gone." he said pulling back. Sakura eye's began to water as she clutched her hand into a fist and looked up at Itatchi and Kisame glaring at them. She was careful not to look into Itatchi's eyes. Sakura moved forward as Sasuke held her tighter. "Sakura, I don't want you fighting either of them." Sakura turned and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "Sasuke, I can do it. I can beat him..please. You can get your revenge and I can get mine by killing Kisame. Sasuke, " She said placing her hand on his face. "It'll be okay, we'll be fine. We're stronger and better, we'll win.. I know we will. " She said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back as he held her close and kissed her. "I love you. " he said. Sakura smiled. "I love you too." she said giving him one last kiss.

They both turned away from each other and faced the two last Akatsuki members. "This is where you end. " Sakura said tightening her gloves. Kisame chuckled as he brought his sword in front of him. " Bring it." Sakura charged forward yelling as she smashed the ground and a singular boulder came up and she punched it forward at Kisame. Kisame jumped up avoiding the boulder.

Sasuke stood a few meters away from Itatchi glaring at him the whole time. He unsheathed his sword and dissapeared reappeared directly in front of Itatchi as he slashed at him and Itatchi blocked it with a singular kunai. "You're pathetic Sasuke, I can't believe I didn't kill you." Sasuke moved his sword and slashed and again Itatchi blocked it. Thier faces were inches apart from each other as they stared each other down. They pushed back as Sasuke slid a few feet away swinging his katana over him and glaring at Itatchi.

Symbols appeared on Sakura's body as her eyes began glowing red and she held out her hand as several fireballs shot out heading straight towards Kisame. Kisame jumped up avoiding them as some caught his leg and burned him badly. Sakura was crouched over a bit from the wound on her back from Kisame. She didn't heal it and continued on fighting. She held out her katana as it was englufed in flames. She charged forward and slashed at Kisame. He blocked the sword but the heat was extreme, Sakura landed a hit and slashed open Kisame's chest and bruned him severly at the same time.

Sasuke made a hangsign as Itatchi did the same and two giant fireballs came hurdling towards each other. The fire desipated as Sasuke and Itatchi faced each other. Itatchi's eyes changed as Sasuke couldn't look away in time and he was caught in one of Itatchi's illusions. He looked around as it was all black. He felt cold. He looked around as he cursed under his breath. He took a sound as it sounded as though he was walking on water, or through a puddle. A scene came into view as he saw corpses all around him and in the middle was two people battling. He drew closer as he recognized one of them as Sakura and the other Itatchi. Not too far away lay a motionless Kisame. Was this an illusion or was it really happening. Suddenly Sakura let out a blood curdling scream as Itatchi drove Sasuke's katana right through her abdomen. "SAKURA ! " Sasuke yelled as he ran forward and Sakura collapsed to the ground. But, with every step he took Sakura got further and further. Sasuke began feeling like he was falling into a black abyss. "SAKURA!" he continued screaming her name when he finally hit something and stopped. He looked down and saw a huge metal spike through his chest as blood poured out. He spit out blood as he looked up into the black abyss. "SAKURAAA !" he screamed.

Sakura crawled over to Sasuke as she slapped his face a few times. "Sasuke..sasuke." she said repeatedly. "Sasuke..wake up.. please." she said her eyes beginning to water. "Itatchi smirked as he walked over to Sakura and Sasuke holding a katana. He brought it above him and then down hard. Sakura used her strength and brought her sword up to block but was too late. The sword tore right through Sakura's shoulder collapsing her lung. Sakua fell back beside Sasuke as she had trouble breathing. She held her hands over Sasuke as there was a glow of different coloured chakra. "C'mon Sasuke...c'mon. " she said as she closed her eyes tight. Blood poured out from a wound around Sasuke's chest and formed a pool around him.

Sasuke screamed into the dark abyss when suddenly he stopped and things became lighter. He opened his eyes and saw Itatchi standing to the side of him. He turned his head to the side and saw Sakura laying beside him badly beaten and bleeding. He slowly rose to his feet and picked up Sakura. "Sakura...what happend. " he said as she weakly opend her eyes. "Sasuke...I defeated Kisame..and Itatchi caught you in his illusion..after that I fought him and well..failed." she said coughing up blood. "Rest Sakura, I'll only be a few minutes. " he said putting Sakura on the ground. He turned and faced Itatchi, his eyes filled with hate and anger. His eyes changed as he now activated his mangekyo sharingan. Itatchi's expression changed slightly then returned to normal. "You once told me, I should only come before you when I have the same eyes as you. " Sasuke looked up at him. "Well here I am. And now, you die!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed his katana and dissapeared reappearing behind Sasuke driving his katana through Itatchi's shoulder. He reappeared in front of Itatchi. Itatchi attacked several times and Sasuke blocked each time. 20 minutes or so passed when Sasuke finally saw an opening and took it, he drove his katana straight through Itatchi's chest piercing his heart, risking an opening however and Itatchi stabbed several kunai into Sasuke in vital points severing major artieries. Sasuke let go of the katana and took a step back .Itatchi stubled back a bit never taking his eyes off of Sasuke. "You've done well little brother, I've finally died the way I should..by your hand.." Itatchi said with a smirk as he collapsed to the ground.

A new feeling entered Sasuke's body, a feeling of relief and happiness. He had avenged his family, killed his brother and now is with the love of his life. "Sakura." he said as he quickly turned and kneeled beside her holding her head. "Sakura." he said as he kissed her gently. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Sasuke." she said placing her hand on his face. He examined her injuries and could tell that she only had a few minutes to live. "Sakura..it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine." Sasuke said with a faint smile. Sakura noticed all the kunai's in his body and where they were precisely placed, within minutes Sasuke would bleed to death. "I love you soo much Sakura. " he said holding her tight. "I love you too..Sasuke." she said with a smile. Sakura closed her eyes tight as a tear rolled down her cheek and she could remember her sensai's words.

_"Promise me...promise me you'll save Konoha."_

_"I promise." _

"Sasuke..I'm not going to survive.." Sakura said coughing up more blood. Sasuke held her close. "Don't say that Sakura..don't say that!" he yelled. "Sasuke..there's something I must do..something I have to do to save everyone..to save Konoha. " Sasuke looked down at her confused. "What..what could you possibly do?" "Give my life for them." she replied. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What..no.. you can't. Sakura don't heal your wounds and you'll be fine." Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke.. I can't just heal myself..I must save everyone..save Konoha...I promised. I always keep my promises." Sasuke shook his head. "Sasuke..please. Allow me to do this one thing. please...for me." she said sincerly looking into his eyes. Sasuke hesitated and reluctantly agreed. He let go of Sakura as she slowly stood.

She made a hand sign as symbols appeard on her body and began glowing. The seal on her forehead began to pulsate as it spread across her body. She slowly began to rise into the air as she was floating above Konoha. She gave off different colours of light taht surrounded her. She closed her eyes and held her hands out as threads of light shot out into the sky then back down upon Konoha and entered every single corpse of the Konoha and Sand shinobi giving them life. Their wounds were healed and they began breathing again.

--

_"Team seven will consist of, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto." "YESS!" Naruto exclaimed jumping out of his seat as Sakura rolled her eyes. _

_-- _

_"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said walking onto the bridge where they were to meet Kakashi-sensai. "Hn." Sasuke replied. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled waving. "Good morning Naruto.." Sakura said rather annoyed. _

_-- _

_"Forehead girl!" "Ugly!" "Big forehead!" "Ugly!" Ino and Sakura yelled back at each other as the tension between them was thick._

_-- _

_"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled as she cried on his chest. "Sakura..you're heavy." Sasuke said opening his eyes as Sakura backed off and smiled. "You're alive !" She yelled hugging him._

_-- _

_"If you go I'll scream really loud and-" Sasuke dissapeared reappearing behind Sakura. Sakura was silent as her eyes were wide. " Thank you. " were the last words Sakura heard before her world turned black and she collapsed._

_--_

_"Naruto, please I beg you... bring him back.. bring back Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in tears as Naruto was at the gates of Konoha along with the others awaiting to go on their mission to retireve Sasuke. "I will bring him back, I promise. You can count on me Sakura-chan." he said with the nice guy pose._

_--_

_"Tsuande-sama, I really want you to train me and teach me everything you know. " Tsaunde stood and looked at Sakura shocked before she smirked and nodded. "Alright, but it won't be easy, you have to get up every morning early to train and listen to everything I tell you!" "Hai." Sakura answered._

_--_

_Sakura looked up as she saw Sasuke. Her eyes widened. "Sasuke..." she said unsure if it was him. She was chained to the wall and bleeding badly._

_--_

_"You think you know everything Sakura. You want to try to understand me, try understand what I feel so you can help. No matter how many people I let in. No one can understand what I've felt, the revenge I seek the pain of losing my parents, my whole clan. Not even you." he said coldly looking into her jade eyes with his black emotionless ones. _

_Sakura lowered her head as her pink locks hung in front of her face. She fought hard to keep back the tears, she refused to cry in front of him again, to show that she was weak. "You see Sasuke, because of all those reasons that's why I'm probably the only one who would understand how you feel, understand the hate, the pain, the loss of your whole clan," Sakura lifted her head. "The loss of my whole clan." Sakura turned back and continued healing his wounds as she once again avoided his gaze._

_Sasuke sat there as he understood._

_--_

_Sasuke looked down at her as he brought his hand to her chin. He gazed into her jade eyes. He could see the pain, the hurt. No doubt half of it was caused by him. Looking into her eyes was like looking in a mirror. It pained him to see her like this, because of him. His eyes softened a bit as he gazed into hers.Every girl dreams of their first kiss to be magical and romantic. There would be butterflies and birds chirping happily and the sun shining brightly and it would indeed be a moment to never forget. There was no butterflies, no birds, no sun, and this definatly wasn't a magical romantic moment. This moment was better, it was one that she would, they would definatly never forget._

--

_Sakura stood watching the whole fight. It was exactly like what happend that day on the roof of the hospital, except this time she would actually stop it. She started in a sprint as she leapt into the air directly in the middle of them. Sasuke and Naruto both saw Sakura in the middle of their attacks but couldn't stop them. Sakura simply looked at both of them dissapointed before closing her eyes and the two collided and there was a huge flash of blue and red everywhere._

_--_

_He held her chin and lifted her head as he looked into her jade eyes. "I don't want to ever have to lose you again..." they looked at each other for a few seconds as Sakura surveyed Sasuke's expression. "Sakura..I love you." Sakura's eyes widened as he said this. He held her face with both hands as he drew closer and began kissing her. Sakura slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back, deepening the kiss._

_--_

_Sasuke held Sakura tighter as she pulled away and looked at him. "I love you so much Sasuke, and I never want to lose you again." She said griping him tighter. Sasuke smiled. "I love you too, and don't worry..I'm here to stay..forever." he said as he embraced her in a hug again._

--

Sakura opened her eyes as slowly she began descending down to the ground. Pink cherry blossom petals began to fall from the sky and rain down upon Konoha. She landed on the ground as Sasuke staggered over to her and knleed beside her. "Sakura.." he said holding her. She looked at him with a weak smile. Sasuke looked around as the leaf and sand ninja began to stand up. "You did it Sakura..you did it." Sasuke said slowly. Sakura smiled. "Sasuke...I love you." she said as she felt her eyes growing heavy. "I love you too.. Sakura. " he said as she placed her hand on his cheek and he placed his on top of hers. "Sakura..don't leave me..please." he said almost desperatly. Sakura opened her eyes again and looked at Sasuke. "I love you so much..we will meet again." she said with a smile. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away as she smiled at him and her eyes closed and her head fell limp to the side. Sasuke's eyes tightened as tears rolled down his cheeks for the first time since his parents were killed. "Sakura...SAKURAA!" he yelled out into the sky. A few moments passed as Sasuke leaned over and collapsed to the ground. He turned his head and looked at Sakura's face. He outstretched his hand and linked his fingers inbetween hers. He continued to stare at her. "I love you..." he said as his eyes closed and his head fell to the side. The cherry blossom petals continued to fall to the ground.

--

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." the voice called. The door opened as a ninja stepped in. "It's time.. Hokage-sama." "I'll be there in a minute." the voice from the chair called. The ninja exited the room. The blonde hyper-active Hokage sighed and slowly stood. He turned and headed for the door.

--

Everyone gathered in the cemetary. The skies were dark and cloudy. Every Konoha ninja and sand ninja stood row by row respectfully in front of the five caskets layed out in front of them. Everyone stood to fight back the tears, especially the close friends of the dead. Naruto stood in front of everyone, as the Hokage of Konoha. He explained the story and how the five behind them are the greatest hero's Konoha had ever seen, and that this was the hardest thing that he has ever done. He had told them of their lives before and everything they had done for Konoha.

Several minutes passed when Naruto was done his speech. He stepped down and held a white flower. He turned and stood in front of the five caskets and where the five pictures were prominently displayed. In the middle were Tsunade and Sakura. On the other side of Sakura was Sasuke and the other side of Tsunade was Jiraiya on the end, beside Jiraiya was Gaara. Naruto placed the flower down and closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Thunder roared through the sky as a few drops of rain fell followed by more until it was pouring and the rain had claimed new victims. "Even the heavens cry for them." Naruto said as he turned and walked away and the other ninja approached placing their flowers in front of the caskets.

--

_**"A glooming peace this morning with it brings,**_

_**The sun for sorrow will not show its head.**_

_**For never was a story of more woe**_

_**Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: Alas, this story has finally come to an end. Please, review and let me know what you think? Was it a good ending..bad? Let me know. And keep an eye out because im going to made another one very soon ) well...REVIEW.. i really think i ended it poorly. **


End file.
